Wonderwall
by 2013as
Summary: Leah left La Push and now is returning,she realize things have changed at home, Sam has a new gang of boys with him 24/7..including her best friend Jacob..but what happens when the mysterious boy Embry imprints on her is her heart ready to love again?..
1. back home

**THIS IS A NEW FIC…ITS ABOUT LEAH AND EMBRY…LEAH NEVER TURNS INTO A WOLF IN THIS FIC..SHE FINDS ABOUT THE PACK THROUGH OTHER COMPLICATIONS. BELLA AND LEAH HAVE BEEN REALLY GOOD FRIENDS SINCE THEY WERE LITTLE, AND JAKE AND LEAH ARE STRICTLY FRIENDS:) **

**LEAH**

They say love is the most beautiful feeling you could ever experience, and it is until the day the one you love breaks your heart. I used to be a hopeless romantic, I believed in fairy tale romances and happy endings, but when I discovered how cruel love could be, I regretted ever falling in love, it was a waste of time and tears.

My name is Leah Clearwater, I am eighteen years old and currently live Seattle, Washington with my good friend Rachel. I left my hometown of La Push four years ago in hopes of running away from the pain I had endured there. I had lost complete contact with everyone excpet my parents, brother, and best friend Jacob, everyone else was a distant memory I would gladly erase.

You ask why I am so cynical? Well to make it short I fell in love with whom I believed to be the most amazing man in the entire world, I gave him everything I had, my heart, my soul, my body. He was and remains my one and only love.

He promised me forever, I was supposed to be married right now, but no the bastard leaves me after two years of blissful happiness for my so called- cousin –love- almost- like –sister Emily. I didn't comprehend how a man could cause me so much pain, I hated the fact that I was still madly in love with him, my heart ached everytime I remebered our nights together and how he would tell me 'I love you'.

I never wanted to return to La Push, I hated the place because it held so many painful memories, but I was going back home, my dad was getting sick and I knew I had to be there for him, I would bandage up my bleeding heart as best I could for him , my family was my biggest treasure I would die for them, and in a way I was my soul was dying by returning to La Push, but my dad was more important than any damn broken heart.

Thankfully my good friend Bella had moved to Forks, and she had stricken up a really good friendship with my best friend Jacob, I was going to need them now more than ever if I was going to survive.

**What did you think??? Review..please :)**


	2. you have got to be kidding me

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, EVERY CHARACTER BELONGS TO THE AMAZING STEPHENIE MEYER :)**

**THANK YOU TO sparechange1224 and jennyabc for reviewing :)**

**EMBRY**

My name is Embry Call, and I am a La Push werewolf, yeah I know it sounds weird. I don't usually introduce myself like that because well I am supposed to keep that a secret. I had been patrol last night and I found out my best friend Quil had imprinted on a two year old, at first most of the guys were a bit grossed out, but after getting good look at his thoughts, we knew we had nothing to worry about, he saw her like a little sister.

Imprinting is supposed to be rare but three of the guys in the pack have already imprinted. Jared on Kim, Quil on Claire, and Sam on Emily. Imprinting was supposed to be this gravity defying feeling you got when you saw your "soul mate" for the first time. All the guys were thrilled when they imprinted well everyone but Sam.

Sam had been in love before he imprinted, he was dating Leah Clearwater and was forced to break up with her when he imprinted on her cousin Emily. There was no doubt in any of our minds that he still loved her, Seth wasn't too thrilled when he joined the pack and discovered the reason Sam had broken his sister's heart. He eventually forgave him, but he didn't like the fact that Sam still longed for her.

The break up had been so bad for Leah, that she ended up leaving La Push, she moved to Seattle and lived with Jake's sister Rachel. No one had had seen her for three years, I remember Quil and I used to think she was the hottest girl in La Push, but we werent allowed to think about her in that way when we were around Sam. Jake was her best friend he stayed in contact with her but those conversations where personal, and he was really good at hiding his thoughts.

"EMBRY WAKE UP!!!" I heard Quil shout as he pounded on my door.

I reluctantly got up from bed and opened the door "What the hell do you want?"

"We were supposed to be at Sam's half an hour ago, do you not want to eat?"

Damn I had completely forgotten about the barbecue Sam was holding at his house.

"Let me get dressed" I told him as I shut the door in his face.

I put on the first shirt I found and rushed out the door, Quil was anxiously waiting for me, I had a feeling he wanted to see Claire more than he wanted to eat.

Sam's house wasn't very far from my place, so we decided to walk, I could see Jake's Rabbit in the distance. When we got there the entire pack was there, well everyone except Seth. I automatically went to the grill to get my self a couple of hamburgers, when Emily suddenly came outside announcing new arrivals.

"Hey guys look who's here?" she sounded excited but nervous I heard Sam gasp.

I turned around and there she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, at the moment I knew she was the sole reason my feet were planted on the ground, in that instant no one else mattered it was only her.

I imprinted on Leah Clearwater.

**LEAH**

I was sitting in my car outside of my house in La Push, I was trying really hard to find the courage to walk back in to the horrible life I had left behind. I never wanted to return here, but my family needed me, so I had to be strong. I reluctantly got out off the car and took out my suitcase, I walked up the steps that led to my childhood home. I knocked and waited patiently for someone to open up.

"Lee, is that you?" I hardly recognized my brother, he was huge, he definitely didn't look like a little kid anymore.

"Yup, the one and only"

Before I got the chance to walk through the door Seth had me in a body gripping hug.

"We've missed you Lee"

I patted his back trying really hard to breathe "Seth, I cant breathe" I gasped.

He put me down, I placed a hand on his cheek," I missed you too Seth."

"MOM, DAD!!!" he shouted.

My mom came out of her room obviously annoyed at Seth's screaming, but when she got a look at me a huge smile broke out on her face.

She ran to me, hugged me and planted many kisses on my face "I am so glad your home darling"

She told me as she shouted "Harry, get out here!"

My dad was still half asleep when he came out his room "What is is Sue?" he asked.

"Harry look who's here"

My dad looked up and his eyes practically came out of his sockets "Leah?"

I walked up to him "Yes, daddy I am here"

He pulled me into a hug "Oh princess I am so glad your home, I've missed you so much"

My head rested on his chest tears streaming down my face, he was the reason I came home,

"I missed you too daddy"

He cupped my face in his hands "Lee, don't ever leave us like that again" he told me in a serious tone.

"I promise daddy, I wont ever leave you again"

"Thank you sweetheart" he told me as he placed a kiss on my forehead "Sue, dear how bout you make those amazing waffles of yours for breakfast?"

"Harry, its twelve o'clock, and we have to go the barbecue"

I felt the sudden tension in the room "What barbecue?" I asked.

Everyone had horror stricken expressions on their faces, my dad was the first to talk.

"Leah, Sam and Emily invited us to a barbecue they are throwing at their house"

"Oh" I felt my heart shatter at the mention of his name.

"Leah, its okay we wont go" Seth told me as kneeled down in front of me.

"No, its okay, you guys go, regardless, I have to unpack" I told them trying to hide the distsress in my voice.

"Lee, why don't you come with us, Jake will be there, I bet he is going to be thrilled to see you"

I knew I wanted to see Jake, he kept me sane when Sam had broken my heart, he was two years younger than me but had been my best friend since I could remember.

"Fine, I'll go" I told them.

My dad soothed my arm "Sweetheart if your not ready to face them, its okay"

"No daddy, I will go I want to see Jake and I want to spend time with you guys"

"Okay, then I am going to get ready and will be off" he proclaimed as he stalked off to his room.

I watched as my mom and dad retreated to their rooms to get ready, I felt nauseous I was going to see Sam and Emily again, and the worst part was that I was going to see them in the house that was meant to be mine, and in the blissful happiness I envied with every fiber in my body.

We drove in my car towards their house that was situated just south of Central La Push, my stomach was filled with butterflies as we approached the house. I took a deep breath before I got out of the car. Seth put his arm around my shoulders, and we walked side by side to the door. My dad knocked, and I could hear Emily shouting as she opened the door, I didn't want to see her so I kept my gaze on the ground.

"Hi, I am so glad you could make it" she told my parents she must have not noticed me yet.

I heard her gasp "Oh my God, Leah, is that you?"

I reluctantly looked up and met her gaze, Emily was beautiful even with the three longs scars on her body. I had once loved Emily like a sister, she was my best friend, the one in which I confided every detail of my life too, but she alongside Sam broke me.

I nodded at her, she was dumbfounded as she looked me over, I assumed that she was shocked that I had actually come to her house.

"Um, how bout we go inside everyone is going to be thrilled to see your back Leah" she told me with a small smile on her face.

She led us inside the house, I could hear the laughter that was going on outside, Emily opened the screen door that led to the backyard "Hey guys look who's here?" she announced.

I looked up to see many surprised faces 'was it really that hard to believe that I would come back?' Practically everyone was there, Seth wasn't the only that had suffered from an immense growth spurt, all the boys looked like they were on steriods, I heard someone gasp, and then I saw him, Sam.

He looked shocked, I felt the lump in my throat, there he was the man I love, the one who had hurt me so much. My eyes stung as I got a good look at him, he looked exactly the same, maybe even more handsome, if that was even possible.

It hurt to look at him, so I retreated my gaze, there was a very handsome guy next to Sam, he was looking at me like I was the only person in the whole backyard. The intensity in his eyes was addicting I couldn't stop staring at his eyes. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I looked away trying to hide my embarassment.

I was brought back to reality by none other than Sam who was shouting at the mysterious boy, I ran out of the backyard, the last thing I heard before leaving was Sam screaming "You have got to be kidding me"

**I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter…please review :)**


	3. intrigued

**Thank you so much for the reviews :) **

**Leah**

Seeing Sam had reopened all my somewhat healed wounds, it was so painful to see the fact that he had moved on to the life he had always dreamt of, while I was stuck living in my own personal hell hole. But despite the pain that ran through my body at the thought of him, I couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious boy from the barbecue.

Of course I ran out before I even had the chance to find out his name, I couldn't comprehend why he intrigued me, it was foolish, but the way he looked at me, was familiar, it was how Sam looked at Emily, he had pure adoration in his eyes, but what would motivate him to look at me like that? I was pretty but not beautiful, Emily had always been the beautiful one, and for all I knew he didn't even know who I was.

"Lee, open up!!" someone was yelling while pounding on my door.

I internally groaned I didn't really want any company at the moment; I reluctantly opened the door to find my HUGE best friend Jake standing on my doorstep.

Before I knew it Jake had me in a bone crushing hug "Jake I can't breathe"

He chuckled while putting me down "It's good to have you back Lee"

"I know, I know" I teased, it was always fun to act cocky with Jake.

"Damn Jake your huge, what steroids are all of you guys taking?" I asked as I got a good look at him, he was definitely beyond six feet tall, with muscles in all the right places, and his face had lost all his childhood features.

He grinned at me "No roids, I guess us Quileute men have good genes"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that"

Jake followed me to the living room and sat down on the love seat next to me.

"So Lee, what brings you back to fascinating La Push?" he mocked.

"Jake, you know my dad's sick, I wanted to be here for him"

"He'll be fine Lee "he assured me "but I am really happy your home, I missed my best friend"

"Aw Jakey poo, I missed you too" I told him as I pinched his cheek.

"You always know how to ruin a moment" he grumbled slapping my hand away

"Leah, why did you run out? The barbecue was nowhere near over"

I looked down at my hands, ashamed of my behavior "Well I guess I wasn't ready to see Sam yet, it still hurts Jake, as hard as I try to be strong, and my defense just crumbles when I see him"

Jake put his arm around me and pulled me to his chest where I felt the tears stream down my face staining his shirt "Lee, you're going to be okay, you got me, and I promise I will always be here for you"

"Thanks, Jake it means a lot"

He patted my back, and then something or someone I had been really curious about, was suddenly filling my head once again, the mysterious boy couldn't escape my thoughts, I wanted to ask Jake but, I knew he would find a way to haunt me for the rest of my life, for asking him about boys, but the curiosity was eating my insides.

"Hmm, Jake can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"But Jake you have to promise not to laugh" I told him as I straightened up so I was facing him.

"Well I can't promise that, but I can try" he winked.

"Fine, okay so there was this guy I saw at the barbecue and well I don't know he caught my attention, the way he looked at me was weird, I have no idea who he was, so I am wondering if you did by any chance" I was blushing so hard I felt my cheeks were going to burn.

Jake was silent for a good minute, I was frustrated that he hadn't answered my question, I looked up at him, his face was horror stricken.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Um, Leah, that guy you're talking about, you know him"

"I do?" I was pretty sure that I had never seen that guy before in my whole life.

"Yeah, Leah, that guy your obsessing about, is my best friend Embry"

Embry? Embry Call? That was not possible; the Embry I remembered was not that big, well to his defense I hadn't really noticed any other guy while I was dating Sam. And if it was Embry well he had definitely grown into himself, he was gorgeous.

"Jake, are you serious?" I asked dumbfounded.

He nodded."Yup, that's Embry"

"Wow, he's changed, but why was he looking at me, as if I was the only girl he could see?" I asked more to myself than anything.

"Bit conceited are we?" he teased.

I punched him on the arm, not really hurting him, he was too damn strong "Jake I am serious if you would have seen the look on his face"

I knew I wasn't crazy, his gaze was addicting, and I couldn't get it out of my head.

"Look Lee, Embry is a good guy, don't hurt him"

"Jake, I haven't even spoken to him, I have no intentions on hurting him, I was simply curious"

Jake and I spent the next hour just catching up, Jake was falling head over heels for my friend Bella, I knew Bella only saw Jake as a friend she was madly in love with Edward Cullen, I had met him once, when Bella had come to visit me.

Edward was really handsome, but something about him frightened me, there was something weird about his family.

"Hey kids" my dad announced as he walked in followed by mom whom was carrying a lot of food.

"Leah, Emily sent you some food" she gestured to the food in her hands.

"Thanks" I got up to get the food when suddenly I bumped into what seemed like a wall I stumbled backwards landing on my butt.

"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU HURT? I AM SO SORRY?" I looked up and my eyes locked with a very anxious Embry.

I couldn't breathe, his intense stare was mesmerizing, and could anyone be more beautiful. His light brown eyes had me feeling light headed. He must have noticed because he looked away, but not before I saw his cheeks get a shade darker.

"Lee, are you okay?" I heard Jake ask.

I nodded not being able to find my voice, "I am so sorry, if I hurt you" Embry told me in his husky voice.

"No it's okay I am fine" I assured him finally gaining some composure.

He helped me up, and shot me a shy smile when I flinched at his touch. "Um, are you sick, you're really hot?"

I mentally slapped myself, could I have sounded more childish. He chuckled. "You know I mean temperature wise" I told him.

"Yeah, my temperature always runs a bit higher than normal"

"Oh okay" I murmured, not really convinced.

"I am Embry, by the way Embry Call"

"I know who you are, you've changed but I remember you"

"Yeah I remember you too, but you aren't one that is easily forgotten"

I felt blood rush to my cheeks, "so why are you here?"I asked trying to change the subject.

He looked down at his feet embarrassed, Jake cut in before he could respond "Oh nothing he just came to pick me up"

"Really?" I accused, Jake was never one known to be discreet.

"Yeah I told him I was coming over, so you know we will be on our way" he hugged me "It really is nice to have you back"

"Sure, sure"

"Bye Leah" Embry waved at me, with a small smile on his face.

"Bye Embry, it was nice to see you again"

"Yeah you too, maybe we could –"he wasn't able to finish his sentence because Jake practically yanked him out of the room.

I couldn't help but smile, there was something special about Embry I didn't know what it was, but he intrigued me, I definitely wanted to get to know him better.

**What did you think?? Please review :)**


	4. my angel

**Thank you for the reviews!!! The more reviews I get the faster the updates,if you have read my other stories you would know I have been known to update everyday when I get reviews :)…this is Embry's p.o.v. as he watches Leah leave the barbecue and the packs reaction….**

**Embry**

I saw my soulmate run out, and I automatically felt the chains in my chest as they lunged me forward. I was faintly aware of the shocked expressions of everyone around me, or the cursing Sam was doing by the barbecue. All I wanted to do was run after her and hold her in my arms for ever, she was crying when she left, and I wanted to wipe away her tears, because she was my sole reason to live. I loved her from the moment my eyes caught hers.

"Embry, you have got to be kidding me" Sam told me as he shook me off my reverie.

"Sam you know better than anyone else that I cant control it"

"But Leah, Embry my Leah" he implied, too low for anyone else to hear.

"She is not your Leah anymore, she is _my_ Leah" I growled.

"Embry calm down" he ordered me as my arms trembled from his touch.

"Sam, you have your Emily, Leah is my imprint"

"I know" he surrendered dropping his hold on me.

I felt pity for Sam, he still loved Leah, if it would have been up to him he would have imprinted on her. All he had ever dreamt of was marrying her, we saw it all in his thoughts, Leah would always own Sam's heart. I knew deep inside he was fighting the rage, he wanted to know what me so damn special to imprint on his Lee-Lee, he wanted to know what I possessed that made the god's believe that I was her soulmate. I didn't know either, but I loved her, and would forever be in debt with them for giving me such a treasure.

I watched Sam as he retreated back to the house towing Harry, Sue, and Seth Clearwater with them, he was probably going to tell them I imprinted on their daughter, one whom had just returned to La Push hours ago. I suspected Harry knew, he was on the council and knew about imprinting, Seth nor Sue were quite aware of it just yet.

"Congrats, bro, Leah Clearwater, that is one hot ass imprint" Paul told me as he patted me on the back.

I internally growled, I wasn't blind, I knew Leah was beautiful, but I didn't appreciate other guys talking about her like that.

"You just had too imprint on my other best friend, didn't you?" Jake teased as he punched me in the arm.

"Yeah, you know you being her friend and all" I replied sarcastically.

"I am going to go see if she's okay" he declared putting his soda down.

"I'll come with you"

"No stay here, I know Leah, if you just show up at her house she will get weirded out, look pick me up at six at her place"

I nodded, I definitely didn't have any intentions on scaring her off.

"Wow, that's three of you now that imprinted" Emily told me as she placed a whole new round of hamburgers on the table.

"Maybe it isnt as rare as everyone thinks"

"I am really happy for you Embry"

"Thanks Emily"

"Embry I do ask you for one thing"

"Anything"

"I know you will take care of her, but still don't hurt her, Leah has been through so much, a big part because of Sam and I, Embry she is one of the most amazing people I have ever met. I miss her spirit everyday, she was like my sister, imprinting broke her soul, so whenever you explain it to her be cautious, I do not wish my Lee to carry these scars as well"

Emily had tears in her eyes, as I pulled her to a tight hug. Emily was an incredible person, I knew that all she wanted was her best friend back, but those wounds would take time to heal.

"Embry, may I speak to you" I turned to see Harry Clearwater waiting for me by the fence, I walked up to him.

"Yes, Mr. Clearwater?" I asked.

"Let's take a walk son" he told me as he started walking towards the harbor.

I shuffled behind him until he came to a stop "Embry, Sam told me you imprinted on Leah, is this true?"

"Yes sir"

He nodded, we stood in silence for a while, Harry was looking towards the horizon lost in his thoughts, I was nervously awaiting his reaction.

"Embry, I just got my little girl back, you have no idea how horrible it was when she left, she claims that she lost a part of her soul when Sam left her, I lost a part of mine when she left me" he looked towards me before continuing.

"I know how imprinting works, I never experienced the feeling, but I have seen the others. I understand the physical pain you feel when you are not with her, but son Leah is a girl who needs to be mended. I long to see my princess' smile or a tiny glimpse of the girl she was before Sam imprinted. What I am trying to say is give her time to explain this whole imprinting thing to her, be her friend win her heart that way."

"Thanks Mr. Clearwater, its nice to know that you understand"

"Just don't hurt my baby, and we wont have any problems" he told me as he patted my back.

We walked back to the barbecue in silence, when we got there everyone was around the fire eating and enjoying themselves. I caught Sue staring at me, she shot a huge grin at me, Sam must have told her too, I knew Seth was oblivious I had a feeling he wouldn't have been to happy about some guy having some wolf claim on his sister.

I anxiously awaited the time before I would pick Jake up and see my angel, but time was going so damn slow.

Six o'clock finally came and I offered to take the Clearwater's home. They got in the car and we were in their house in less than five minutes. The Clearwater residence was one of the biggest on the rez, two stories and it was very spacious inside. Sue always had the house looking impeccable from inside out.

Harry opened the door and I was the last in through the door. I was so anxious to see her that I bumped into something. I watched Leah stumble backwards landing on her butt.

"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU HURT? I AM SO SORRY?" I asked very anxiously, scared that I might have hurt my Leah.

She stared in to my eyes, and I felt my heart melt. Could a creature be more beautiful. I saw her blush, scared that I was making her uncomfortable I broke our gaze.

"Lee, are you okay?" Jake asked her.

She nodded. "I am so sorry, if I hurt you" I told her, scared that she would hate me forever.

"No it's okay I am fine" she assured me in her sweet voice.

I helped her up, she flinched when she felt my hot touch, "Um, are you sick, you're really hot?" she asked me.

I chuckled at her embarassment, she was utterly adorable "You know I mean temperature wise" she tried to fix her composure.

"Yeah, my temperature always runs a bit higher than normal" I assured her.

"Oh okay" she murmured not really convined with my answer.

"I am Embry, by the way Embry Call"

"I know who you are, you've changed but I remember you" I am not going to lie, the fact that she knew who I was, was a big boost to my ego, I knew I had changed a lot, but she still some how remembered me. I couldn't help but do a happy dance in my head.

"Yeah I remember you too, but you aren't one that is easily forgotten" I told her.

It was true, Leah was not one of those girls you just looked by, she had always been the center of attention. Her beauty had the boys in La Push drooling everytime she walked by. Every single guy in the Tribal School envied the living hell out of Sam because he was the lucky man to call Leah, his.

I noticed my remarked made her blush, "so why are you here?" she asked trying to change the subject.

I looked down embarassed, maybe she thought I was weird, Jake saved me "Oh nothing he just came to pick me up"

"Really?" she asked in an accusatory tone.

"Yeah I told him I was coming over, so you know we will be on our way" he told her as he hugged her and whispered faintly "It really is nice to have you back"

It tortured me to see him, so close to her, I wanted to be the one cradling her in my arms, but I knew I had to buy my time.

"Sure, sure" I heard her mumble.

"Bye Leah" I waved at her as I headed for the door.

"Bye Embry, it was nice to see you again" she told me genuinely, I couldn't help but smile, she was truly amazing. I couldn't wait to be part of her life.

"Yeah you too, maybe we could –" I tried to tell her before Jake pulled me out the door.

"What the hell Jacob?!" I bellowed when we were outside.

"Embry you looked like a love sick puppy in there, you should thank me for pulling you out and saving the little pride you had left."

"Whatever" I muttered defeated.

I had seen my angel, and I couldn't help but smile, Jake must have been looking at me like I was crazy, but the feelings running through my body were beyond this world. In one day Leah Clearwater had turned my world upside down, but I was dying to see her again.

**Hope you liked getting in Embry's head Reviews please :)**


	5. My Lee Lee

**Thank you for the reviews...if I get a good chunk of reviews today...i promise to update tomorrow :) **

**Sam**

That bastard imprinted on _my_ Leah. I wanted to kill him when I saw the face he was giving her, full of pure adoration; it was the same face I had given Emily since I had imprinted on her. It hurt to know that I wasn't good enough for her; in the back of my head I had always known I didn't deserve her. I had thought she was crazy for ever falling for me, she was the beauty of La Push, and I the only guy who had the guts to ask her out. The two years I had spent with her were the happiest years of my life. I still the remember the day I truly saw her for the first time…

_The bell had rang for lunch and I was sitting down with my good friend Jared and a couple of other guys, it was the first day of school, and well no one had caught my eye. Then suddenly the most beautiful girl I had ever seen walked through the doors, I could tell she was shy because she kept looking down at the floor._

_She had smooth copper skin, straight black hair that flowed to her lower back, and a body that would make any other girl envious, her curves were beautiful, it was rare to see a body like hers in La Push, Quileute woman weren't to known to be curvy. She noticed me staring and she blushed ducking her head lower as she went to sit in a table on the other side of the small cafeteria._

"_Sam, what the hell are you looking at?" Jared asked._

"_Who is she?" I asked curious, I didn't recognize her._

"_Who?" I gestured towards her._

"_Sam, you honestly don't know who that is?" he asked astonished._

_I shook my head "Sam, that's Leah, you know Leah Clearwater"_

_My body froze in shock, I could not believe that the girl I had been gawking over was none other than Leah, and I had known Leah my entire life. Leah had definitely changed during the summer, she had always been a cute girl, but she never exhibited any signs of EVER having a body like the one she had now. I had not seen Leah the entire summer, I had heard that she had spent her vacation at the Makah Reservation; summer had been very good to her that's for sure._

_I kept staring at her, my eyes were glued to her, "Yo, you look like a psycho path" Jared teased._

_Leah looked up for the first time during the entire lunch break and met my gaze, our eyes connected, and I found myself lost in her brown eyes, she looked away flushed as she picked up her books and left._

_For the rest of the day I could not take my mind off of her, I wanted to see her, talk to her, but she had always been very shy, I had known her since I was in diapers our moms had always been great friends, but nonetheless Leah barely ever spoke to me, it was always small talk. I knew she got along very well with Jacob Black and Bella Swan (whenever she would visit) I found myself feeling envious of Jacob, how I would die in this very moment to talk to her like he did._

_The day came to a close, I walked towards my car, my mind still in a daze, I was so out of it, and I was brought back to the earth when I heard someone gasp in pain._

"_Ow!!" she moaned._

_I looked down and found Leah on the floor holding her knee "Oh my god Leah, are you okay?" I asked a bit stressed. "What happened?"_

_She looked up at me and I saw her eyes were watering from the pain "I am fine, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and bumped into you, I am sorry" she told me in her lovely voice._

"_Lee, don't apologize I was kind of out of it too, but how are you feeling, does it really hurt?"_

"_Do you want to know the truth?" she asked._

"_Of course, I want to help you"_

"_Well honestly it hurts like hell, I scraped off a good chunk of skin" she told me._

"_Aw Lee, let me help you up" I picked her up by the waist and tried to stand her up, she stumbled a bit which only made me hold her tighter._

"_Sam really it hurts but I'll be fine, plus my house isn't far from here"_

"_Leah, you're crazy if you think I am going to let you walk home, I'll give you a ride"_

_Blood rushed to her cheeks "Sam please, I don't want to waste your time"_

_I stroked her flush cheek, only causing her to flush more" Lee you could never waste my time" I breathed, her eyes were in shock, I assumed she had never expected this kind of attention._

"_Sam!!!" I heard Jared yell as he walked towards my car._

"_Leah what happened to you?" Jared asked her._

"_I tripped"_

"_Jared, I am going to take Leah home, I'll talk to you later"_

"_Yeah you do that" he winked at me before leaving._

_I helped Leah into the passenger seat and placed her books in my trunk, I got in the car and was about to fasten her seat belt, when she grabbed my hand to stop me "Sam I scraped some skin off my knee, I don't think that makes me handicapped." She giggled._

"_So Leah how was your summer?" I asked her trying to strike up a conversation._

"_Fine, I went to stay with my cousin, yours?"_

"_Nothing special just hanged out with Jared and a couple of the other guys" _

_She nodded. "So you have definitely changed a lot "I told her._

_She looked at me skeptically before a small smile played on her face "Yeah everyone keeps telling me that, but I honestly can't see the change, I still feel like plain old Leah"_

"_Lee, you are far from ever being plain, your beautiful" I told her as I stole a glance at her she was still smiling but her cheeks were tinted red._

_I sensed her embarrassment "We're here" I told her as I stopped on her driveway._

_Jake was sitting on her porch with her brother Seth, the moment they saw her in my car, they looked over at me, curiosity in their expressions. "Um, Thanks Sam for your help" _

"_You welcome Lee, now hold on I will help you out"_

"_Sam that isn't necessary" she told me but I was already out of the car, gathering her books before opening her door._

_I helped her out of the car, Jake and Seth saw she was hurt and rushed to her side._

"_Lee, you okay?" Jake asked her._

"_What did you do to my sister Sam?" Seth told me harshly, I fought back the laughter._

"_Seth, don't be rude, I tripped and Sam drove me home" she assured him._

"_Sorry Sam and thanks for helping my sis, but I think we can handle it from here"_

_Jake picked Leah up like she was a ragged doll and carried her towards the house, Seth following behind._

"_Bye Leah" I waved._

"_Bye Sam" she responded as Jake carried her in the house._

_The next morning I decided I was going to do whatever it took to get Leah, I was enthralled with her. In my eyes she was perfection, her beauty and personality were addicting. I woke up earlier than usual and drove over to her house, fate must love me because she was about to leave when I arrived._

_She looked towards my car, startled, her eyes practically popping out of their sockets. I laughed at her bemusement, as I gestured her to come with my finger. She walked cautiously over to me, _

"_Hey Lee, want a ride?"_

"_Sam, you don't have to do this, really I could walk"_

"_Don't be silly Lee, I want to take you, and I like spending time with you"_

"_But Sam you and I are hardly even friends, we have known each other forever, and we have never been able to even hold a conversation, so why are you suddenly being so nice to me?"_

"_I guess I want to change that, I want to be part of your life Leah" I knew I was gaining her trust because she got in the car with no hesitation._

_I spent the rest of the school day trailing Leah around; she ate lunch with Jared and me. I also walked her to all of her classes; she opened up to me more and more throughout the day._

"_Sam, why is everyone staring at us?" she asked as we walked towards my car._

"_Well you're pretty cool, you know, being a freshman and hanging out with a pretty well known junior makes you staring material" I teased her._

_She rolled her eyes "Well maybe it's the other way around, they probably think you're cool because you're hanging with me" _

"_That could be it; I am taking the prettiest girl in the school home"_

"_Sam" she groaned._

_I chuckled, she hated when I told her she was beautiful, she thought I was blind and I thought she was delusional._

_Two weeks passed and I picked Leah up every day, I spent every second I could with her, I had gotten to know her pretty well, I knew she loved chocolate and she hated frogs. Seth was the apple of her eye, and Jake was her confidant, Emily (her cousin) and Bella Swan were her best girl friends. She missed Bella a lot, but enjoyed spending hours on the phone talking about Bella's mom, Renee._

_I could not find one flaw on her, she was amazing inside and out, she got my attention with her looks but she won my heart with her loving spirit, she loved and cared about the people around her, they were her most precious treasure. I knew I was falling head over heels for her, I knew she had feelings for me too, but we were both a bit embarrassed to admit to them, I decided that I would have to make the first move._

_The next day while Leah and I were walking on First Beach, I asked her "Leah, would you like to go out with me sometime?"_

_She looked me over, skeptically, and then a huge smile broke out on her face "I would love too, Sam, honestly I thought you would never ask"_

_The date had been beyond magical, she looked beautiful in her white cotton dress, her parents had been a bit reluctant to let her go out with me, but nonetheless trusted us, and gave us a eleven o'clock curfew. I walked Leah up to the door where we both stopped, I twined my fingers with hers, and I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed it. She blushed I stroked her cheek feeling every inch of her warmth. "Bye Lee-Lee" the nickname I had for her._

_I walked down the steps leaving her dumbfounded, I turned to steal one last glance at her, and she lunged herself on me, crushing her lips to mine. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I placed one hand on her back the other one tangled in her hair, we kissed passionately._

_We broke off gasping for air, her forehead was on mine her breath leaving me light headed, without thinking I told her "I love you Leah" she gasped and kissed my lips once before breathing "I love you Sam"._

_The happiness was radiating off every inch of my body as I placed her on the ground, I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her one time. _

Leah would always own my heart, it always and will always belong solely to her, and I love Emily I need her in order to breathe. But Leah she was my sunshine and my star, but now she was Embry's. My heart shattered as I imagined the woman I love in his arms, regardless of what life throws at me she will always be _my Lee-Lee._

**Did you like it?? Reviews...i wanted all of you to get a better Idea of what Sam is going through, he isn't a bad guy, life just turns in unexpected ways. I am going to someday write a fic for Leah and Sam they deserve one, their love is special.**


	6. optimistic

**Thank you for all the reviews..you guys are awesome..so okay..i want to clear something up this story does not follow the events of any of the twilight books so the timing of events is completely different.**

**Leah**

Ever since Sam left me, I have been haunted by him even in my sleep, him kissing Emily in front of me has become a regular during my slumber. It's been two years since he left and yet I still find myself thrashing and waking up screaming. My family was used to it already they didn't ask questions because they knew that I had yet to get over him.

I woke up sweating and breathing heavily, 'Leah , calm down' I told myself.

"Wow Lee your worse than me" I heard someone tell me from the doorway.

I stood up and found my best friend Bella, she was smiling and I know secretly enjoying my sleeping tantrum.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Leah, Edward's back" she told me as tears streamed down her face.

"Bells that's great, why are you crying?"

"Because I never thought he would come back, I thought my life was over, but now he's back and I am so happy"

"Aw Bells, I am really happy for you, did he tell you why he left?"

She nodded. "My dad isnt thrilled that I forgave him, and well Jake is refusing to talk to me"

Jacob was in love with Bella, he picked her up when Edward had left, I didn't see Bella at her worst, but Jake told me it was bad. Jake had saved her and I knew he had hoped that she would one day love him back.

"Give him time Bella, he must be really hurt right now"

"Lee, could you talk to him for me, tell him I love him and that I am sorry"

"I will, I know what it feels like to lose the one you love"

"We all do" she told me.

"So, when do I get kick Edward's butt for hurting you" I teased.

She chuckled. "The same day I get to kick Sam's"

"Never" we both said at the same time.

"Leah, breakfast!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs.

I grabbed Bella's hand and we went downstairs. I stopped abruptly when I saw who was sitting in my living room.

"Hey Leah, Bella" Embry told me as he got up from the love seat he was sitting in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked perplexed.

"Well I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today?"

"Oh"

"Lee, I am going to go now" Bella informed me.

"Bella you don't have to go, you just got here"

"No, really its okay, regardless Charlie grounded me for life and I sneaked over here, so before he grounds me for eternity I am going to go, call me later" she told me as she eyed Embry.

"Bye Embry" she told him as she left.

"Bye Bella"

"So, what exactly do you mean by hanging out?"

"Whatever you want it to mean, I just want to get to know you better"

"Why?"

"I want to be your friend"

"Um okay, I am going to go change and then we can decide what to do"

I went upstairs confused but excited. He wanted to hang out with me, but why? I wasn't the least bit interesting. He said he wanted to be my friend but the way he looked at me, expressed something completely different, the adoration in his eyes was so intense my legs nearly buckled when I caught him staring. It was a sunny day in La Push which was a miracle, I put on my bathing suit, shorts and a white tank top.

As I was walking down the stairs, I heard Embry gasp, I looked up, he was eyeing me, looking me over, I cringed feeling self conscious by his glare.

"You look amazing Lee"

"Um, thanks" I blushed, Embry had that effect on me.

"So did you decide what you wanted to do today?" he asked me as we walked outside.

"Yeah, I want to go cliffdiving"

"Are you serious?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, I havent done it in forever"

"Leah, will you marry me?" he joked.

I couldn't help but turn as red as a tomato, we hiked to the cliff in silence. It wasn't awkward though, I enjoyed Embry's presence and he looked cute when he was thinking. We finally reached the cliff, I sat down on the ledge admiring the scenery, Embry sat down next to me.

"I really missed this place, when I was little my dad would always bring me up here to watch the sunset" I told him as I remembered all those nights when my dad would bring Seth and I up to the cliffs and tell us all the legends, my favorite one was the one of the Third Wife's Sacifice.

Embry was quiet, when I looked up at him, he was staring into the ocean, he looked beautiful as the sun reflected off his smooth copper skin, his hair blowed into the wind, he looked like a god.

"Embry do you know your kinda beautiful" I told him, mentally slapping myself when I realized what I had said.

He blushed "Um thank you"

I got up trying to shake off the awkwardness, I took off my shirt and shorts, revealing a white bikini. I caught Embry staring again, we both looked away blushing when our eyes met. Embry took off his shirt, I couldn't help but gawk at his amazing body, his lean but muscular stomach, his strong back, and his defined arms, I felt completely ordinary in his presence. He smiled at me, probably realizing I was checking him out.

"So do you want to go first?" I asked him.

"How about we do it together" he told me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah come on Leah" he took hold of my hand, I couldn't help but flinch at his body heat.

"On the count of three, one, two, THREE!!" we both jumped off the cliff hand in hand.

The adrenaline was pulsing through my veins as I felt the air in my face, Embry and I plummeted into the water, I let go off his hand as I swam to the bottom floor, I touched it and began swimming back up, hot arms wrapped around my waist as I made my way back to the surface. I came up gasping for air not realizing until I opened my eyes that my face was only inches away from Embry's.

Embry looked worried "Lee, where you trying to kill yourself?" he asked me his hot breath leaving me light headed as it touched my face.

"No, I always swim down to the floor" I managed to say.

"Well you had me really worried"

"Sorry, but thanks for trying to save me" I told him.

"Always Leah, I will always be there to save you" he told me as he kissed my forehead, I flushed.

He released his hold on me and started swimming back to land, I followed him dumbfounded, so many feeling were running through my body, they all seemed so strange to me, but I liked them.

"Lee, stay here I am going to get our clothes"

I nodded, as I watched him dissappear into the trees.

"Hey Leah" I jumped in shock as I saw Jake walk towards me.

"Oh Jake" I told him as I hugged him, he looked horrible, I could tell he had been crying.

"Sorry" I told him as I noticed I had wet him.

"Its okay" he told me lifelessly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Horrible I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest."

"Jake I understand, but she loves him"

"I know, I just cant understand why she would forgive him after he broke her, Lee you didn't see her in the beginning she looked like a zombie, like her soul had been sucked out of her, but yet she still runs back to him"

"She forgave him for the same reason your going to forgive her, love."

"Love sucks"

I giggled "Tell me about it"

"You know I never really understood you Lee, I couldn't understand why you ran away, I didn't think love was that strong, but now I realize love is the strongest feeling in the world"

"Jake love is a double edged sword, it can make you the happiest person in the world, but it could also make you miserable, but its part of life you have to learn to cope with it, we all have different ways to cope, I ran away, but that didn't solve anything it just made me a coward because I wasn't strong enough to face my problems, but I am trying to fix it, and I am optismistic that I am finally finding peace."

"I just want the pain to go away"

"It will, just give yourself time, and never forget that I am always going to be here for you"

"Thanks, you're the only one I can really count on" he told me as he hugged me.

"Oh hey Em" I turned to see Embry standing a few feet away from us.

"Hey Jake, how you been?"

"Eh better"

Embry passed me my clothes and I put it on, Jake, Embry and I walked back to my place together, Embry walked me to my door.

"I had a lot of fun today Lee"

"Me too, we should do it again sometime"

"I would love that"

He grabbed my hands in his, he brought them to his lips and kissed them "Bye Leah"

I watched as he left with Jake, I couldn't help but smile, this guy was turning my world upside down, I was definitely feeling very optimistic for the future and the reason was Embry Call.

**Did you like it??? Please revie :)**


	7. trust

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS THEY MAKE MY DAY!!! I WASN'T PLANNING ON UPDATING TODAY BUT BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE SO GOOD TO ME, I DECIDED I WOULD.**

**Embry**

The day with Leah had been beyond amazing, I noticed that she was beginning to get more comfortable with me. I knew she was nowhere near ready to be in a relationship, so I would be her friend.

I wanted her to have complete trust in me before I revealed my secrets to her, I was in bed pondering my thoughts all of them revolved around her, today I wasn't going to be able to see her, Sam wanted the pack to meet at his house, apparently there was big news he had to share.

I reluctantly got up from bed, dressed and walked over to Sam and Emily's, I couldn't stop thinking about her and it was driving me insane. Every step I took towards Sam's only caused the strings tying me to her to pull me to the direction of her house.

I had never truly understood when the other guys explained that it physically hurt to be away from your imprint, but now that I imprinted i could feel the pain in my chest, all I wanted is to be with her, know that she was safe, I wanted to see her smile and hear her laugh.

I fought the pull as I caught sight of Sam and Emily's cottage, I walked in without even knocking, and the entire pack was there without their respective imprints, this must be really important. I caught sight of Jake and Quil and went to stand by them.

"What's going on?" I asked them

"No idea" Quil answered.

"Oh hello Embry, are you hungry?" Emily asked me, she was like the pack mom.

"Emily when have I ever refused to eat"

She chuckled as she handed me a plate of eggs and bacon "Thanks Emily"

"You are welcome, so how's Leah?" I nearly choked at the sound of her name.

"Um, well I am trying really hard for her to trust me, but she has a pretty big wall up"

"That's Leah" Emily stated. I saw the sorrow in her eyes, she missed her best friend.

"Give her time bro, I know Leah better than I know myself when she finally let's her guard down, she will let you in and well from what I saw yesterday your getting pretty close" Jake assured me.

"Thanks, I hope your right" Jake patted my back.

"Guys come out back" Sam called as we followed him outside, I assumed whatever he had to say he didn't want Emily to hear.

"Sam, what's the urgency?" Jared asked.

"As many of you know the Cullen's have returned" a low growl escaped Jake's chest, Sam continued "our patrols will have to increase, as I have understood they are keeping an eye on the red haired leech, but I believe we haven't seen the last of her on our lands so we have to be on alert, she won't rest until she avenges her mate."

We all nodded, Sam assigned the patrols and then we went inside to enjoy a complimentary lunch from Emily. I couldn't stop thinking about the threat of bloodsuckers on our land, especially now that Leah was back home, what if they tried to hurt her? I would kill anyone or anything that ever dared to lay a finger on her.

"Sam, my grandfather says that Seth is close to joining us" Quil announced as he devoured a steak.

Sam nodded, everyone in the table remained quiet, this life wasn't the life any of us had chosen, yeah it had its good parts, the freedom and imprinting was amazing but the burden wasn't something we would wish on anyone else, especially Seth that kid deserved a better life than the one we were living.

We spent of the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing, it was nice to spend time with the boys but I wanted to see Leah, I wasn't comfortable talking about her around Sam, so I ignored the pull and continued as if nothing was wrong. I knew he suspected something was up because every time I met his glare he would be eyeing me suspiciously.

I was beyond thrilled that we had no patrols together, I didn't think he would appreciate my thoughts about Leah, there was no doubt in my mind that he was green with envy, he still loved Leah more than any of us could even imagine, the thing about Sam was that he was really good at shielding his thoughts.

It was a pretty nice day out, everyone decided that it would be cool to go cliff diving, I wasn't really up for the idea, but when I got a good look at Jake I obliged. Jake was really messed up, Bella had him going crazy, the leech was back and didn't want Bella seemingly close to any of us, and he thought it was unsafe for her to be around werewolves.

I found it ironic wouldn't she be in more danger in a house full of bloodsuckers, we walked toward the cliffs only in the company of the pack would I jump off the highest cliff, there was no way I would ever let Leah jump off that height.

I watched as all the guys jumped off, I was the last one; the adrenaline was exhilarating, no words could describe the feeling as you plummeted into the water, and I thought about Leah as I swam to the ocean floor and touched before I swam back to the shore. All the guys were already dry, as I walked over to them, I felt eyes watching me.

I looked around and there she was, Leah, walking down the beach, I suddenly forgot about the pack and walked towards her.

"Hey Leah"

"Hey Embry, I see you went cliff diving without me" she accused.

"Oh yeah, the guys wanted to go, I swam to the ocean floor I wanted experience the thrill"

She blushed "So what are you up too?" I asked her.

"Nothing much, Seth is sick, so he is really cranky, I decided I needed some fresh air"

"Embry let's go!!" Sam shouted.

Leah looked up and I saw the pain in her eyes, she still loved him and it hurt every fiber in my body, "I'll see you later guys" I shouted as I took Leah's hand and walked towards the other direction.

I led her to a driftwood that lay under a canopy of trees, I sat down and she sat down at my side, she was quiet but the pain was still etched on her face, I lifted her chin up with my finger, forcing her eyes to lock with mine, her eyes were filled with tears, I caught one with my finger as it streamed down her cheek.

"Leah you still love him don't you?"

She nodded "I try so hard to forget him, I left my home because the pain was unbearable, all those years I was away I thought I had finally erased him from my heart, but the moment I saw him again, all the love and misery came back, Embry you have no idea how I want just erase every memory I have of him, but I can't, and its killing me"

She burst out in tears, I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her face to my bare chest, her tears pouring down my torso, and I soothed her hair trying to find a way to comfort her. I hated Sam for causing her pain, I wanted to hurt him just as much as he had hurt her, but deep down I understood him , he imprinted he had no choice but to leave Leah, they weren't destined for each other she was meant for me as I was for her.

"Lee, it's going to be okay, I promise"

She laughed as she wiped away her tears "I am so sorry Embry, you must think I am the biggest loser"

I cupped her face in my hands "I could never think of you as a loser"

She blushed "Embry can I ask you a question?"

"Anything"

"Why are you so nice to me, what did I do for you to care so much about what happens to me, and why do you look at me as if I am the only girl around?"

I felt blood rush to my cheeks, what was I suppose to tell her 'Leah, I love you, I have been in love with you since I saw you at the barbecue oh and I stare at you like that because I am a werewolf and you're my soul mate' Oh yeah, she would just love that.

"Embry?"

"Leah, I want to be part of your life, I guess you intrigue me, you have to realize how special you are"

She snorted "Me special, Embry you can't get any plainer than me"

"I see why you and Bella are best friends; you both don't see yourselves clearly"

She laughed "Edward always tells us that"

I winced "Leah do you hang out with Edward?"

She shrugged "Sure, sometimes usually when I visit Bella he's there, and they went to visit me a couple of times in Seattle, he's a good guy, shy at first but nonetheless pleasant, but I still can't help but think that him and his family are something special"

I felt my body tremble, Leah socialized with vampires and all because of Bella, if Bella wanted to get herself killed that was her problem but that didn't mean she had the right to put Leah's life in danger.

"Embry are you okay, your shaking?" her voice calmed me down.

"Yeah I am fine, it's just that I don't like the Cullen's they are dangerous Leah"

"Embry please don't tell me you believe in all those absurd legends, the Cullen's are good people I have met all of them"

"Leah, please be careful they give me a bad vibe"

"If it will make you feel better okay, but I still think your overreacting"

My phone started vibrating all of a sudden, I looked at the caller i.d. before answering

"What's up Sam?" I felt Leah wince, I tightened my hold on her.

"Embry meet me at the clearing in one hour, I think Seth is about to phase, and I need all hands on deck"

"Okay I will meet you there"

I closed the phone, Leah stood up immediately "I am going home" she stated.

"Can I walk you?"

"It's okay; I bet Sam is expecting you"

"Leah, I have time"

"Embry go, I know your part of Sam's little cult, so go before he gets mad"

I grabbed her arm as she turned to walk away "Leah, please"

"Why Embry, why do you follow him around like he's some god?"

"Sam isn't a bad guy, Leah" she was about to protest "let me finish, I know he hurt you and trust me if I could find the courage to hurt him back I would, but the fact that he hurt you doesn't change the fact that he has been there for me when I have needed him"

"What are you hiding, all of you are hiding something, and what is it?"

"I can't tell you, not yet, I'll tell you someday but not today, just trust me" I pleaded.

"Embry you say that you want to be part of my life, but if you can't be honest with me, then I can't trust you, I am sorry, please don't follow me"

I watched as she walked away from me, I was dying to tell her everything but deep inside I knew she wasn't ready to face the world of mythical creatures, a howl broke through the trees, there was no doubt in my mind that Seth Clearwater had just joined the pack.

**Did you like it??? Please reviews :) remember reviews = faster updates….**


	8. hero

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS I WAS PLANNING ON HAVING THIS CHAPTER EARLIER BUT EH I GOT UP READING ALL THE STORIES I SUBSCRIBED TOO...LOL...IT SEEMS LIKE EVRYONE WANTED TO UPDATE TODAY :) OKAY I WANT TO MAKE SOMETHING CLEAR LEAH WILL ****NOT**** PHASE IN THIS STORY, I WANT HER TO BE AS NORMAL AS POSSIBLE, BUT SHE WILL BE PART OF THAT WORLD, A WEREWOLF IMPRINTED ON HER, HER BEST FRIEND AND BROTHER ARE ALSO WEREWOLVES AND HER BEST GIRL FRIEND IS DATING A VAMPIRE…TO THE STORY…**

**LEAH**

I walked away from Embry fuming, I wanted to trust him, there was something about him that just gravitated me to him, as silly as it may sound I wanted him to be part of my life. But I had been hurt before, it took a lot for me to trust someone, but I couldn't pretend to be blind to the fact that he was always hanging around with Sam.

I didn't fully comprehend why it aggravated me so much, Jake was also one of his followers but it didn't bother me as much, I guess that I felt that Embry could be more than a friend, I didn't want to get hurt again my heart wouldn't be able to take it.

I was walking towards my house completely lost in my thoughts, I wanted to know what was going on in La Push, something was wrong I just couldn't put my finger on it, I knew one thing though Sam had something to do with it, and I was going to do whatever it took to figure out exactly what he and the rest of the guys were hiding.

I fastened my pace as I heard a howl break through the trees, I suddenly got the sense that something was wrong, I wanted to check on Seth, he was being really annoying lately, but he was my little brother and I had this maternal instinct towards him. I felt tension in the air as I finally caught sight of my house, I ran towards the door, I didn't know why but I had a bad feeling.

I walked through the door; my worst nightmare was laid out in front of my eyes. My father was on the ground holding on to his chest, I ran to his side as I felt tears well up in my eyes,

"Daddy, are you okay?!"

"Leah, call your mother" he directed me as he gasped for air.

"Dad, we need to call an ambulance" I was hysterical.

"Leah, listen to me, call your mother" his voice was stern.

I reluctantly got up and dialed my mom's cell number, my hands were shaking,

"Hello?"

"Mom!!"

"Leah, what's wrong?" she asked anxiously.

"Dad's having a heart attack!!"

"Leah, I am on my way"

I returned to my dad's side, he was still clutching his chest, tears continued to stream down my cheeks as I realized my dad was taking his final breaths.

"Daddy, please don't give up, please, mom's on her way, please dad I need you, we need you"

"Lee, princess, take of your mom and Seth, I love you sweetheart" my dad told me as he took his last final breath.

"NO!! DADDY PLEASE, COME BACK!!!" I clutched my dad's body refusing to believe that he was gone.

"Leah, oh my god" my mom stood at the door shocked as she saw me hugging my dad's lifeless body.

"Mom, he's gone, he's gone" I sobbed as my mom hugged me, I let go off my dad as I buried my face in my mom's chest, crying for the man who had been my hero.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**SETH**

I was a werewolf, and well I thought it was pretty damn cool. I was finally part of the 'in crowd' if you could call it that. I had spent months trying to decipher what the hell all the guys were taking to be so damn huge, and well now I was one of those overly sized teenagers all the old woman were going to gossip about.

The hatred that I had once felt for Sam for hurting my sister, was gone, I understood him now, he had no choice, I just wish Leah understood that, now all my anger was towards Embry, he imprinted on my sister I couldn't help the over protectiveness I have towards Leah, she is my sister and God knows I would give my left leg for her. I knew that there was nothing I could do to change the fact that she was his soul mate, but I be damned if he hurt her on my watch.

I didn't take me long to phase back, I guess the support made it easier, it took Sam two weeks after he first changed to phase back, it took me three hours. We were walking back to Sam's place; he promised me a lot of food, which was good because I was starving. I could see the cottage, we all walked towards it, surprised when Emily came running out.

We all followed him as he ran towards her, but instead of Emily running into his arms she ran to mines, everyone looked dumbfounded, Sam plain old hurt.

"Oh Seth, I am so sorry" she was crying.

"Emily, what are you talking about?" I asked her as she released her hold.

I looked around at the rest of the pack; they all had worried expressions planted on their faces.

"Emily, sweetheart what happened?" Sam asked her.

"Seth, it's your dad, he had a heart attack"

"WHAT?! WHEN?!" I felt as if my world was crumbling beneath me.

"Tonight, Leah found him, Seth you need to get to the hospital your mom and sister need you"

I nodded sheepishly "Seth, let's go" Sam pulled me to the car. Emily was sobbing in the front seat, my dad had to be okay, he had to be, and I needed him now more than ever.

When we reached the hospital the rest of the guys were already there, Embry was very anxious, I figured that he was worried about Leah, we entered the hospital to find the entire waiting room filled with La Push residents.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**LEAH**

The doctor had just proclaimed my father dead, I was numb, and I couldn't feel anything but the lump in my throat and the tears that continued to pour out my eyes. I was only faintly aware when Billy and Charlie left the room, leaving my mother and me with my dad's corpse. The nurse came in and draped the sheets over my dad, I ran to my mom and hugged her afraid that she was going to leave me, I needed Seth but he wasn't here, I wanted him to comfort me, because him and my mom were all I had left.

"Leah, let's go" she told me as she planted one last kiss on my dad's forehead "I love you Harry forever" she whispered to him.

"I love you Daddy" I told him as I followed my mom out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**SETH**

I knew I was too late when I saw my mother and sister walk through the door, Leah's eyes were swollen and she didn't take her gaze off the ground, my mom stood like a statue as everyone expressed their remorse, I felt as if the air had been knocked out of me as Leah finally looked up and met my eyes, he was gone, it was etched on her face, my father had died and I wasn't even able to say goodbye.

My eyes stung as tears started pouring out, Leah walked up to me like a zombie, nothing but sorrow in her expression, I clutched her the moment she was close enough, her wall broke the moment she was in my arms, I felt her tears leak down my chest as she sobbed and whimpered.

"He's gone Seth, he's gone" she cried.

I was speechless, I couldn't find my voice, I wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay, but how could I promise her that, when I wasn't sure myself. My mom walked up to us, I hugged them both, this was my responsibility now, I would take care of them with my life, my dad would not have to worry about them, I was going to protect them now.

Everyone who had congregated at the hospital gave us our space, I didn't want to talk to anyone, all I wanted was to be with my family, and they were all that mattered now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**LEAH**

I clung to my brother for dear life, I felt safe in his arms, he was exactly like my dad, and I felt a bit of hope in knowing that my dad's legacy would be carried on by my brother Seth. I didn't pay attention to the people around us, they were spectators, all I wanted was to go home and mourn for my dad.

"Sue, you and the kids need to go home and rest" Billy told my mom, I knew Billy was as heartbroken as we were, my dad was like his brother, they had bond nobody but them understood.

"Your right Billy, I need to be alone with my kids right now" my mom assured him as she squeezed his hand for support.

"Sue I'll take you" Charlie, my dad's best friend offered.

"Thank you Charlie"

"Leah?" I turned to see Bella standing with Edward by her side.

"Oh Lee, I am so sorry, please you know you can count on me for anything you need"

"Thanks Bells, I am going to need my best friend now more than ever"

"Lee, anytime, whenever you need me, I'll be there, I promise"

"Thank you" I told her as I hugged her.

I walked out of the hospital never taking my eyes off the ground, I bumped into what seemed like a wall, I stumbled backwards, and I felt hot hands save me from a disastrous fall. I looked up and realized that Embry's face was only inches away from mines, I felt lightheaded; so many emotions were running through my body that I felt I was going to explode any second.

He straightened me up, never taking his hand off my lower back "Leah, are you okay?"

"Not really" I whispered as more tears threatened to burst out.

"I am so sorry, I know it doesn't help, but I don't know what to say to make you feel better" I looked at his eyes and found that he every word he spoke was coming from the heart.

"Thanks for caring Embry"

"Of course, I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to be part of your life, Leah"

I nodded "I need to go; I need to be with my family right now"

I turned and he grabbed my hand, my eyes locking once again with his "If you need anything, please call me, I will be there in a heartbeat"

"Thank you" I kissed him on the cheek and ran to Charlie's cruiser.

I rested my head on Seth's shoulder, I couldn't erase the image of my dad's final breaths, he died in my arms and that would haunt me forever.

**Embry**

I watched my angel walk away; it killed me to know that she was hurting; I knew her father meant the world to her. The moment Emily said that Harry had had a heart attack all I could think about was her.

I found myself running faster than I had ever ran before, when I saw run into Seth's arms, my heart shattered I wanted to be the one to hold her, to comfort her, but I understood that she needed her brother, he was the only one that could truly comprehend the pain she was going through.

Sam longed to comfort her as well, I didn't need to read his mind to see it, he loved her, her pain was his pain and would forever be.

Emily wanted to have her best friend back and envy crossed her face when she realized Bella had taken her place a long time ago. Bella unfortunately would be the girl Leah ran too when she needed a shoulder to cry on, she would be the girl Leah would call when she felt like giving up.

Jake watched his best friend almost sister mourn for the man he too loved as a father, he kept his distance because he knew would falter in her presence, he was weak, Harry had been such a vital person in his life, especially after his mother died, the Clearwater's had become the only other family he had ever known. Harry and Sue saw him like another son; Leah and Seth saw him like another sibling, the bond those families shared was beyond blood it was love.

I watched her run to the cruiser and lean on her brother for support, I would settle for now, because one day I was going to be the one she counted on.

**Did you like it?? Please review…I did various p.o.v's because I wanted to give you guys the opportunity to see what was going through all of their minds,, definitely a sad chapter to write :( but I hope I didn't disappoint you guys …**


	9. peace

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS… HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER :)**

**LEAH**

I watched as my mother scattered my dad's ashes on the beach. We had gained so many memories on this beach; all the nights when my dad would explain the constellations to us, or how he would retell our tribal legends with such wisdom and grace. My mind still couldn't believe that he was gone; I wanted to wake up from the nightmare that was my life.

I didn't understand why life kept punishing me, I had always been a decent person, I never disrespected my parents, I loved my brother more than myself, I was kind to others, what could I have possibly done to deserve all the heartache I had endured in the past four years.

I clutched to my brother's side as the tears that seemed never ending continued to pour from my eyes, I had been crying since I walked in my house to find my dad laying on the floor, not a second would pass without a tear streaking my cheek.

The pain I was feeling in my chest, made it hard to breathe, I clung to my brother for support. Seth cried but gained back his composure before the funeral, I knew he felt he was the man of the house now, and I understood it was his role to take, my father would be proud of the man Seth was becoming.

It shocked how much my brother had grown in my absence; he wasn't the baby faced boy any more. He was a man the only trace of the boy was his infectious smile, physically he had grown to be much taller than my dad, and muscles defining every inch of his body, the roundness of his face was gone, replaced by a strong jaw. Emotionally he was still my little brother Seth, yes he had matured, but I was still able to spend hours laughing with him, because he was the sweetest person I had ever met.

He had my dad's high spirit personality, it didn't matter if the world was crashing down, and they would always find a way to make you smile. I was like my mom, tough, took everything way too seriously, Seth and my dad were the ones that always reminded us to let loose. But now my dad was gone, Seth was going to be the one we depended on. It was a lot responsibility to put on a sixteen year old, but he took the challenge with honor, he knew it was what my dad would have wanted.

We left the beach and headed back to our house, we had scattered my dad's ashes alone, and we had decided it was a moment we wanted to remain private, when we reached our house practically all of La Push's inhabitants were there. Emily had cooked lunch and everyone was there to pay their last respects to my father. I ignored everyone as I walked in, I knew that I was being rude but I didn't want to hear apologies, it was none of their faults my dad was gone, it was life's fault.

I sat on the stair case looking down at my hands as tears fell into them, I could feel everyone looking at me, but I didn't want to meet their gazes, I didn't need their sympathy, it wasn't going to make me feel any better.

"Hey, Lee" I didn't have to look up, I knew who it was, Jake sat next to me on the staircase putting his arm around my shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, I could feel the pain in his voice, Jake loved my dad like another father, I knew his death was hurting him as much as it was hurting me.

"I feel numb, like my body is going to give out any second, you?"

"Lee, I can't explain it, when my mom died I was too young to mourn I didn't understand death, I thought my mom was going on an extended vacation, but now I am older and the pain of losing someone I loved like a dad, is unbearable."

"I know what you mean, Jake I can't believe he's gone, I feel like I am losing everyone I love" I started sobbing, and Jake tightened his hold.

"Lee, you can't give up, you have your mom, Seth, Bella, and me, Lee, and I will never leave you" he assured me.

"Promise me Jake, promise me that you will always be my best man" I looked straight into his eyes.

"I promise Leah, I will always be here for you, you could never lose me, and our bond is thicker than blood remember?"

I smiled for the first time since my dad's death, when Jake and I were little we always used to say that we didn't need to have the same blood to be related, our bond was thicker than blood.

"Leah, have you eaten, you look like you're going to pass out any minute now"

"No, I am not hungry"

"Leah Clearwater, you can't do this to yourself, you are going to get yourself sick, come on your going to eat" Jake pulled me up and I followed him like a lifeless corpse towards the kitchen.

The smell of food made my stomach rumble, Seth was sitting on a chair and smiled at me when he saw me approaching "Sis, finally decided to eat?"

"Jake is forcing me"

"By the way, where the hell is my best friend Bella" I asked looking around; I knew her pale skin would stick out.

I noticed Emily wince, when I mentioned her, but I didn't have the energy to care, she lost her best friend title the moment she stole my boyfriend.

"You were looking for me?" Bella asked as she skitted into the room.

Jake excused himself, I assumed he hadn't forgiven her yet, the moment I was feeling better, I would fix that, there was no way my two best friends were going to stay mad at each other for long.

"Yes, I was Isabella, where have you been?"

"Leah, don't call me that, Edward just dropped me off at the border"

"Why didn't he come?"

"Lee, you know the Cullen's aren't allowed here"

"Oh right, stupid superstitions, but I am glad you came though"

"Lee I wouldn't sell you out today, besides my dad is pretty messed up too" I nodded; Charlie was one of my dad's best friend.

"Leah, can I have a minute?" I turned to see Sam standing in the hallway.

Seth and Bella sensing the tension excused themselves, leaving me alone with the man that broke me. It felt as if my heart was going to give out any second now, having him in this close proximity had me feeling light headed. I had seen him around but we never acknowledged each other, this would be the first conversation since I returned to La Push.

"What do you want Sam?" I tried to sound agitated but it came out like a whimper.

"I wanted to see how you were doing, I know how much your dad meant to you" I hated the fact that he was truly concerned about my well being, I could see it in his eyes.

"I am fine; the people I love are here for me"

"Leah, I am here for you too, don't think that because we are no longer together that I don't love you, I will always love you Lee, always"

I scoffed "Yeah you just love her more"

"Leah, I never meant to hurt you, but life just plays tricks with our emotions, if things were different, I would be with you Lee-Lee" I felt as if I had been slapped in the face at the sound of my nickname.

"You bastard, how dare you call me that!" I snarled.

He backed up sensing my anger, "I am sorry, but it's the truth, I still and will forever love you"

"How could you do this to me now, Sam? Do you think my heart can take any more pain, my dad just died, and yet here you stand telling me you love me, but that I am still not enough, are you trying to kill me Sam, because you're doing a pretty good job at it" my knees gave out.

I was exhausted, the lack of sleep and food were catching up to me, the last thing I remember was Sam crouched in front of me, and there was black.

Xoooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxo

I woke up to darkness outside, I stood up too fast and felt the ringing in my ears, I stumbled as I tried to get up from bed, I almost fell but hot arms rescued me before hit the ground. My vision was blurred so I wasn't able to see who placed me back on the bed.

"Leah, are you okay?" I recognized his voice, I couldn't help but smile.

"You know you keep saving me, I just don't understand why" I told him, my voice as low as a whisper.

"I told you, I am always going to be here to save you" he told me as he soothed my hair.

"Leah, are you feeling better, you gave us quite a scare"

"Yeah, I am fine, I needed to rest, and my body was drained"

"You need to take care of yourself better, Seth and your mom need you, and well I need you" I looked up at him, his cheeks were crimson.

I placed a hand on his cheek; he put his hand over mine, and rested his head on my hand "Why do you need me?"

"I feel this pull towards you, all I want to do is make sure your happy and safe, I can't explain it" he told me genuinely.

"Thanks, would it sound weird if I told you, that I felt the same way?"

"No of course not, it would make what I am feeling a bit more normal"

I tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear, and he sighed, he looked straight into my eyes, and I felt as if he could see right through me, every wall I had built up crumbled under his gaze. He stroked my cheek and the heat of his touch lingered on my skin.

"I should go now, you need to rest" he told me as he got off my bed.

I grabbed his hand "Embry, please stay" I pleaded.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable"

"No, please, I need a friend, please stay with me"

"Your wish is my command" he told me as he lay down next to me, I snuggled close to him and he cradled me in his arms.

I couldn't comprehend the feeling that crept in my stomach, it seemed so foreign, I felt safe in Embry's arm, I didn't know why, but I knew nothing or no one would hurt me when I was with him, for once in a long time I felt at peace.

Embry stroked my hair, he didn't speak we just snuggled in a comfortable silence, both lost in our own thoughts. His breathing evened and I noticed he had fallen asleep, I snuggled closer and he tightened his hold, and then I fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Did you like it?? A bit of fluff at the end...Next chapter the action will begin :)**


	10. abducted

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS...OKAY THIS CHAPTER MAY NOT BE AS LONG AS THE OTHERS BUT TRUST ME IT'S CRUCIAL THIS IS WHERE THE ACTION STARTS :)**

**LEAH**

My head was in a daze, I was so content, I hadn't had a good night sleep in years, but somehow sleeping in Embry's arm made me feel happy and safe. The way he cradled me in his arms was mesmerizing, not even Sam had held me with such devotion.

My head rested on his bare chest as I enjoyed listening to his slow breathing. The heat of his body had me sweating but yet I couldn't find the will to let him go. 'What has gotten into you, Leah?' I asked myself.

I felt Embry's body shift, I held on to him tighter, not wanting to let go, I found comfort in his arms, I had just lost my dad, I felt as if being with Embry was keeping me sane. I found it funny how I felt so comfortable with a guy I had just begun to acknowledge.

I had known Embry my whole life, but had never bothered to get to know him; he was Jake's best friend in my book. But in the last couple of weeks I grown to care for him and not as only a friend, but as someone I could really open my heart too.

Embry must have noticed my reluctance to let him go, because he tightened his hold on my waist, he sighed as he kissed my head. I could feel the smile form on my face.

"Good morning" he breathed.

"Good morning" I responded as I traced the contours of his torso.

"Are we feeling better today?" he asked me while playing with strands of my hair.

I shifted my body so that I was gazing into his eyes, his breathing stopped as I placed a hand on his cheek "Yes, thanks to you"

His eyes were wide, but they relaxed as he cupped my face in his huge hands "I am glad to be of service, especially when I have the pleasure to see you smile"

I couldn't help blushing as he stroked my cheek, sending shivers down my spine, I am sure if anyone would have walked in at the moment, it would have looked like a very compromising position, but the innocence of it was killing me. I wanted to tangle my fingers in his hair and kiss his full lips. And my they looked simply irresistible as my face was just inches away from his.

My heart began to flutter erratically as he leaned closer to me, he chuckled probably sensing the anticipation running through my body, his lips were only inches from mine, my eyes closed on instinct, I waited for his kiss, but it never came, I opened my eyes to see him looking intently at me "You are absolutely beautiful" he told me as his hot husky breath blew on my face, causing the room to spin.

My emotions over took my self control as I crushed my lips to his, he was hesitant at first, I bit his lower lip trying to get a reaction from him, that was all it took, he lunged himself on top of me, my back was now on the mattress and he was on top of me, kissing me passionately, I felt as if I was floating, nothing else mattered all I wanted was to kiss Embry and never have stop.

We broke off panting for air, he gave me one of his radiant smiles as he planted gentle kisses all over my face, I couldn't help but giggle at him. Suddenly right in the moment of our bliss a loud howl escaped the forest. I winced the howl sounded urgent; Embry was frozen as he gazed out the window.

Before I knew it he was off the bed, leaving me dumbfounded, I straightened up way too fast causing the room to spin, "Wow head rush"

"I must be one hell of a kisser" he teased but I could tell he was rather proud of the response he had gotten from me.

I blushed "Where are you going?" I asked him when I noticed he was about to jump out my window.

"I have to go Lee, but I promise I will be back later"

I nodded "Embry, I have a door" I pointed out.

"Yeah I know but I don't think your mom nor Seth would be to glad if I came out of your room in the morning"

"Yeah your probably right, but I think your forgetting something" I pouted, trying to give him a hint.

He smiled as he walked to my bed, he leaned down and stroked my cheek with his finger before planting a gentle kiss on my lips "I'll come by later, be safe"

"I'll be waiting"

"Bye Lee"

I waved him bye as I saw him exit through my window, I heard another howl and my body flinched with fear. I decided it was time to start my day; I got up from bed and walked downstairs.

My mom was sitting on my dad's old recliner mindlessly watching TV.,

"Hey mom"

"Hey sweetheart, sleep good?" she asked absentminded.

"Yeah better than I expected, you?"

"I took a sleeping pill and well Seth stayed with me" she told me.

"That's good mom, do you want breakfast?"

"No, honey, I ate already"

My heart broke to see my mom so sad, she had always been the one up on her feet, doing something, and yet here she was sitting on a couch, looking at the television but not really watching it. I walked up to her and kneeled in front of her grabbing both of her hands in mine.

"Mom, it's going to get better I promise, but just sitting here and letting the sorrow eat you alive isn't going to help, dad wouldn't want to see you like this"

My mom looked up at me "Your right sweetheart, it's just so hard, but your right, you know what I am going to go over to Billy's he said he had something really important to share with me"

"Okay mom, go I bet Billy is already waiting for you"

I headed to the kitchen while my mom got ready to go to Billy's , I was curious as to what Billy had to tell my mom, but that train of thought didn't last long as Embry once again took over my thoughts.

I needed to go outside or waiting for Embry to come visit me was going to drive me mad,

"Leah, I am leaving, I will be back soon, okay?"

"Okay mom" I waved her off.

I ran up to the bathroom and took the fastest shower known to man, I put on the first thing I found on the closet and rushed outside.

The natural air was so relaxing, I decided that I wanted to walk up to the cliff Embry and I had jumped off, I chose a trail that was secluded from any hikers. It was supposed to be really dangerous but I was a native, so I knew the hike pretty well.

It was nice to walk alone in the forest, no one could bother you, and I took the time to think about how much my life had changed in the last couple of years.

Sorrow and pain were the only words I could find to describe it, but out of late hope was creeping in. I finally found someone I could trust with my heart, I had an amazing mother and brother who were going to help me through the tough times; I had to reconcile my two best friends in order for my life to be seemingly at peace.

My head was so busy over analyzing my thoughts I was faintly aware of the sound of a twig breaking. I felt as if I was being watched, eyes burning through the back of my head, I fastened my pace, not taking a glance at what was lurking behind me.

As if the air had just blown her in, a beautiful woman with fire red hair stood before me, she had twigs and leaves all over her clothes, but what terrified me the most was her eyes. They were blood red and, my body sensed the danger that was approaching, I wanted to run for it, but it seemed as if my feet were nailed to the ground.

She must have noticed my fear because she started walking towards me, I started retreating my footsteps and then I bumped into what seemed to be a rock. I turned to see another red eyed man, but he was dark skinned. He smiled at me and I felt I was going to pass out any minute now.

My voice was nonexistent as I tried to scream, only a whimper coming out.

"Victoria, she is carrying the scent of the dogs" the man spoke.

"I know, but her blood does smell good" she snarled.

My eyes were wide open as I digested what they had just said, I tried to run for it, but the man caught me before I could even blink, I struggled against his hold, but he just held me tighter, I tried to scream but his hand was planted over my mouth.

Victoria walked towards me "Now, now I don't want to have to kill you so soon, so I suggest you behave yourself"

"Victoria, are you sure we can't just kill her, she smells really good" the man asked her as I felt his cold breath on my neck.

I shivered, I was going to die, I whimpered as I thought about the pain my death would cause my mom and Seth. Tears started streaming down my cheek as I thought about leaving my best friends still mad at each other.

But what hurt the most was that I wasn't going to be able to kiss Embry again, I knew in that very moment with my life on the line, that I was falling in love with him, and yet I would never be able to tell him, that he had been the one to finally give me the chance to love again.

I wished I had told Sam and Emily that I forgave them, that they could live in peace because I would never do anything to interfere with their happiness especially since I had found mine.

"This will show those dogs just who they are messing with" Victoria snarled.

She walked over to me, a wet cloth in her hand, the man uncovered my mouth, Victoria placed the cloth on my mouth, the scent was unbearable it had me feeling light headed before I drifted to unconsciousness, I was faintly aware when I heard the piercing howl of a wolf in agony.

**What did you think??? Reviews…the man is Laurent by the way, they abducted Leah to show the wolves they aren't playing clean, and the fact that Embry's scent was all over her made her the perfect candidate. I will update soon PROMISE!!! BUT YOU HAVE TO REVIEW :)**


	11. lost love

**ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS…NOW WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO LEAH AFTER HER KISS WITH EMBRY… NOW THIS CHAPTER WILL CONSIST OF WHAT EMBRY DID.... AND WHEN HE FINDS OUT HIS IMPRINT IS MISSING…ENJOY**

**EMBRY**

Leah Clearwater, was sleeping in my arms, it couldn't get any better than this moment, just having her by my side and knowing that she was safe was the most euphoric I had ever felt. Her head rested on my chest and I felt that my heat was making her sweat, but she didn't move and I didn't want to wake her, I wanted to cherish this moment as long as I could.

I shifted my body slightly, and I couldn't help but smile when she held on to me tighter, I wanted her to know that I wanted her close to me as much as she did, so I tightened my grip on her waist while planting a kiss on her head. Her hair smelled amazing and it was like black satin against my skin.

"Good morning" I breathed.

"Good morning" she responded as she traced the contours of my torso, her touch was so delicate it made the fine hairs on my neck stand up.

"Are we feeling better today?" I asked her while playing with strands of her hair.

My breathing stopped as she shifted her body and gazed deep into my eyes, her small hand resting on my cheek as she spoke "Yes, thanks to you"

My eyes were wide with shock, but I relaxed as I realized that this is what I had been dreaming for, I wanted her and only her, I cupped her face in my hands "I am glad to be of service, especially when I have the pleasure to see you smile"

I felt her shiver as I stroked her flushed cheek, I leaned down leaving our faces only inches apart, I chuckled as her heart rate increased, I brought her face closer to mine, she closed her eyes in anticipation, I wanted to kiss her but I couldn't take my eyes off of her face, she looked so serene and utterly beautiful, it took my breath away, she opened her eyes,

"You are absolutely beautiful" I told her.

Before I had time to think, her lips were on mine, she was kissing me, I couldn't believe it, wasn't I supposed to be the one making the first move, I was shocked I had absolutely no experience kissing girls, in reality Leah was my first kiss. Leah bit my lower lip, probably trying to get some sort of reaction from me, and she sure knew what she was doing.

My hormones kicked in as I threw on the mattress, so that I was on top of her, all my body weight supported by my arms. We kissed passionately, I was engulfed in every part of her, I had never tried drugs but her kisses were making me feel as if she was the only addiction I would ever need.

We broke off both panting for air, I couldn't help the huge smile that was on my face, I couldn't have asked for a better girl I planted kisses all over her face as she giggled, even her giggle was perfect, I couldn't see one flaw on her.

And like the saying 'Everything good must come to an end' I heard Sam's howl from within the trees. I gazed out the window, internally cursing Sam for ruining my moment of bliss. I jumped off the bed and put on my shoes.

Leah looked confused as she straightened up way too fast "Wow head rush" she said.

"I must be one hell of a kisser" I teased, but I admit I was rather pleased with her reaction.

She blushed, I was about to jump out her window when she asked "Where are you going?"

"I have to go Lee, but I promise I will be back later" I didn't want to leave her, but duty calls.

She nodded "Embry, I have a door" she pointed out.

"Yeah I know but I don't think your mom nor Seth would be to glad if I came out of your room in the morning" I knew Seth was going to find out regardless, but I didn't want to make a scene.

"Yeah your probably right, but I think your forgetting something" she pouted, and she looked like the most adorable creature in the world.

I smiled as I walked to her bed, I stroked her cheek, causing her to blush, and I bent down planting a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I'll come by later, be safe" I told her as I headed towards her window.

"I'll be waiting" she assured me, and my heart nearly melted right there, she wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with her.

"Bye Lee"

I jumped out her window, and Sam howled once again, I ran deep into the trees, stripped off my clothes and phased.

_What's going on?_ I asked.

Everyone had phased, but none of us the slightest idea as to what was going on.

_All of you, Emily's now_ Sam told us as his thoughts drifted away.

I was happy that he had phased back, I didn't want his opinion on my night with Leah, and it was none of his damn business. I replayed the kiss, the emotions that ran through my body as our lips moved in synchronization.

_EW!!! EMBRY!! I DO NOT WANT TO THINK ABOUT KISSING MY SISTER!!_ Seth grumbled.

_Too bad, get out of my head_

_Aw Come on Embry, you know we can't help it, plus I agree with Seth, Leah is not someone I want to imagine making out with_ Jake declared.

_Is that her room? What the hell were you doing in my sister's room Call?_ Seth snarled.

I didn't have to reply as the thoughts of holding her all night slipped. I cursed the lack of privacy.

_THAT WAS YOU! I KNEW I SMELLED SOMETHING WEIRD, YOU WERE IN MY HOUSE ALL NIGHT, WITH MY SISTER…IN HER BED!!!_

Seth was furious, I could feel it, he felt that it was his sole responsibility to care for Sue and Leah now that his dad had passed, I couldn't blame him, if I had a sister I would act the same way.

_Seth she asked me to stay_

I showed him how she had asked me to stay by her side, tears were streaming down her cheek, Seth whimpered.

_Fine Embry, I will let this pass because she needed you, but you better watch yourself, Embry, remember you can't hide anything from me._

_Unfortunately_ I grumbled.

I could see Sam and Emily's cottage; I phased back and walked to the house with Jake and Seth. When we entered the rest of the pack was already there, they were all looking anxiously at Sam. Emily was in the kitchen feeding Claire, when she noticed that all of us were there, she left outside to give us privacy.

"Sam, what's going on?" Jared asked.

"I was on patrol last night, and I smelled the scent of the red haired vampire along the trail that leads to the cliffs, but she wasn't alone there was another scent, a new one"

"None of the Cullen's?" Jake snarled. Vampires were a touchy subject for him, especially this vampire; she's been trying to kill Bella for months.

"No, I would have recognized their scent; we are on red alert as of right now"

"More patrols?" Paul muttered.

"Yes, I don't want any more innocent people hurt, be careful in the woods and make sure that no one is going to deep into the trails, especially the one that leads to the cliffs"

We all nodded, the atmosphere was tense, I knew most of us were thinking about the dangers to our imprints, we hated the fact that Vampires were on our lands, feeding off our people.

Suddenly Emily burst in; Claire held tightly against her body, she looked anxious, I noticed that Billy and Sue were on her trail, both horror stricken.

Sam was at Emily's side within a second and Quil had taken hold of Claire.

"Sam, have you seen Leah?" Sue asked anguished.

My heart stopped at that very moment as I realized that something was terribly wrong, and it had to do with Leah.

"No, Sue, why what's wrong?" I could see the concern in Sam's face; we both loved the same girl.

"Billy just explained everything to me, I know everything, and he also told me about the scent you discovered, I rushed home to check on Leah, and she wasn't there, but she left me this note"

She handed the note to Sam who froze at the instant he read it, I yanked it out of his hand my chest throbbing as I read what she had written:

_Mom,_

_I am going hiking to the cliffs, be back soon. _

_Love you, Lee_

I felt my the heat running through my veins, I had to find her, I had to know that she was okay, I sprinted out of the house my body trembling as I dashed to the forest. I was faintly aware of the others following me.

"Embry, hold on, we are coming with you!" Seth shouted distress in his voice.

I barely made it in the forest before I phased, I howled in agony. My Leah was missing, I couldn't fathom the idea that they had found her.

What if they hurt her? Would I ever see the love of my life again? Why didn't I tell her I loved her? All these questions popped into my head, my chest was about to explode from the pain.

"_Embry, don't worry we will find her"_ Jake.

My brothers were all looking at me with pity, everyone but Sam; his thoughts were mixed between anger and concern. Images of him and Leah kissing and declaring their love were in all our thoughts.

I growled at him, she was my Leah, not his, he had Emily.

_I am sorry Embry, but you know I still love her; I am just as scared as you are_

I wanted to rip his face off, but I knew Leah needed me, I wouldn't waste my time on him, I turned my back on him and ran deeper into the forest with Seth on my flank the others had separated towards other directions.

I pushed my legs as fast as they could go, I would search forever if I had too, but I would find her, because without her my life was meaningless.

**Did you like it?? I think that I have proven to be pretty good when it comes to updating, but that is only because always review, so continue reviewing and I will keep updating :)**


	12. did she really say that?

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS… I WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO REFRAING FROM UPDATING…MAKE YOU GUYS SQUIRM FOR A BIT… BUT I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF…ENJOY THE CHAPTER :)**

**LEAH**

My head was throbbing, and I was freezing. I didn't remember anything and when I opened my eyes I was shocked at my surroundings. I was tied to a tree, my mouth was covered and I was only wearing a bra and panties. I looked around anxiously wondering what the hell had happened to me.

And then it all came crashing down as the two beautiful creatures I had seen in the forest approached me. The woman crouched right in front of me, my eyes were wide with shock as she bared her teeth at me a low snarl escaping her throat.

The man was leaning against another tree, smirking at me, his eyes were pitch black as his eyes traveled up and down my body. My legs were numb from being on my feet for so long, my body was weak, the only thing keeping me up was the fact that I was tied to a damn tree.

"Laurent it seems like sleeping beauty, finally decided to join our little party" she told him as her eyes never left mines.

Her glare was deadly, I was trying to be tough, but I knew my eyes betrayed me, I was scared, scared that I was never going to see my family again, never was I going to laugh with Jake, or gossip with Bella, but what hurt the most was the fact that Embry's lips were never going to kiss mine.

She snarled at me as she turned and walked towards Laurent, "Do you think the dogs have realized that she's missing yet?" she asked him.

"They have been howling at night, so I presume they have, but they haven't discovered out trail yet" he told her a smile on his lips.

"What a shame, their little princess must be freezing" she laughed as she eyed my nearly naked body.

Anger flowed through my body, I tried to scream but it was muffled by the cloth that was wrapped around my mouth.

"Laurent it seems like she is getting annoyed by us, maybe you should teach her a lesson" she told him as she turned and walked away leaving me alone with the man.

"My pleasure" he told her as he walked towards me.

My body shuttered as he got closer to me, he stopped a few feet away from me a mischievous smile playing on his lips, and his eyes were hungry as he took yet another good look at me. My eyes were wide with horror, something bad was approaching I could feel it.

"You are beautiful" he growled "And you smell simply delicious"

His hands made contact with my body and I flinched at the coldness, his hands started moving up and down my arm, I shifted and he looked up at me.

He was angry at my reaction, he snarled as he pinned me to the tree, causing pain to shoot up and down my back. His hands were on my hips, with as much force that I could muster I tried to break from his hold, this only caused him to pick me up and wrap my legs around his waist, he placed my tied hands around his back.

I whimpered as I realized what he was trying to do, I continued to keep fighting but he was like a statue, as much as I would try to push him away he wouldn't budge. His hands proceeded to run up and down my legs as he buried his face in my neck and chest.

I shivered in horror as his marble skin made contact with the hollow of my neck, he snarled

"Poor dog, to lose you, remind me to thank Victoria" he muttered.

I cringed at his icy breath; one of his hands left my leg, and began moving from my waist to my breast. He pushed me up higher scraping my back more, our faces were now at the same level, and he looked at me like I was some type of meal.

Tears were streaming down my face as he crushed his lips to mine, it felt like a rock had smacked into me. He kissed me fiercely as I tried to push him away, I pulled his hair but that seemed to just turn him on more, the tears were blurring my vision, I knew what was about to happen as I faintly heard him trying to unzip his pants. I fought harder, I wished that he would just kill me; I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I got raped.

Suddenly he froze as howls and growls erupted from all around us, I was horror stricken as huge wolves appeared in the clearing, there were seven of them. I was in shock could my life get any worse, I had been about to get raped a minute ago, and now I was going to get eaten.

Laurent yanked me off the tree, and he put me in front of him as if I was so some sort of bait, the wolves growled, as he leaned his head down to my neck. His teeth grazed my neck and the wolves went wild, getting closer and closer to us. I could feel the fear radiating off of Laurent, before I knew it he threw me on the floor my head colliding with a rock.

I was faintly aware that a couple of wolves ran after him, I was on the muddy ground; I could smell the blood as it ran down my face. Everything was spinning, and then I saw him, Embry walking to me. It felt like a dream, his face was anxious behind him was Seth, they crouched in front of me. Embry cradled me in his hot arms, I heard him sobbing as he buried my face in his chest. Seth removed the cloth from my mouth and I gasped for air.

"Lee, thank god you're okay" he cried.

I couldn't find my voice; my body was still in shock. Embry held me tighter as if I was going to disappear. My vision was getting blurry I knew it wasn't long before I would pass out.

"Embry, we need to get her outta here, she's losing too much blood" Seth pleaded.

Embry nodded and picked me up, cradling me like a baby in his arms. Seth broke out in a run, Embry looked down at me and our eyes connected. I could see the worry and anger in his eyes. He noticed the cut on my head and a growl escaped his chest. I rested my head on his chest and he relaxed.

My eyes closed and I was faintly aware when Embry spoke in a whisper "I love you Leah"

"_I love you too Embry" I muttered._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooo

**EMBRY**

We had spent the entire night searching for some trace of Leah but her scent was nowhere to be found. Sam had ordered us to come back to his house to regroup ourselves. Paul and Jared were still in the forest just in case something showed up.

Sue was back at her house with Billy anxiously hoping that Leah would turn up there. The Cullen's had been informed and were helping us out by looking for her scent on their territory. Bella had rushed to La Push the moment she heard about Leah's disappearance, she blamed herself, because she knew that the red head was truly after her. Leah was simply a tool to get back at us. She was with Sue trying to comfort her in any way possible.

I stared out the window hoping that by some miracle she would emerge and run into my arms.

"Embry, are you hungry?" Emily asked cautiously, she was worried but she knew I was in agony.

"No, thanks Em" I muttered.

"Embry, I know this is hard for you, but I know Leah is going to be okay, she's a fighter, always has been, she'll come back to you"

"I hope your right Em, because if I lose her, I don't if I will be able to endure that pain"

At that precise moment the phone rang, I nearly tackled the phone as I picked it up.

"Hello?" I breathed.

"Embry, its Edward"

"Have you found something?"

"Yes, Alice had a vision, Leah is human so Alice can see her, she doesn't have much time Embry, meet us at the border at once."

"We're on our way" I hanged and the rest of the guys were surrounding me.

"We have to go" I informed them as I proceeded to the door.

"What did he say?" Seth asked as he followed me.

"Alice saw a vision, he didn't tell me of what, and he simply said that we didn't have a lot of time"

Sam growled, we all phased and began running to the border, I replayed the conversation in my head for everyone.

When they heard that Leah was running out of time, everyone's pace quickened, we were close to the border, their way too sweet scent burned our noses.

Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle, and Edward were already waiting for us; Jake phased back to talk to them.

"What did you find?" he asked them.

Alice the short girl answered him "I saw her at a clearing not too far from here, Laurent was trying to take advantage of her, when my vision stopped he was about to rape her…" she looked down.

_If that leech lays a hand on my sister I will kill him_ Seth growled

Anger was burning through my veins and I could feel that my brother's all felt the same way, Jake was trembling. I could feel the fury escaping Sam, but that couldn't compare to what I was feeling, I was going to kill that damn leech if he laid one finger on her.

"Where is the trail?" Jake asked when he finally gained his composure.

"A little north of here, it's right on the borderline" Carlisle informed.

Jake nodded and turned away "Jacob, we will ambush him when you find her, we will hold him down, if you wish to kill him yourself" Edward told him.

"Yeah, we have some business to straighten out with that leech, no one gets away with hurting the ones we love" Edward nodded.

Jake phased immediately and we started sprinting towards the north, suddenly her scent hit our noses and we all stopped immediately, I froze as I found her sweater on the floor. I ran to pick it up; I looked ahead and noticed her shirt was also on the ground.

_They want us to find her; they have left us a trail_ I told them

_Is this a trap?_ Quil asked.

_Everyone be extra cautious, even if it is a trap we have to continue we need to bring Leah home _Sam told us as he started running again.

We followed articles of her clothing still on the trail, her pants, shoes, socks, and beanie all scattered around the forest floor.

_We are getting closer I can smell her_ I shouted.

We all ran as fast as our legs could push us, then I smelled it, the leech, I heard a snarl, and then I saw her, the leech had pinned her against a tree, her legs around his hips she was trying to fight him off and failing miserably, I could see the tears in her eyes as he began to unzip his pants.

_I am going to kill him _

_Take your hands off my sister!!_

Sam whimpered in agony when he caught sight of Leah

That was all it took we emerged into the forest all growling, he froze immediately, Leah looked horror stricken, the coward yanked her off the tree, and put her in front of him, he knew we wouldn't hurt her, he bent his head down grazing his teeth along her neck.

I was about to lunge myself on him, but Sam stopped me.

_Embry, you will not touch him, stay with Leah, you too Seth, we will take care of it_ he ordered.

I didn't protest because when I saw him throw Leah on the floor, causing her to hit her head against a rock, all I wanted to do was stay with her. There was no doubt in my mind my brother's especially Sam and Jake would avenge her torture.

I phased back and walked anxiously towards her, Seth on my tail; I picked her up and buried her face in my chest. Blood was running down her face and back, Seth removed the cloth from her mouth and she gasped for air.

"Lee, thank god you're okay" Seth cried.

She didn't speak I assumed she was still in shock; she was very cold and was losing color by the second.

"Embry, we need to get her outta here, she's losing too much blood" Seth pleaded.

I nodded and picked her up, cradling her like a baby in my arms. Seth broke out in a run; I looked down at her and our eyes connected. I never wanted to look away, I loved her and I was beyond relieved that I had not lost her. I was not going to take any minute with her for granted, when she was better, I was going to tell her everything.

Her eyes closed "I love you Leah" I whispered

I almost had a heart attack when I heard her mutter in a voice so low the five words that I lived for _"I love you too Embry"._

**Did you like it? I know intense, yes Laurent was trying to rape her, he didn't care if he broke her like Edward worries with Bella, plus they were planning in killing her anyways.**

**REVIEWS :)**


	13. gulit and love

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS… I REALLY APPRECIATE IT…I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE TIL MONDAY…SO DON'T KILL ME...LOL...ENJOY :)**

**EMBRY**

Leah was cradled in my arms, only wearing underwear and a bra, the bloodsuckers had shredded her clothes to pieces leaving them scattered on the forest floor. Carlisle was meeting us at Sam and Emily's place, Leah was still bleeding and I was thankful for my scorching body temperature because I was able to keep her toasty warm.

I could hear the howls that echoed through the trees, the scent of burning vampire polluted the forest, but satisfaction ran through my veins as I knew that the filthy bloodsucker was burning in hell.

Seth was by my side as the small cottage came into view I ran faster in hopes that the doctor would be able to heal Leah. Emily came rushing out of the house Kim on her tail, she gasped as she got a look at the woman in my arms.

"Embry is she okay?" she asked.

"I don't know Emily, is Carlisle here?" I asked her, she didn't have to answer because his scent burnt my nose as he emerged from the trees. Jake, Sam, and Edward behind him.

"Embry, we must get her inside, the bleeding looks intensive" he informed me as he headed inside.

We walked in and Bella was in the living room waiting anxiously, her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she saw Leah, Edward was at her side at once to comfort her, a low growl escaped Jake's chest, but I was too worried about Leah to care, Emily directed us towards the spare bedroom where Carlisle began to check Leah.

Carlisle ordered everyone but Seth and I out, he proceeded to check Leah's cut and the scratches on her back, she needed stitches for her head and the scratches just needed to be clean.

"Her vitals are fine, her head is going to hurt when she wakes up, give her two of these" he told me as he placed a bottle of painkillers in my hand "she is in shock thus the reason she hasn't gained consciousness yet, let her rest she will wake up when she is ready."

"Thanks Doc" I told him as I escorted him out of the small room.

"Embry, if you she needs anything please don't hesitate on calling me" I couldn't find the will to hate Carlisle, he was too damn nice.

Seth left to inform his mom that Leah had been found; I stayed alone with her, wishing that she would wake up, I wanted to see her eyes and see her smile, but I had been instructed to let her rest, so I just sat and watched her.

"Can I come in?" I looked up to see Bella standing right outside the door.

I nodded, she walked in and sat on the chair that was on the opposite side of me, she looked at her best friend lying lifelessly on the bed, and she couldn't hide the guilt in her eyes. I saw a tear escape her eyes as she held one of Leah's hands.

"I am so sorry, Lee, this is my entire fault" she sobbed.

"Bella, this is not your fault, they did this to her because they wanted some sort of revenge on us" I assured her.

"No, you don't understand, it is my fault, everyone I love is in danger because of me, I can't continue to live like this, I can't just sit around while my family gets hurt, because that is what Jake and Leah are too me, they are my family."

"Listen to me Bella, don't you dare do anything reckless, it would kill her to lose you, she has already lost so many important people in her life, don't make her suffer anymore"

"I won't, Embry, you love her don't you?" she accused a small smile playing on her lips.

"Depends, how much do you know?" I questioned.

"Well Edward did mention that you imprinted on my best friend, but I know that imprinting doesn't lead to a romantic love, especially in her case because she was looking for a friend not a lover"

"She could see me as just a friend, but she will always be much more, I loved her since the moment I laid eyes on her, but I fell in love with her when she finally pulled her wall down and let me in"

She smiled, "I am happy she has you Embry, Leah deserves a happy ending, and I know you will protect her, she's like my sister Em, I know you make her happy, because the Leah I have seen in the last couple of days is the not the same one that left La Push, she is starting to be more like her old self, the one everyone loved to be around because her personality was so infectious, as long as you make her smile and live life to the fullest you will have my support, and I will help you In any way possible."

"Thanks Bella, I appreciate it"

She nodded as she stood up and walked towards the door "I'll come back when she wakes up"

"Yeah I have a feeling she's going to need a girl to talk too"

I watched as Bella left, and Jake walked in trying his hardest to avoid her gaze, those two seriously needed to get over there little spat.

"How she doing?' he asked as he leaned on the wall.

"She hasn't woken up yet, Carlisle says she may be in shock"

"Leah's a fighter, she'll get through it" it felt as if he was reassuring himself.

"She almost got raped Jake, she was rescued by wolves, this is all going to affect her, what are we supposed to say when she wakes up and starts asking questions, you know I can't keep secrets from her"

"Embry, but you have kept the biggest secret of all from her" he accused.

"She isn't ready for that yet, when I feel like it's the right time to tell her that I explode to a giant wolf, then I will tell her, until then I will be her friend, even if my heart longs for more"

"Embry, she is as crazy about you as you are for her, she is too damn stubborn to admit it but I know her like the palm of my hand, the way she acts around you is so different from her usual character, she trusts you, and the twinkle in her eye when she sees you is something I haven't seen in Leah for years"

"Embry?" I froze as I noticed Leah stir in her sleep.

"Leah, I am right here" I told her as I held her small hand in mine.

Her eyes fluttered open, Jake left to get the others, she was looking around confused at her surroundings, and she winced as she felt the pain in her head. Her eyes landed on me and a small smile crept on her lips. I wanted to tell her I loved her at that very instant everyone stormed into the small room.

Seth and Sue ran to her side, "Oh sweetheart, are you okay?" Sue asked as she stroked her daughter's hair.

Leah nodded, "Lee, you gave us quite a scare there?" Seth told his sister, I could see the relief in his face.

" You look like crap" Jake taunted as he kissed her cheek.

She stuck her tongue out at him, and everyone laughed. "I think she needs to rest" Sue informed us as Leah let out a small yawn.

Everyone walked out of the room, except Sam and I. Emily stopped at the door and noticed that Sam had stopped in his tracks right next to Leah, he bent down and grabbed her hand, I was trembling with rage, but contained it, I would not cause her further pain.

I could see the hurt in his eyes, I decided that they needed time alone, Sam looked distraught and I knew that no matter what I would do a part of Leah would always belong to him. I excused myself and Leah grabbed my hand,

"You will come back, right?" she asked me, her voice hoarse.

"Of course, when you two are done I will come back"

She smiled "Thank you" I kissed her hand and left Sam alone with the love of my life. I was an idiot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooo

**LEAH**

I watched as my guardian angel, Embry stepped out of the room, leaving me alone with Sam.

Sam hands were scorching hot, I looked over at him and I saw grief on his expression. We stayed quiet for a while, Sam never let go off my hand but I heard the faint sobs that escaped his chest.

"Lee, I am so sorry"

"Sam, what are you talking about" my voice was weak.

"I broke you and I am so sorry, but you need to know that I still love you, when I heard you were missing I felt like a part of my soul had been robbed, I know that I hurt you beyond reason, and that you will never forgive me for what I did, but never doubt the fact that a part of my heart solely belongs to you"

"Sam you are right, I could never truly forgive you, I loved you, I gave you everything I had, what you did to me was inconceivable, but I am at a point in my life in which I am finding happiness once again, I will always love you Sam, and perhaps someday we could be friends, but as of right now my heart is still healing, just know that the same part of your heart that belongs to me I will always carry a part for you"

"I love you Lee- Lee" he murmured.

"I love you too Sam" I stroked his cheek as I caught one of his tears.

"Go to Emily, Sam" he nodded and kissed me on the cheek as he left.

I felt the smile creeping on my face as I saw Embry walk in, "Hey" he told me as he sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Hi"

"So how are you feeling?" he asked.

"My head hurts and well I really want to shower, I feel like I still have his hands on me" I shuttered as I thought of Laurent's hands on my legs.

Embry started trembling, I placed a hand on his chest, and he relaxed immediately "Do you want me to get Emily to help you or I could call Bella?" he asked anxiously.

"Well I was wondering that maybe you could help me" I bit my bottom lip scared to see his reaction, would he reject me?

I looked up embarrassed because he hadn't said a word, his expression was priceless, he had his mouth hanging open, and his eyes were opened wide.

I straightened up, ignoring the throbbing pain on my head, and I gazed right into his eyes, getting lost in their intensity.

"Well?" I asked him as I traced the contours of his chest, with my finger.

I couldn't help but replay the kiss we had shared I wanted more, and I was slowly begin to believe the feeling wasn't mutual.

Embry cupped my face in his hands; i smiled hoping that he would accept my offer.

He kissed me gently on the lips "Please, I really want to clean up and I want you to help me, I trust you" I murmured against his lips.

He pulled away and I fluttered my eyelashes "You are an irresistible creature Leah Clearwater" he grinned.

"Does that mean you're going to help me?" I teased as I jumped on his lap, my head lightly spinning.

"Are you sure?" he asked cautiously.

I nodded enthusiastically, a faint growl escaped his chest as he picked me up and carried me to the connected bathroom, and he locked both doors before setting me down on the sink.

I giggled as I pulled his waist closer to me, our eyes locked for a split second, before our lips crushed to each others. We had both longed for this kiss; you could feel the hunger and passion that was running through our veins.

We took off our clothes like salvages, his hot hands left a burning sensation all over my body, his body was amazing, his wide shoulders, rock hard abs and strong arms had me feeling light headed. The man was perfect and there was no doubt in my mind that I wanted to be with him.

"Your beautiful Leah" he breathed as he got a good look at my body.

I blushed and pulled him closer to me "Embry, I love you" I told him looking him straight in the eye.

He froze and then the biggest smile spread across his face, he was looking at me with pure adoration and devotion in his eyes. "Oh Leah, I love you too" he scooped me up and kissed me.

"Do you really?" I asked him, it seemed too good to be true.

"Leah, I love you with every fiber in my body, and the fact that you love me makes me the happiest guy in the world"

I giggled "Well then, I love you, I love you, I love you" I told him as I planted kisses on his face.

"How about we take that shower?" he had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Yes, please" he carried me into the shower, and I couldn't remember when I had ever been this happy.

**Did you like it?? Please review:)**


	14. best friend runaway

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE MOSTLY ABOUT BELLA AND LEAH, BUT EMBRY WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE AND THERE IS A BIT OF AN ECLIPSE TYPE OF ENDING TO IT.**

**LEAH**

Bella, was coming over today, to tell me something really important. I was going to take advantage of the time alone with her and try to mend whatever I possibly could of the friendship between and her Jake. They were both stubborn fools so I knew I had my work cut out for me.

Embry never left my thoughts though, I pictured him every second of everyday. I wanted to be with him at all times, the feeling of his lips still lingered on mine. I had finally found the courage to open my heart to him, and I was happier than I had ever been. There was something about the way he gazed into my eyes and how he cradled me in his arms that made me feel as if I was the only woman in the world.

When I was with him, nothing else mattered, it was us two enjoying each other's company. He loved me and I loved him, and that was all I needed to know there was no doubt in my mind that Embry was going to be someone special in my life.

I heard Bella's truck stop outside of my house, I opened the door and there she was in all her clumsy glory, Bella Swam whom by miracle didn't trip before walking into my house.

"Hey Lee"

"Hey Bells, so what is important that you dragged me out of bed so early?"

"Leah, its one in the afternoon that hardly constitutes as early" she accused.

"It is for me"

"I bet if it was Embry, you wouldn't be complaining"

I flushed, she knew me so well "That's different"

"Yeah, I am sure it is, by the way I am dying to hear about that shower you had together last night"

"Sure, sure, later I want to hear your news first"

Bella flushed, and looked down refusing to look at my face, "What is wrong with you Bella, you look like you are going to pass out"

"Leah, um-" she continued to fidget with the hem of her sweater.

"Isabella Marie Swam, you better tell me right this instant what the hell is wrong with you" I demanded.

"I AM GETTING MARRIED" she blurted out.

My body froze, trying to digest what Bella had just told me, she was getting married, but why? She is eighteen, oh my god she's pregnant, there goes all my plans for a best friend reconciliation.

"Leah, please say something" she begged.

"I don't know what to say, Bella I am happy for you, but why, why so young, are you pregnant?"

"I told him everyone would jump to that conclusion" she muttered.

"Then please explain to me"

"Leah, I love him, I want to spend forever with him, I am going away to college with him, I guess I want to make it official, trust me it wasn't my idea, he wants it more than I do, you know I am not marriage's biggest fan, but if it means that he's mine forever than I will take it, and well he kind of wont sleep with me, until I have his ring on my finger." She told me genuinely.

"Bella, if this is really what you want, than I support you, I know you love him, and he loves you, you have to be blind not to see it, you two were made for each other"

"Thank you Lee, that's why I want you to be one of my bridesmaids"

"Really?!" I squeaked.

"Of course Lee, you are like the sister I never had" she told me.

I hugged her "Aw Bells, I feel the same way about you, just promise not to pick out a horrendous dress for me"

"Alice is planning the wedding, so I doubt that will be a problem"

I giggled, Alice was known to be extravagant, and she tried to give me a makeover once, when Bella came to visit me in Seattle.

"So how did Charlie take it?" she laughed.

"Well he was really mad at first, but then he relaxed a bit, he thought Renee was going to be so furious that she would try and stop me, but he was wrong my mom was ecstatic."

"Really, are talking we about Renee your mother, the one that since we were five cursed marriage"

"Yeah the same one" she told me bemused.

"She must really like Edward, um Bella have you told Jake?" I asked cautiously.

Her face fell instantly "He is not talking to me Leah, I don't want to hurt him anymore, but he needs to realize that I love Edward, and that is never going to change"

"I know, it just sucks, I hate that my two best friends are not speaking to each other"

"I am sorry, but what can I do, unless he realizes that he and I can only be friends I have to keep my distance"

"I understand, are you inviting him?"

"I mailed his invitation yesterday"

"Oh."

"Leah, I don't want to talk about it"

"That's fine"

"So your turn to spill, what happened last night?"

I couldn't help the huge smile on my face "Well, I told him that I loved him, and well he shockingly loves me too"

"Leah, that's great you deserve to be happy and Embry is a really good guy"

"He's amazing Bells, I can't explain it, yesterday when we were in the shower, I felt as if he completed me as if we were meant to be together."

"So you had sex in Sam's house with another guy, nice Lee" she smiled.

I blushed a crimson red "Yeah it sounds really bad, doesn't it"

"Leah, do you regret what you did?"

"Of course not, maybe where I did it, yes, but what and with whom, no, I love him Bella, yesterday was the happiest day I have had in the last four years."

"Then I am happy for you, I do admit I am a bit jealous that you got some before I did, and he didn't even ask you to marry him for it"

I giggled "Aw Bells, you are going to be happy you waited, but if he would have proposed I would have accepted in a heartbeat."

"So when is the big day?" I asked her.

"August thirteen, as a matter of fact I should be going, Edward is waiting for me, Alice will pick you up next week to go dress hunting" she informed as she stepped outside.

"Great" I said trying to hide my lack of enthusiasm.

I watched Bella drive away, I knew my other best friend needed me, I closed the door and walked over to the Black residence.

I was right outside his house, and to my horror all the guys in Sam's gang were all outside, including my little brother Seth.

"Hey sis" Seth told me as he walked towards me.

"What's going on, why are you all here?" I asked him.

He looked down, "Lee, um-"

"Spit it out Seth" I asked frustrated.

"Lee, Jake's gone, he ran away"

"WHAT? WHY?!" I asked him the tears already welling up in my eyes.

"He heard about Bella's wedding, and just left"

"Oh my God, well what are we waiting for, we have to find him" I screeched.

"Leah, he doesn't want anyone to go after him" he told me, but I was already running inside.

I burst through the door, Billy was sitting in his wheelchair, and Quil, Sam, and Embry were all crowded around him. I kneeled down in front of him,

"Billy, I am so sorry" I sobbed.

"Oh Leah, it is not your fault, Jake made this decision on his own"

"Let me look for him, Billy I can talk some sense into him, he will listen to me, I know he will" the tears kept streaming down my face.

"He needs space sweetheart, he will come back when he is ready" he told me as he patted my shoulder.

"I should have come the moment she told me, I should have been here for him"

"Leah, you wouldn't have been able to stop him, he made his mind up a long time ago, he knows you love him, but promise me Leah, promise me you won't look for him, he won't be able to live with himself, if you got hurt"

"I promise Billy"

"Thank you"

"I have to go, Billy if you hear from him please call me, and Billy if you need anything you know my number"

"Yes, darling"

I ran out of the house as fast as my legs could push me, I needed to get away, and I could hear the faint callings of my name as I ran into the forest. I reached the cliff that Jake and I would always meet up and talk about life.

I wrapped my arms around my knees, and cried for my friend, I couldn't blame him from running away, I had done the same, I wondered if I had hurt him when I left, because I was in agony, I had just lost my dad and now my best friend had left me too.

I wanted to comfort him, like he had comforted me so many times before. I could feel someone behind me but I didn't turn to look, he sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around me. I sobbed into his chest, I felt safe in his arms I could be vulnerable with him.

"Lee, he's going to be fine" he assured me.

"I am going to miss him Embry"

"I know, I am going to miss him too, but he needs space"

"Why does everyone I care about leave me?"

He cupped my face in his hands "Leah, I will never leave you, never"

"Thank you"

He bent down and kissed me, "I love you Leah, and I will always be here when you need me"

"I love you too Embry"

My best friend was gone and I would miss him as I awaited his return, but Embry was never going to leave me, old Leah would have never believed his words, but new Leah was hopeful and in love I trusted him, I wanted to believe him, and I would.

**Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. playing dress up with vampires

Thank you sooo much for the reviews :)

EMBRY

I was walking towards Leah's house, I was dying to see her, every minute I was away from her killed me. I needed her presence in my life at all times, I had never truly understood the concept of imprinting, to me it seemed like a lot of bogus, but since the moment I laid eyes on Leah my life and world revolved around her.

I was going to surprise her today and take her out on our first official date; I wanted to treat her like a princess. She had been very sad since Jake's departure, she worried for him, he was like another brother to her. Jake had been gone for a week and I did everything in my power to make her smile, I had become a permanent fixture at her house, much to Seth's dismay.

Our bond would intensify the more we got to know each other, I knew her likes and dislikes, for example the way she loved milk chocolate and how she thought white chocolate was a bad imitation, or how she would never mix anything in her plate, preferring to eat one thing at a time. I understood the love she had for her brother, how she vowed to protect him from any harm, she longed for the kid's happiness, as long as he was happy she didn't care what path he chose for his life.

Jake and Bella were her life supports, she owed them so much, they had been the ones to rescue her when she thought she couldn't handle life's obstacles anymore. I was never Bella's biggest fan, but I would be forever grateful to her for being there for Leah, when I wasn't.

Her parents were her heroes, she described her mom as the strongest woman in the world, Sue was a tough woman, she had endured so much pain, and yet she found a way to keep her head up even if she felt the world crumbling beneath her.

Leah's eyes would light up when she remembered her father, his wisdom and love. I knew she missed him, heck we all missed him, Harry was an amazing man, he left his mark on all the people around him, but I knew that he and Leah shared a special connection; he was the only one that truly understood her.

I grinned as the Clearwater residence came into view; I couldn't contain the urge to see, so I practically sprinted to the door, and knocked until Seth opened the door.

He was biting his lower lip as he registered the fact that I was standing on his doorway,

"What's up Seth's, where's Leah?"

"Um, Embry, she's not here" I could sense the nervous edge in his statement.

"Okay, where is she?" I pushed.

"I don't think I should tell you" he declared still wary.

I could feel the anger boiling up in my veins, Seth was really testing my patience "Seth if you don't want me to break your jaw, you better tell me where she is in this very instant"

"Fine, but I had no idea she was going, I woke up and found her letter in the kitchen, so don't blame me for her decisions" he told me as he surrendered, the letter to my open palm.

_Seth,_

_Trying on bridesmaid dresses at the Cullen's, I won't be home too late, if Embry stops by tell him I love him and will talk to him later._

_Love,_

_Leah _

My fist closed on the letter, and my body was shaking. I cursed Bella, if she wanted to endanger her life by hanging out with vampires that was her damn problem, but to risk Leah was inconceivable. Leah was in a house full of blood thirsty vampires, and I couldn't do anything about it because of the damn treaty.

"Embry, man relax Leah is going to be fine, the Cullen's are good people they won't hurt her"

"You have to be alive too be people, the Cullen's are monsters, you better hope she comes back in one piece, because so help me God if she comes back hurt, I will kill all of them all by myself" I hissed as I turned my back on him walking towards the house, of the man I knew would be as furious as I was.

I walked up to the house and knocked rather anxiously, I could hear the small footsteps heading towards the door, the door opened and I had to crane my neck down to see whom had opened.

"EMWY!!!" Claire shouted as she hugged my legs.

I patted her little head before picking her up and walking inside, she started playing with my hair "Emwy, where is Aunty Lee-yah?" she asked and I felt the pain in my chest.

"She's playing dress up with some friends" I told her trying my best to smile.

"Embry?" Emily asked as she came into the living room, Sam on her tail.

"Hey Em, Sam" I greeted.

"What are you doing here Embry?" Sam asked.

"Well I actually came over to talk to you, it's important"

He nodded "Let's go outside"

I handed Claire over to Emily and followed Sam to his backyard, Sam turned to face me with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"What is going on?" he asked in Alpha mode.

"Sam, its Leah"

Sam's demeanor changed immediately at the sound of her name, he went from serious Alpha, to worried ex boyfriend, and I ignored the jealousy that threatened to overtake my senses.

"What's wrong with Leah?"

"Nothing yet, Sam she's over at the Cullen's"

"Why?!" he asked shocked.

"Just so happens Leah is going to be a bridesmaid at Bella's wedding and she's over at the Cullen's; a house full of bloodsuckers trying on damn dresses"

"Embry, you have to tell her tonight" he demanded.

"What the hell are you talking about, tell her what, how about you tell me a way I can go get her the hell out of that place" I shouted, I was losing my patience.

"Embry, I can't break the treaty, Leah will be fine for now, you are just going to have to wait until she comes home, but what I mean is that you better tell Leah everything, and I mean everything about werewolves, vampires, and imprinting tonight. She needs to know that she is in mortal danger when she fraternizes with leeches."

"Are you serious?! That's all you are going to tell me, that I better admit my darkest secrets to her"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am telling you, unless you want to be the one responsible if Leah gets hurt, she needs to know the truth, you have hid it long enough, either you tell her or I will"

"Oh yes Sam, run and tell her, I bet she is going to jump and down when she finds out you left her because of some mystical instinct"

"Shut up Embry, you will tell her tonight, it is an order" he growled his frame shaking with anger.

"Embry?" I looked up to see Emily standing by the back door.

"What is it Em?" I asked her.

"Seth just called, Leah's home"

Sam sighed in relief, "Tonight Embry" he ordered as I ran towards the forest to phase.

I quickly took off my shorts and tied them to my ankle, and then I felt the heat run through my veins as I burst out of my skin.

_Embry _Jake stated.

_Hey Jake_ I couldn't help but think about the talk with Sam, Jake growled as he discovered that Leah was over at the Cullen's

_What the hell is Leah thinking, she could have been killed he snarled_

_She doesn't know they are vampires Jake, but she will tonight _I replayed Sam ordering me to tell Leah the truth

_Good Luck bro_

_Thanks, Jake when are you coming back, we all miss you, you should see how much it's killing Leah_

I replayed the night we had shared at the cliffs, how the tears had not stopped from leaking from her eyes

_I don't know, I am not ready yet, look after you tell her the truth, tell her I love and miss her too, tell her I will come back someday, when I am ready_

_Okay Jake, take care of yourself_

_I will, tell my dad I am okay_

_I will_

The Clearwater house came into my view and I quickly phased back, I could smell her inside the house, the smell of bloodsucker stung my nose. I walked up to her door and knocked.

Seth opened with a smug smile on his face "I told you she would be fine"

"Where is she?"

"Leah, Embry's here!" he yelled.

Leah ran down the stairs and jumped on me wrapping her legs around my waist.

"I missed you" she whispered into my ear.

I ignored the sickingly sweet scent that was all over her, I was content on having her safe in my arms, and I pressed her tighter, never wanting to let her go.

"I missed you too, you have no idea how worried I have been" I breathed.

She looked at me, confusion splattered on her face "Embry, why were you worried?"

"Leah, you know I don't like the Cullen's" I stated.

"Embry, please don't be ridiculous, the Cullen's' are the sweetest people I have ever met"

"Lee, they are not safe" I hissed.

"Embry, please don't ruin my moment, I have been dying to see you ALL day, I don't want to fight with you right now" she told me as she kissed my neck.

"I am sorry, I don't want you to be angry, and it's just that I get really anxious when I am not around you"

"It's okay you're forgiven, now how 'bout we go for a walk?"

She asked as she unwrapped her legs from my waist "That would be great" I told her.

"Seth, I am going out with Embry!" she shouted as we walked out hand in hand.

We walked towards the cliff, in which we spent many nights gazing at the stars and enjoying each other's company.

We sat down next to each other, our legs hanging from the ledge; she snuggled close to my body.

"Embry, you know I love you right?" she asked as she traced the veins in my arms.

"Yeah, and trust me I feel like the luckiest guy in the world because of it, but why do you ask?"

She shrugged " I don't feel like I say it as much as I should, the entire time I was at the Cullen's', I couldn't stop thinking about you, I wanted to run home and tell you I loved you, it hurt to be away from you, does that sound stupid?"

I picked her chin up with my finger, drowning in her eyes "Of course not Lee, I love you so much, it hurts me to be away from you too, I spent the whole day wishing that you would come home to me, that I could cradle you in my arms and never let you go, I don't think you could ever understand just how important you are to me"

"I don't deserve you" she muttered.

"No, you deserve so much better, but I don't plan on giving you up"

"Thanks" she whispered before crushing her lips to mine.

The kiss was full of hunger and passion, we needed each other, and I needed her in order to breathe, without her I would be a lost soul. Her hands traveled up and down my chest, and I felt my body shiver with pleasure at her touch.

"Embry tonight" I heard Sam shout in my head.

I groaned and broke off the kiss "Embry, are you tired already?" she teased, while nibbling on my ear.

"Lee, please" I mumbled as I pulled her off, so that she was looking at me straight in the eye.

"What's wrong, did I do something?" she asked hesitantly.

"No Lee, you did nothing wrong, trust me I want it just as much as you do"

"Then what's the problem?" she asked as she leaned closer to me.

I stopped her in mid advance "Leah we need to talk"

**Sorry!!! I know I hate cliffhangers…but I will update soon…PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	16. confessions

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT…OKAY HERE IS THE LONG AWAITED CONFRONTATION; I DON'T MANY OF YOU WILL LIKE ME AFTER THIS CHAPTER… BUT YOU'LL SURVIVE :)**

**LEAH**

"Leah we need to talk" he told me and I could feel the nervous edge in his voice.

I caressed his cheek "Embry, what's wrong?"

He looked up at me and met my gaze "Lee, there is something I need to tell you"

"Embry, you can tell me anything" I assured him.

"It might disgust you" he muttered.

"Nothing about you could ever disgust me, I love you Embry, and I want you to be able to trust me" I told him as I kissed his hand.

"Leah, do you know about our legends?"

"Of course my dad used to tell them to Seth and I all the time, but what do they have to do with this?"

"Do you believe in them?" he asked me.

I giggled "No, those are just silly legends our elders obsess over, but I do like them especially the one of the third wife"

Embry stood up and started walking towards the forest leaving me dumbstruck on the ground,

"Embry, where are you going?" I asked as his figure retreated farther into the forest.

I got up and followed him "Embry, please answer me, did I say something wrong? Is that why you are walking away?" I asked desperately as I tried to follow him through the dark forest.

I jumped as hot arms wrapped around my waist, "You could never do anything wrong, love" he whispered into my ear.

I shifted on his hold so that I was facing him "Then, why did you walk away, I was scared that you were running from me" I muttered as I buried my face in his chest.

He cupped my face in his hands "Listen to me Leah, I will never leave you, never, my heart could not endure that agony."

He bent down and kissed me on the lips, of course he didn't expect my reaction as I flung my arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately; savoring every single minute I had with him.

He froze **(a/n: you know why, it was that little voice in the back of his head, forcing him to confess)** and pulled my face away, I was gasping for air.

"Why did you stop?" I breathed.

"Lee, I can't put this off for much longer, I need to tell you I mean show you what I have been hiding from you" he told me but I could see the anger in his face.

"You are scaring me Em, just spill it out already, I don't care what it is it won't change how I feel about you, I will still love you" I assured him.

"Wait here, I will be right back" I nodded he planted a kiss on my lips and walked behind a canopy of trees.

I waited for about a minute, when I suddenly heard a twig break from behind me, I looked up and I froze as I saw a wolf emerge from the tress.

I screamed, and the wolf whined, I stumbled back and tripped on a tree, landing on my butt. I noticed how the wolf grew anxious when I hit the ground; my heart was racing, where the hell was Embry? I was about to get attacked by a wolf and he was nowhere to be found.

The wolf whined and I ignored the fear running through my body as I looked up, my eyes instantly locking with the wolf's intense stare. I froze in shock as my body registered the familiarity in its eyes, even in the darkness I could recognize its deep brown chocolate eyes, and the way it was looking at me, with pure adoration and love, it reminded me of how Embry looked at me.

Was I insane to think that the wolf in front of me was inevitably Embry? Was this his secret?

"They are true" I whispered.

The wolf whined, "It's you in there, isn't it?" I asked looking deeply into his eyes.

He nodded his wolf head "So this is why you asked if I believed in the legends, because they are all true?"

A tear escaped my eye, as I registered the fact that the man I had fallen in love for was a werewolf, life just couldn't give me break. It was like it had a little fairy running to him and telling him "Oh Leah is happy again, how about we ruin her life again?"

The wolf whined once again and turned towards the same bushes that it had emerged from, I couldn't move. Yes, I was horrified at the fact that Embry turned into a wolf on his spare time, but I still loved him, it didn't matter to me I would accept him even with his mythical defaults.

"Hey" Embry was coming back from behind the canopy and walking towards me.

He sat down next to me on the ground; we were quiet for a long time before I could no longer stand the anxiousness that was taking over me.

"So are you going to explain to me what just happened?" I asked him.

He took a deep breath before speaking "Leah, as you already assumed the legends are real, I am a werewolf, and not only me but a couple of the other guys in the rez."

"Sam?"

"Yes, Sam is actually the Alpha or leader of the pack, Jake is the second in command, Jared, Paul, Quil and Seth are also part of the pack."

My eyes nearly bulged out "Seth is a werewolf?"

"Yes, he is relatively new, he phased the night your father died."

"Is that what Sam has been hiding?"

He nodded "He couldn't tell you Lee, we are forbidden from telling any outsiders"

"Then why are you telling me?"

"Leah, have you ever heard of imprinting?"

"No, what is that?"

"Imprinting is this wolf instinct, it only happens once and is supposed to be really rare, it's when we find our soul mates, the one we are destined to be with" he looked up at me with caution in his eyes.

"Lee, when you imprint, that person becomes the only reason your feet stay planted on the ground, suddenly nothing else matters, it's just her and only her, you were made for each other, your life strictly revolves around making her happy and protecting her from any that may harm her, the amount of love you feel for that person is beyond words."

I was silent as my mind registered all the new information, I couldn't help but wonder what this whole imprinting thing had to do with me.

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"Leah, I imprinted' he hesitated "on you, Lee you are my soul mate"

My mouth hanged open; I couldn't comprehend what he had just told me,

"Leah please say something" he begged.

"I have to go" I murmured as I got up.

"Leah, please don't do this" I could hear the sorrow in his face.

"I am sorry" I told him as I turned my back on him and started walking away, tears were streaming down my cheek.

He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him "Leah, I love you, I can't live without you, I know I am a monster, but please don't leave me" he cried.

I wiped a tear from his face "Embry, I could never think you were a monster, I love you but you don't love me, I fell in love with you, but you love me because of some mystical instinct, I can't force you to stay with me, you deserve someone so much better" I sobbed.

"Leah, I love you, I love everything about you, and I thank God everyday because he picked you for me, I don't want anyone else, and I want you"

"You don't know me Embry, you are blinded by the imprinting, and if you knew me you would hate me"

"I could never hate you Leah"

"I am sorry, but I can't do this, I love you, but please let me go" a kissed his lips for the last time, and I ran.

I ran from the man I loved, I fought the pull from my heart that was telling me to go back to him, to stop being stupid and accept his love. But I knew he deserved someone better, someone that could make him happy, he deserved to truly fall in love, and I was not going to deny him that.

I sprinted to my house as it came into view; I stormed through the door and ran up to my room ignoring the worried calls from my brother.

I dug my duffel bag from under my bed and started packing my belongings. I picked up my cell phone and dialed Bella's number.

"Leah?" she asked.

"Bella, can you come pick me up?" I asked her, fighting the lump in my throat.

"Leah, what's wrong?" she asked anxiously.

"I need to get out of here Bella, I need to leave, please come and get me"

"Of course Lee, I will take Edward's car, give me fifteen minutes"

"Thank you"

"Anytime Lee" I closed my phone and continued packing.

"Leah, what are you doing?" Seth asked from my doorway.

"I am leaving"

"Why?! Did Embry hurt you?" he growled.

"No, but he told me everything"

"Oh."

"Lee, we won't hurt you, you don't have to leave"

"Seth, I am not running away because I found out you and half the guys in this rez are werewolves, I am leaving because of a damn thing called imprinting."

"Why would you leave because of that, imprinting is supposed to be great"

"You think it's great that I fell in love with Embry like a blind fool, and the only reason he loves me is because of some freaky wolf instinct?"

"Lee, Embry loves you, don't doubt that"

"He deserves to fall in love the _right_ way, I will not take away from him, I am so sorry Seth I know it's the worst time to leave you and mom, but I can't stay here"

"Where are you going to go?"

"Not far, for now, I won't bail on Bella; I will probably crash at her place for now, maybe the Cullen's"

Seth froze "Lee, you can't stay at the Cullen's"

"Why not?!"

"Lee, they are vampires, blood thirsty vampires"

I froze "What kind of world is this? Does Bella know?"

"Yeah, the Cullen's don't drink human blood, I guess you can call them vegetarians, they don't kill humans, and they drink animal blood. But it doesn't change the fact that you are in danger in their presence"

A honk beeped, I ran to the window, and saw Bella in Edward's silver Volvo.

"I have to go Seth" I told him as I picked up my bag and ran down stairs.

I turned and Seth had me in a bone crushing hug "Be careful Lee, come back when you are ready, I love you"

"I love you too Seth, tell mom I will call her" I ruffled his hair and walked outside.

Bella got out of the car and helped me with my bags, I put them in the truck and walked towards the passenger seat, I froze as I saw Embry emerge from the forest.

"Leah, please don't do this" he begged, I could see the tears welling in his eyes.

"I love you Embry, I am sorry" I said in between sobs as I go into the car.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bella asked.

I nodded and she immediately drove away, the tears were pouring from my eyes, I turned to look out the window and saw Embry running in his wolf form keeping pace with the car. Bella hissed and I immediately noticed the big black wolf that was running on the other side.

We crossed the La Push border and I cringed as I heard the howls of agony coming from within the forest.

**Don't hate me!!! Please review…I will probably update on Friday…I have tons and tons of homework that needs to get done…**


	17. in another world

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS….SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER BUT I HAD TONS AND TONS OF HOMEWORK THAT NEEDED TO GET DONE…ENJOY THE CHAPTER :)**

**LEAH**

Last night, the remains of what I believed to be a somewhat normal life, had been shattered. I had finally found the courage to love someone, to truly give my heart to another person and of course because fate hates me that certain person turns out to be a teenage werewolf and I just so happen to be his soul mate.

I had fallen in love with Embry, I loved everything about him, his personality, the way he looked at me, but I chose to love him, he on the other hand was bounded to me by some mythical force, there was no doubt in my mind that if he had been given a choice he wouldn't have chosen me, I didn't deserve him I had always known that, he was special and I was a 'plain ol' Leah'.

The tears had not stopped streaming down my cheek since last night when I left La Push, I couldn't stop thinking about his kisses, the way he cradled me in his strong arms, or the way he used to whisper 'I love you' in my ear. My heart was throbbing as I felt the pull that was telling me to go back to him, to stop being so absurd and accept his love, but my mind told me otherwise, it told me that my heart had already suffered enough damage, my heart could not endure more pain.

I was sitting in the living room of Bella's house completely lost in thought; I didn't even notice that Bella was talking to me.

"Lee? Did you hear one word I just said to you?" she asked clearly irritated with my lack of concern.

"Oh sorry Bella, I was just, you know thinking"

"Leah, if leaving him is causing you so much pain, why are you here? Go back to him, he loves you"

"He doesn't love me Bells, he just thinks he does" I muttered.

"Stop being ridiculous I have seen the gleam in his eyes when he looks at you, it reminds me of how Edward looks at me" I cringed; I wasn't that excited that my best friend was marrying a vampire.

"About that Bells, why didn't you tell me that my future best friend-in-law was a vampire?"

"I am sorry Lee, but I couldn't I was sworn to secrecy, no human is supposed to know about the mythical world that surrounds us"

"Are you scared?" I asked her.

"No, I love him I can't imagine my life without him, I know that he would never hurt me"

"Can you tell me about them?" I asked genuinely curious.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door, I turned my head while Bella ran to go answer it, I half smiled when I saw my friend lunge herself on her fiancée, she was happy and Edward was undeniably head over heels in love with her, they stared into each other's eyes. The moment seemed so private, I looked away immediately. More tears welled up in my eyes, I longed for that type of love.

"Oh, Good afternoon Leah" Edward spoke in his gentle manner as he walked in and sat on the couch opposite of where I was seated.

Bella sat next him, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, "Hey Edward"

"So I hear you are curious about my kind?" he asked.

"Honestly Yes, Seth kind of blurted it out last night, and well I couldn't help but feel a little bit worried about Bella" I told him genuinely.

"Leah, I could never hurt her" he assured me.

"I know, I trust you and your family, but can you answer a couple of questions I have, you know for I can feel better about this situation" I gestured towards their embrace.

"Lee, you have nothing to worry about" Bella sighed.

"Bella, I just want to know what I am getting myself into, especially because the one person I am meant to spend my life with seems to believe the Cullen's are his mortal enemies"

Edward chuckled "Leah, I will answer any question that you have"

"Okay Seth mentioned something about you being vegetarians, what does that mean?"

"My family and I we are different from other vampires, we don't drink human blood, we feed off animals, it doesn't quench our thirst, but it is better than killing humans"

"Yeah I agree"

I couldn't help imaging the beauties that were the Cullen's' jumping on animals and drinking their blood, I cringed, I had spent hours with these people, I always knew that there was something weird about them, but never, never in my wildest dreams did I ever consider that they were vampires.

"We do a good job blending in" he told me.

"Huh, did I say that out loud?"

Bella giggled "Lee, Edward can read minds"

"Seriously?" I asked dumbfounded.

Edward nodded "Yes I can read everyone's thoughts, everyone but Bella's"

"Why not Bella's?"

"I don't know, it seems like her mind works on another frequency"

"Trust me I don't mind" she muttered.

"Do all you have special powers?"

"No, it's just me, Alice, and Jasper"

"What can they do?" I felt stupid for asking so many questions, but I was genuinely curious.

"I do not think you are stupid Leah"

"That is really annoying Edward"

He shrugged "Sorry I can't help it, but to answer your question, Alice can see the future"

"What?!" I cut in.

"She can see what is going happen, but it is subjective, she can only see things when you are sure towards the path your taking"

I nodded "Jasper can manipulate emotions"

"So that explains why I always feel so giddy when I am at your house"

He chuckled."Jasper likes to play with your emotions, he says that you are always so reserved because you have been hurt so many times, he wants you to feel happy, and if he can do that for you, then he is happy. Leah you have to understand, my family loves you, besides Bella you are the only other human that has accepted us without any reservations. I have watched you and heard your thoughts when you come over, I know that you genuinely care about us like another family and I need you to know that whenever you need something we will be there for you"

"Thank you Edward" I said in between sobs "I really do love you and your family, and there is no doubt in my mind that you will always take care of Bella, hold on are how old are you?"

"Seventeen, but I have been seventeen for a little over century, see vampires never age"

"Wow, um that's interesting, but I don't understand Bella is still aging, how is that going to work out?"

"Lee, I am going to change" Bella told me.

"Change? What does that mean?"

"Lee, I am going to let Edward bite me, I am going to change into a vampire"

I gasped."Are you sure that is what you want?"

"I love him Lee, I want to spend forever with him, and it's the only way I can"

"What about Charlie, Renee, and Jake?"

"Jake, knows everything, I think that maybe one of the reasons of why he left, as for my mom and dad, I don't know yet, but I know that this is what I want."

"Bells, if you are sure, then I support you, but promise me that you will let me see you, I don't care if you are a vampire you will always be my best friend"

"I promise Leah" she told me as she hugged me.

Bella was like the sister I wasn't blessed with, I would accept her even if my life would be in danger with her close proximity, she had helped me through so many obstacles, I owed her my support even if I knew that it wasn't killing my other best friend.

Edward stiffened "Edward what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Bella, we need to go" he announced as they got up from the couch.

"Why?" she asked perplexed.

"Leah has a visitor" he informed her.

"Me? Who is it?"

"You will see, but this visitor won't be too happy to see you fraternizing with the enemy, and well he wants to talk to you in private"

"Is it Embry?"

"No"

At that same moment the doorbell rang, I straightened up, my heart was racing, as I walked to the door, I looked back and to my horror, Bella and Edward where long gone. I took deep breath and opened the door, standing there in all his glory was Sam.

His entire frame was trembling and he was looking around anxiously.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see you, but I see that you are busy" he growled.

"If you are talking about Edward, I should inform you that he left the moment he realized you were here"

"Do you not understand that they are dangerous?'

"They won't hurt me Sam, I trust them"

He sighed "Leah, please I don't want you to get hurt"

"I won't get hurt Sam" I yelled. "Why do you even care?!"

"Leah, I still love you, I am always going to care about your well being"

"Sam, you don't love me, you love Emily, so stop lying to me!"

"Leah, please now that you know the truth, I need to explain the reason of why I left" he pleaded.

"You don't need to explain anything, it won't change what happened, you broke my heart Sam, you broke every single promise you made, I gave you everything, I was ready to marry you, to spend the rest of my life by your side, and now you want to explain after three years, do you honestly think it's going to make anything better?"

"Lee-Lee please"

"If you want to see Emily ever again, don't ever call me that again" I snarled.

"I am sorry, but please just give me two minutes"

"Fine, you have two minutes"

"Leah, I loved you and I still love you, I was ready to get down on one knee and ask you to marry me. I wanted to scream to the world that you were mine, but life didn't have the same plans I had, I imprinted on Emily."

"You what?" I breathed.

"Yes, Lee, I imprinted on her. The moment I saw her, she suddenly became the reason why I stood on my two feet, nothing else mattered but her from that moment on, I loved you Lee, but what I felt for Emily was stronger, I had to be with her, she was my air, my reason for living. It is agonizing when I am away from her"

"You are a bastard Sam"

"Leah, I didn't ask for this life, I was happy with you, I wanted to be with you, every promise I ever made you I meant. Do you honestly think that I am happy with what I have become? I am a monster; Emily is scarred because of me, because I lost control for one second. But the worst part is knowing that I wasn't good enough for you, because if I was I would have imprinted on you, not Embry, me. And now I have to sit back and watch as the love of my life falls in love with another man

I have to live the rest of my life knowing, that he is going to be the one you marry, the one who you will start a family with. The family that I will always wanted to be mine, he is going to be the one who will protect you and cradle you in his arms. You will die by his side not mine, and that pain Leah, that pain is the worst pain I could ever feel."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest; he relaxed and began stroking my hair, "I wish that life wasn't so complicated." I murmured.

"Me too, Lee" he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Sam, forever" I breathed.

He cupped my face in his hands "Always Lee-Lee, I will always love you"

"But we can never be together" I sighed, a lone tear running down my cheek.

He wiped it away with the back of his hand "We weren't meant for each other, not in this world, in a world without vampires and werewolves, yes, but in this one we both have our other halves" I nodded. "Lee, Embry loves you, don't push him away"

"I love him too Sam, I just need to think things through"

"Okay but don't take too long, okay, he is really hurting"

I nodded "I have to go Lee, but promise me you will come home soon"

"I promise, I will probably head back after the wedding next week"

Sam tensed "Be careful Leah, don't test their self control"

I placed a hand on his cheek "I will be fine, a house full of vampires doesn't faze me, plus I love them like an adopted family" I smiled.

"Great Leah, just great, well tell the Cullen's' that we will be watching"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the pack will be watching from within the forest, we are not going to let you, Sue, Billy and Seth unprotected."

"You are being utterly ridiculous Sam"

"Better safe than sorry"

"Sure, sure"

"Bye Lee" he told me as he kissed my cheek and walked towards his car.

"Sam?"

"Yes"

"Tell Embry I love him"

He smiled "I will"

"Thanks"

**That was long!!!! REVIEWS!!!**


	18. mauled

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS I HAVE BEEN DYING TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER…OKAY IT TAKES PLACE DURING BELLA'S WEDDING DAY…REMEMBER THE PACK IS WATCHING FROM THE WOODS :)**

**LEAH**

I watched with tears in my eyes as my best friend walked down the aisle, she looked beautiful, Bella had always been the type of girl who hated the spotlight, but today she commanded it. She was glowing as she stared into the eyes of her lover, this was the life she had chosen for herself, and as much as I disliked the fact that she was going to give everything up, I supported her.

Bella without Edward was an inconceivable thought, we had all witnessed the pain it had caused her when he left her, and he was her life, as she was his, they were both made for each other, and the bond they shared was unbreakable.

You could feel the love radiating off of them as they read their vows, you felt as if you were intruding if you simply watched them gaze into each other's eyes. They fit perfectly like two coordinating puzzle pieces; you had to be blind to not notice that no force of nature could ever split them apart, not even the love of a best friend.

I sighed as I thought about Jacob, I missed him so much, and I wanted my best friend back. It was selfish in my part to demand his presence when I knew exactly how much it hurt to lose a love. But I needed him; I had spent every night since Embry confessed his secrets, crying myself to sleep.

I love Embry with every fiber in my body, but I am scared to let him love me, fate has shown me countless times that I am not one of its favorite people, to lose Embry would be the case of my existence, my heart would not be able to handle such a blow.

The room erupted with cheers and applauses as Mr. Weber announced Bella and Edward husband and wife. I couldn't help but burst out laughing as Bella enthusiastically kissed him, Edward having to be the one to pull away.

I couldn't congratulate the newlyweds with the amount of people that were crowded around them, so I decided to go find my mom and Seth. My brother stood out immediately, he was probably the tallest person in attendance, I couldn't see his face because his back was facing me, and I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Leah?" he asked.

"Yup"

He turned to face me with the biggest smile on his face; he picked me up and hugged me tightly my feet dangling off the floor.

"I missed you sis"

"I missed you too Seth, but don't worry, I am coming home tonight"

He spun me around, and I couldn't help but blush as I noticed the other guests look at us like we were crazy.

"It good to have you back Leah, Embry's been really messed up since you left" he told me genuinely.

"Seth, it was a lot to take in, did Sam tell him I loved him"

He grinned "Yeah, it was the only time that I saw him smile, Embry's a good guy Lee, and he really loves you, oh and I have some good news for you"

"What is it?" I asked.

Seth put me down and whispered in my ear "Jake's on his way back"

"Really?!" I squeaked.

"Yup but you can't tell Bella, he wants to surprise her" he warned me.

"Seth, how is he?"

He shrugged "As good as he can possibly be, he still depressed, but I think he is doing this in order to finally get closure"

"I can't wait to see him, I have really missed him"

"He's missed you too, I think you are the other reason as to why he is coming home, the fact that you have been hanging out with vampires has him really aggravated"

"Seth, the pack really needs to get over this stupid hostility towards the Cullen's they would never hurt me"

"I know Lee, I like them too, but they are our mortal enemies, the hatred runs in our bloods"

"Well I refuse to get sucked in these little rivalries, I like the Cullen's" I growled.

"Lee, don't get mad, come on let's go over to the tent I bet mom is dying to see you"

"Yeah you are right"

Seth draped his arm over my shoulder and we walked to the huge white tent situated in the Cullen's back yard, when we walked outside I couldn't help but look towards the forest.

"Seth, Sam told me that the pack was going to be watching from the woods, is it true?"

He nodded "Yeah they are all there, Sam didn't feel comfortable about having us here without any sort of protection"

"Is Embry there too?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure that he watching you right now, and drooling about how beautiful you look sis"

I blushed "Thanks Seth"

I was wearing a long shiny silver dress, Alice wanted us to sparkle like Edward sparkles to Bella, my hair was flowing down my back and I had a hint of makeup on. I looked decent, well at least compared to Bella and the rest of the vampires present.

We entered the tent and there was thousands of red roses and candles all over the place, trademark Alice. Seth led me to the table where my mom and Billy were seated.

My mom noticed me immediately "Oh Leah, you're okay, I have been worried sick" she told me.

"Sorry mom, but I am fine, I just needed to get away for a bit"

"Mom, Leah's coming home today" Seth announced.

"Really darling?"

"Yeah mom, I am going to sleep on my bed tonight"

She crushed me in a hug "Thank you honey, the house feels so empty without you, especially now that Seth is always running patrol"

I nodded "I am going to congratulate Bella and Edward" I told her as Seth and I made our way to the newlyweds.

"Lee!" Bella shouted as she hugged me.

"Congrats Bella"

"Thank you, Lee, it means a lot"

I pulled away from the hug "I love you Bells, I am happy you found your prince"

"Aw, Lee, I would say that you will find yours someday, but you already have now stop being so damn stubborn and accept the fact that he loves you."

I smiled "Yeah, I don't think my heart can stand being away from him any longer"

"I am happy for you Leah, you deserve to be happy"

"Bella, love there is someone who wants to see you" Edward told her.

"Who?" she asked him as he led her towards the entrance of the forest.

"What was that about?" I asked Seth, who had a huge grin on his face.

"He's here"

"Are you talking about Jacob? Is he out there?"

"Yeah, come on I'll show you"

Seth took my hand and led me out of the tent so that I was able to get a good look at Jake, he had grown taller if that was even possible, and his hair was horribly cut. But my heart raced as I saw him dancing with Bella in the moonlight, I knew that leaving her was going to be hard for him, but he was getting his goodbye and she was getting hers.

Edward was watching from the entrance of the tent, with a genuine smile on his face, he knew Bella had been really upset when he left, she needed her "best man" tonight and here he was.

My eyes began to wander to the creatures that hid behind the bushes, I knew that somewhere in there was Embry, I wanted to run to him and tell him that I loved him, I fought the pull in my heart that was telling me to go to him, I was going to see him tonight, tonight I would finally open my heart to him.

I felt Seth tense next to me, he was looking over at Jake and Bella with a worried expression on his face, Jacob was gripping Bella's arm and was trembling uncontrollably.

Edward was snarling, my heart was racing as I realized what was about to happen, Jacob couldn't control his anger any more. He was going to phase any minute now, an image of Emily's scars popped into my head. She had never been mauled by a bear; on the contrary Sam had been the one to scar her.

I couldn't let that happen to Bella, I ran towards them pushing my legs as fast as they could go, I ignored the howls from the woods, and the "Leah stop!" that Edward and Seth were shouting at me.

I ran to Bella and stood protectively in front of her my back towards Jake, Bella didn't move as I felt the three long claws scratch my back.

Bella screamed as my body went limp beside hers, "Edward!" she shouted as she held on to my waist.

My knees went weak and my boy was slipping to the ground, Seth caught me before I hit the forest floor

He was sobbing "Oh my god Lee, are you okay?"

I felt the sharp sting running through my back, "Leah, please tell us you are okay?' Bella begged.

"I am going to get Carlisle" Edward told us before he ran towards the reception.

It was getting harder and harder to breath, I rested my eyes on the moon, a hot hand grabbed mine, and I looked up to see Embry sobbing by my side. I placed my hand on his cheek wiping away a tear "I love you" I breathed.

"Lee, you are going to be fine, Carlisle is going to take care of you" he assured me as more tears streamed down his cheek.

"Lee-lee keep fighting" Sam was right next to Embry crying as well, who knew I would have this affect on people.

"I thought I told you not to call me that"

He chuckled "Sorry can't help it"

"Lee?" I looked to my side; Jake was there with an agonized face.

"It's good to see you Jake" I murmured.

"Lee, I am so sorry"

I placed a hand on his cheek "Jake, it's okay, I am going to be fine. I just want my best friend by my side"

"I won't leave again Leah, I promise"

"That's all I want"

My vision was getting blurring as I continued to lose blood, Carlisle was by my side now.

"We need to get her inside, she's losing too much blood" he announced.

I felt cold arms pick me up immediately; I looked up to see a very serious Emmet holding me.

"Emmet I have never seen you so serious" I teased, losing my breath more and more.

"Well my favorite human just got hurt"

My mom and Billy were already inside when Emmett carried me in, I could hear my mom's faint sobs as Emmet carried me up the stairs to Carlisle's study.

"Can I stay with her?" I smiled as I heard Embry's voice.

"Of course, I am sure she will want you with her"

Embry came to my side and held my hand, the amount of blood I had loss was making me dizzy; I could feel my surroundings slipping away.

"I love you Leah" Embry told me as he kissed my hand.

"I love you too" I told him before everything went black.

**Did you like it? This is my favorite chapter:) review!!**


	19. mauled pt2

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS…OKAY I GUESS YOU COULD CALL THIS CHAPTER FILLER…BECAUSE IT'S THE SAME EVENTS OF LAST CHAPTER JUST FROM EMBRY'S P.O.V. I KIND OF WANT YOU TO SQUIRM FOR WHEN LEAH WAKES UP AND SHE TALKS TO EMBRY :)**

**EMBRY**

Leah had been gone for a week and a half, and I felt as if I was going to crumble any second. I missed her so much and the thought of her being trapped in a house full of vampires, sent shivers through my frame.

I wanted to see her and hold her; I understood her reaction to the imprinting. Leah was a girl who had been hurt before. I had always been aware than in order for her to love me, I was going to have to gain her trust first.

The past week had been excruciating, I had never understood the belief that being apart from your imprint was an agonizing pain, but now that I had spent so much time from her and felt the throbbing in my chest, I was finally able to comprehend that I needed to be with her in order to breathe, she was my sole source of life.

The night Sam had told me that she loved me, was the only time I felt as if a piece of her still remained with me, but those thoughts were erased when I slept, the scene of her driving off was like my own personal nightmare. Sam had ordered the pack to keep an eye out for Leah; we all knew that she held a friendly relationship with the Cullen family.

It did help that I had others in the pack that cared for Leah's safety. Sam has and will always love Leah, Seth was a friend of the Cullen's but he still felt a tinge of over protectiveness towards his big sister, and Leah just so happened to be Jake's best friend and I knew that he would give his left leg to her if she asked for it.

Jake was on his way back home, we had caught his thought last night during patrol, he wanted to get his final moment with Bella and he wanted to get Leah the hell out of that house and world. Today was Bella's wedding to the bloodsucker, Sam had announced two days ago that we will had to be on surveillance at the event.

Billy, Sue, Seth and Leah all tribal members were attending the wedding, Sam felt that he had to do everything possible to ensure their safety, which leads me to Sam's house. I was a good thirty feet away from the cottage but I could already smell Emily's amazing cooking. I quickened my pace as my stomach growled; before I knew it I was bursting inside, heading straight to the kitchen.

"Hey Emily"

"Oh hey Embry, are you hungry?" she asked.

"Of course" I replied as I extended my hand to a lone muffin on the counter I was about to grab it when Emily slapped my hand away.

"Oi, what was that for?"

"Embry, you will not spoil your dinner"

"Aw come on Em, you know one muffin won't my dinner"

"I said no Embry, the others are out back, tell them dinner is ready" she told as she motioned towards the door that led to their backyard.

I walked outside, Jared, Paul, Quil, Brady, Collin were all crowding around Sam, whom was explaining I assumed the plan for tonight.

"Hey, Emily says dinner is ready" I announced.

Sam didn't have a chance to finish his speech, all the guys rushed inside without a backward glance, "Hey Embry" he told me as he walked towards my direction.

"Hey Sam"

"How you holding up?" he asked his voice full of concern.

I shrugged "As long as I know that she is safe, I am okay"

"Embry, there is a good chance that you may see her tonight, I need you to promise me that you won't act upon your feelings, let her enjoy the night, as much as we disapprove of this marriage, Bella is her best friend, she won't forgive you if you ruined this day for her."

"I promise Sam, if I see that Leah is happy than I will be happy, I just want to see her"

"She'll come back, maybe even sooner than any of us expect"

"I hope so" I muttered.

"Come on let's go inside before they finish all the food"

As soon as we finished devouring all of Emily's cooking, we headed straight to the woods. Before we headed towards the Cullen residence, Sam addressed all of us.

"We are only going over there to make sure our people are safe, unless we are provoked we will not attack the Cullen's or their guest. Tonight I will put aside my hostility towards their clan and I ask you to do the same, if something goes wrong tonight someone may end up hurt and I know that none of you want that."

A growl erupted from within my chest at the thought of Leah even getting a scratch on her beautiful copper skin.

"Embry, please relax or I will order you to stay behind" Sam announced in his all Mighty Alpha voice.

I took in a deep breath and my body automatically relaxed "Okay let's go" Sam announced.

I took off my clothes and tied it to the leather cord around my ankle, I let the wolf in me take over as the heat ran through my vines, and it only took seconds before I burst out of my skin. The thoughts of the others immediately joined my own thoughts.

I could feel Jake pushing his legs harder and harder as he raced back, all his thoughts revolved around Bella, we could all feel his anguish as he prepared to bid his final farewell to the girl who owned his heart.

The pack was so consumed with Jacob's thoughts none of us found the will to think about anything else, his thoughts would drift to Leah and we all felt his anger as he imagined his Lee in any kind of danger, we could see the graphic pictures of killing any leech that dared to harm her.

I felt grateful towards Jake's concern; I knew that I would need all the help I could get when it came to protecting Leah. She was stubborn, no one was going to tell her she couldn't fraternize with the leeches, she loved them, and they alongside Bella had been her family in her times of need.

I knew we had reached our destination the moment the sic kingly sweet vampire scent stung my nose. The entire pack groaned as we inched closer and closer to the spot Sam had chosen for our surveillance.

We were a good hundred feet away from the white tent that was situated in their backyard. I had to give it to the bloodsuckers they knew how to throw one hell of a party.

From the lack of guest in the tent, I assumed the ceremony hadn't finished yet, suddenly applauses and cheers erupted from inside the house.

_I guess that's it, she's actually a vampire girl now _Jared mused

Jacob had just crossed the Port Angeles boundary as a faint whimper escaped his chest, we all felt his despair, it was official she belonged to Edward now.

_Wow she looks amazing_ Quil added as we all looked up to see Bella.

Bella had never been an ugly girl, she was pale and a had very pretty brown eyes, and she was very shy like me, I understood why others longed for her attention, but I just didn't swoon over her like Quil had before he imprinted on Claire, and definitely not like Jake, that kid acted as if she had entranced him in her spell.

She was beaming and you couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful, her long white dress complemented her pale skin, and her eyes were twinkling as she looked at her new husband.

Jacob continued to whimper as he pushed his pain away, all he thought about was holding her again, that was all he wanted.

My body froze the moment I smelled Leah's scent, the others caught on quickly, and I looked around frantically for her.

_Embry she's over there with Seth_ Paul told me

I looked to where his thoughts had led me, and then there she was, my angel, my heart swelled up as I got a good look at the beauty that I loved. I had waited a week, the most painful week of my life for just a mere glimpse of her.

She looked stunning in a tight fitting shiny silver dress and her hair was flowing down her back. She looked like a twinkling star, and she was my star.

I was barely aware that Jacob was mere miles away, my only focus was on her, I watched as she greeted her mother. Their embrace was short because Leah was hurrying towards Bella.

She had the most beautiful smile on her face as she hugged her best friend, I knew it was eavesdropping but I couldn't help my super wolf hearing as I overhead their conversation.

"I love you Bells, I am happy you found your prince" Leah told her.

"Aw, Lee, I would say that you will find yours someday, but you already have now stop being so damn stubborn and accept the fact that he loves you."

My heart raced as I heard what she said next "Yeah, I don't think my heart can stand being away from him any longer"

_I told you man she loves you_ Jake announced as he made his way to us

_Good to have you back bro_ I told him nudging him on the shoulder

_Yeah Jake we missed being on your flank_ Quil said as he went to Jake's side

_You guys turned into such softies during my absence_ he taunted.

_Leech, I am here I want to see her_ Jake thought

Edward turned around and his eyes met Jacob's

_Jacob phase back_ Sam warned him

Jacob phased back and stumbled when he got back on his two feet

"Damn I forgot how it felt to be human"

Edward was leading Bella towards our location; Leah was standing outside the tent, watching the reunion.

"Damn Embry, Leah looks good" he noted as he took deep breath and walked towards Bella and Edward.

"Jacob!" Bella choked.

"Hey there Bells" I heard Jake say as he held Bella in his arms and began swaying to the music.

I knew the rest of the pack was paying close attention to Bella and Jake but my eyes couldn't leave Leah, Edward was standing next to her and they were talking about the couple that danced in front of us.

And then something Bella said caused complete uproar

"And _yes_ I _can_ have a real honeymoon! I can do anything I want! Butt out!"

Jake's eyes bulged wide with a confused horror.

"What?" he gasped. "What did you say?"

"About what . . .? Jake? What 's wrong?" She asked could this girl get any more naïve.

"What do you mean? Have a real honeymoon? While you're still _human?_ Are you kidding? That's a sick joke, Bella!"

She glared at him, and I instantly knew this was going to end badly "I said butt out, Jake. This is _so_ not your business. I shouldn't have . . . we shouldn't even be talking about this. Its private-"

Jake's hands began to grip the top of her arms; I could feel Sam's anxiousness as he witnessed Jake's gradual loss of control.

_SAM! DO SOMETHING!_ Jared bellowed.

"Ow, Jake! Let go!" she shrieked.

He shook her tiny frame, "Bella! Have you lost your mind? You can't be that stupid! Tell me you're joking!"

His body was trembling, and I knew it was only a matter of time before he phased. I looked at Leah's face and she was horror stricken as she watched her best friend.

_SAM HE'S GOING TO HURT HER!_ Quil exclaimed.

_NO!!! _Sam yelled.

I looked up to see Leah running towards Jacob,

_LEAH STOP!!!_ We all shouted the only sound escaping was an anxious howl.

She ignored the calls from her brother and Edward, she ran directly to Bella and stood in front of her protectively, her back facing Jacob, and then my worst nightmare happened before my eyes.

Jacob burst out of his skin and clawed three long scratches along Leah's back, her knees went weak, Bella called Edward and he was by her side immediately, Seth caught Leah before she fell to the ground.

I couldn't move, I watched in horror as Leah turned paler and paler by the second.

_Oh my God, what have I done?_ Jake whimpered

For the first time ever, everyone was speechless as my fellow pack members saw one of our own losing excessive amounts of blood.

_Embry please I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt her. I love her Embry _Jacob pleaded.

_EMBRY! SHE NEEDS YOU!_ Quil shouted.

I found the will to phase back, I put on my shorts and ran to her side, I felt the tears streaming down my cheek as I grabbed her hand, she looked at me and I felt my heart swell up, she placed a hand on my cheek and wiped away a tear "I love you" she breathed.

The tears poured even more rapidly as I saw my Leah growing weaker as she continued to lose blood "Lee, you are going to be fine, Carlisle is going to take care of you" I tried to assure her.

"Lee-lee keep fighting" Sam was right next to me crying as well, I knew we were both suffering at seeing her in this state.

"I thought I told you not to call me that" she murmured.

He chuckled "Sorry can't help it"

"Lee?" she looked towards Jake, who was pure in agony.

"It's good to see you Jake" she murmured.

"Lee, I am so sorry" he choked as tears welled up in his eyes.

She placed a hand on his cheek "Jake, it's okay, I am going to be fine. I just want my best friend by my side" she told him as she continued to struggle for air.

"I won't leave again Leah, I promise"

"That's all I want"

She was struggling to keep her eyes open as Carlisle announced that she be taken inside the house, because she was losing too much blood.

I followed Emmett as he carried inside; Sue and Billy were anxiously waiting to see the damage. Sue started sobbing as she got a look at her mauled daughter.

Emmett carried her to Carlisle's study, Carlisle told everyone to leave the room, but I couldn't find the heart to leave her, I needed to stay with her and make sure that she was okay.

"Can I stay with her?" I asked.

Carlisle looked at me with a genuine smile on his face, "Of course, I am sure she will want you with her"

I walked over to Leah's side and held her hand in mines, her eyes were closing and I knew I had only minutes left before she would pass out.

"I love you Leah" I told her as I kissed her hand.

"I love you too "she murmured before her eyes closed.

"I promise Lee, I promise that I will never let anyone else hurt you, I am never going to let you leave me again, when you get through this Lee, it's going to be you and me forever"

**OMG!!! THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOOORRREEVVEERR!! SO I HOPE I GET LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS. YES I USED SOME INCERPTS FROM BREAKING DAWN.**


	20. remorse

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS…SO OKAY LEAH HAS BEEN UNCONSCIOUS FOR TWO WEEKS…BELLA AND EDWARD ARE IN THEIR HONEYMOON CONCEIVING YOU KNOW WHO…OKAY YOU GUYS NEED TO REVIEW BECAUSE I NEED TO ASK YOU GUYS A QUESTION I DON'T WANT TO POST IN THE STORY…IT CONCERNS JAKE AND A LITTLE THING CALLED IMPRINTING.**

**EMBRY**

I watched my angel lay on the hospital bed without so much a twitch of a finger. If it wasn't for the sound of her heart beat I would be mourning the loss of my soul. It had been two weeks since the accident and Leah had yet to wake up.

The Cullen's had graciously put a bed in the room in which Leah was recuperating, I didn't want to take her to the hospital because it would bring upon too many unwanted question, so thanks to Carlisle Leah was able to receive her medical attention in their home.

I found myself for the first time feeling a sense of gratitude towards the Cullen's if it wouldn't have been for their hospitality, Leah would have died from the loss of blood. I never left her side, Alice or Esme would bring me food and I would sleep on the bed next to hers. I wanted to be by her side when her eyes opened.

Sam, Jake, and Seth visited every day; I knew Leah would be happy to know that the four most important men in her life where by her side in her time of need. Bella had left the very night of the accident on her honeymoon, I felt myself despising her more and more. She was having the time of her life while her "best friend" lay in a hospital bed, because she wanted to protect her.

Leah was the one who had three long scars running down her back, not her. And yet she didn't find the will to wait for Leah to wake up before she left on her rendezvous.

I had forgiven Jake, because I knew that was what Leah would want, she was never going to hold a grudge on Jake, she loved him too much. I bet she would have taken those scars happily if it meant that Jake would come back.

"Hey Em" I recognized Jake's voice immediately.

He sat down on the opposite side of me, and took Leah's right hand in his.

"Hey Lee, guess who's back?" he asked her lifelessly body.

Carlisle believed that Leah was in coma because of the accident, he told us that we had to be patient with her recovery. Jake, Seth and I always talked to her because we believed that even though she was unresponsive she could still somehow hear us.

"Lee, Rachel's back. She came home last night, you should see my dad he's thrilled. He says that he feels as if he's getting his family back. He told me that he only needs Rebecca and for you to wake up to be completely happy" a tear ran down his cheek as he stroked her face.

"Come on Lee, wake up, I need you to wake up, I need to know that you forgive me." He sobbed into her hand.

"Jacob, don't give up on her not yet, she's going to wake up, and you know better than anyone else that Leah is a fighter."

He nodded "Paul imprinted on Rachel last night" he admitted.

"What?!" I blurted out.

"Yeah they ran into each other at the beach, that's five of you now"

"Jake, you will find her someday"

"Em, you don't understand I feel like I am losing everyone I love. I lost Bella to the filthy bloodsucker, my sister just came back and she already found her damn soul mate, and Leah my best friend is laying in a hospital bed unconscious because I lost control for one second"

"Look, I can't say that I understand you, because I don't. But I know that Leah would not want to see you like this when she wakes up. She wants to see her best friend the guy who makes her smile not the guy sitting across from me. Look when you left, you really broke her, she felt as if everyone she loved was suddenly abandoning her."

Jake bowed his head with guilt "I know, I saw her pain in your thoughts, trust me I wanted to come back every day for her, I wanted to show her that I still cared about her. But my heart wouldn't let me, I needed to get away, I needed to forget Bella."

"Look, Jake you need to move on, I know you still love Bella, but she is married, she chose him. It's time you start living your life."

He sighed "I am trying Em, I really am. I want to forget her and move on, but it's hard when everything around reminds me of her."

I chuckled. "I know what you mean, when Leah left La Push I found myself going to spots were we had spent time together. I would walk to the cliff where I held in my arms the night you left and just sob. Sam would assure me that she would return but my heart wouldn't believe it. It physically hurt me Jake, I couldn't eat right, my sleep was full of nightmares, and I was trapped in a soul less body"

"I bet she felt the same way, Embry she loves you. I know she does. You heard what she told Bella, she was done fighting the imprint; she was going to accept your love. She was tired of being away from you. Because Em, you saved her, Leah changed when Sam left her. She wasn't the same high spirit Lee, I grew up with.

She was quiet and shy; she barely spoke to anyone who wasn't Seth, Bella, Rachel and me. Her parents barely recognized her, because she held a grudge towards their acceptance of Sam and Emily's relationship. Till this day Leah still can't find the heart to hold a conversation with Emily. But when you came into her life, she started smiling again and she began to be the fun, loving Leah, the one you couldn't help but love to be around."

Jake was smiling as he talked about her; I knew they had a bond that was unbreakable. I didn't truly comprehend it, but it didn't faze me either. There were no romantic feelings between them; it was just a love that grew over time.

They were each other's support systems, when times got rough they would turn to each other for help. I remember when Jake's mom had died, how everyone around him was grieving. Neither his dad nor sisters had the energy to console poor Jake.

It was Leah, who was only eight when it happened that helped him get through it. She was the one who held his hands when they lowered his mother's casket. She was the one who spent months reading him bedtime stories for he could fall asleep without nightmares.

Jake owed a lot to her, and she had never asked for more than his friendship. I watched as my best friend wept for the girl whom had saved him and he felt remorse for being the one to have hurt her the most.

"Jake, you know that she forgives you, right?"

"I need to hear it from her Em, the moment I hear it escape her lips that will be the day I believe that I am truly forgiven, but that will never change the fact, that when I see her scars I won't feel hatred towards the monster that is in me."

"You are not a monster Jake, it could have happened to any of us"

"Yeah, it could have but it happened to me, because I couldn't control my feelings, I would have hurt someone regardless, if Leah wouldn't have jumped in to protect Bella, it would have been Bella lying on this hospital bed."

"That would have turned out better don't you think? Bella's scars would have disappeared the moment she was changed; Leah on the other hand will live with them forever"

Jake winced "And that is why I hate myself, because every time she looks in the mirror she will see the mark I left on her"

I turned to look at my Leah, she was so beautiful. Deep inside I knew that she was over hearing our conversation and internally cursing Jake for being so stupid and thinking that she hated him. He was like Seth in her eyes, as much as they may annoy her she still loved them.

"Oh my God" Jake breathed.

"What is it?" I asked anxiously.

"She moved she moved her finger Embry!" he yelled.

I ran to his side, and indeed her hand was moving, I grabbed her hand in mine as Jake ran to get the Carlisle. I watched her intently as her eyes started fluttering until they were completely open looking straight into my eyes.

**Yes don't hate me for leaving you hanging but, I has to stop it somewhere.**

**It's short and not much happened but please review :)**

**Okay if you read my other fic then you have probably already answered this, if you don't then please send me an answer in your review.**

**I have new ideas for Leah fics, I will write them all but I am torn as to which to do first; I plan to start on them when I finish this one or Book Two. Here are the ideas:**

**Forever- Emily does not and will never exist in this fic. Purely Sam and Leah. Sam and Leah break up because Sam does not want to hurt her, but what happens when Leah becomes part of the pack, will he finally let his guard down and love her.**

**The escape- Set during the confrontation with the Volturi. The Volturi are ready to kill, Jake has been instructed by Bella weeks ago to run away with Nessie, and Jake wants Leah to accompany him. They run off with Nessie when the fight begins. Back in La Push Embry decides that he has nothing left in La Push and he refuses to watch Leah leave.**

**Final break- (this one is brutal, it was a suggestion from one of my friends) Leah is the bitter harpy whom everyone hates, when a new wolf pack comes and tortures Leah, the pack must watch as the alpha of the new comers hurts Leah in the worst way imaginable.**

**Yeah I only write Leah fics because she is the character I feel like I understand more and well I am huge werewolf fan.**


	21. purpose

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE ALL AMAZING :) SO THIS IS THE CHAPTER I KNOW YOU HAVE ALL BEEN AWAITING, BEWARE THERE IS A LOT AND I MEAN A LOT OF FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER, YOU CANT HAVE A RECONCILIATION WITHOUT ANY FLUFF.**

**LEAH**

I was faintly aware of the voices that surrounded me, they seemed distant, I could feel the agony that accompanied the words but I didn't have the slightest clue as to where I was and what was going on. I felt the sting that ran up and down my spine, and the never ending wariness. I wanted to desperately open my eyes, and tell the agonized voice that it was okay, there was no reason to be sad.

I couldn't move nor speak; all I could do was listen. The more my ears adjusted to the voices the more I was able to make out whom they belonged to. I could hear the husky voice of my best friend Jacob, but he sounded as if some sort of pain was being inflicted on him.

And then I heard the sweet loving voice of my love Embry, his voice was like music to my ears, I couldn't help the skip of my heart beat as I realized his hot hand was entangled with mine. He sounded sad, and that brought a shot of guilt through my body. Embry didn't deserve to be sad, I needed to wake up and confess my love to him.

I felt someone wince, and I couldn't help the feeling of wanting to comfort either my love or best friend. It took all my will to try and get some reaction from my non responsive body, but then I felt my finger twitch.

"Oh my God" I heard Jake breath.

"What is it?" my love asked not hiding the anxiety that poured out of his voice.

"She moved her finger Embry!" Jake yelled.

I continued to move my hand to show them that I was indeed awake; I felt the large steps that ran to my side. Other steps made their way to a door and then out as the door shut behind them. I felt the heat rushing through my body as a strong hand engulfed my moving one, and then with all the strength I could muster I opened my eyes, to the person whom all my hopes and dreams revolved around.

I couldn't breathe as his eyed burned into mine, all my fears of the future vanished as I looked at the man that had mended my once broken heart.

"Leah" he breathed as he kissed my forehead.

His eyes closed as I stroked his cheek a lone tear escaping his deep brown eyes.

"You're here, you kept your promise" I said my voice hoarse.

"Leah, where else would I be?"

At that exact moment the door burst open, I smiled as I watched both of my families pour in. My brother and mother were at my side instantly, as the Cullen's and pack members lingered around my bed. My eyes landed on Jacob who was leaning on the windowsill as far from me as possible.

"Oh honey, are you feeling okay?" my mom asked anxiously.

I nodded my throat to dry to talk.

"Leah, can you talk?" Carlisle asked as he made his way to examine me.

"Water" I mouthed.

Alice was inhumanly fast as she skitted into the room with a cup of water in her hand. I drank the water as if it was the last drop of water in a desert.

"How are you feeling Leah?" Carlisle asked.

I cleared my throat "I am good, my back stings a bit, but besides that I feel good" I noticed Jacob wince as I mentioned the pain in my back.

"Leah, the pain will fade away, I promise, but tell me do you feel sleepy of sore?"

"I am a bit tired, but I don't feel like sleeping" I assured him. "I feel like I slept for forever"

Everyone in the room chuckled, I turned to face Embry who was still holding my hand "Embry, why is everyone laughing at me?" I asked feeling self conscious.

He stroked my hair "It's nothing Leah, it's just that you have been unconscious for two weeks, so obviously you are not sleepy"

"Oh"

"Leah it is normal for someone who suffered an accident like yours to slip into a minor coma from shock, so don't be worried" Carlisle told me.

"But I am okay, right? How is Bella?"

"Leah you are fine, Bella is okay as well. She and Edward are both safe and sound on their honeymoon"

I heard a faint growl escape Embry's chest, I squeezed his hand "That's great, I truly hope she's enjoying herself, though I would have liked to see her when I woke up, but oh well, she is coming back right?"

Esme chuckled as she wrapped and arm around Carlisle's waist "Yes, sweet heart, her and Edward are coming back"

I sighed "Good, I would have hated myself if I would have missed a chance to say bye."

"It's good to see you that you are okay Leah" Rosalie told me as Emmet shot me a huge grin.

"Yeah Lee, I was scared that my shopping partner was never going to wake up" Alice screeched.

I groaned as she continued to plan our next outing "Alice, dear I think Leah needs to rest before she plans any shopping trips" Jasper cut in.

I mouthed "Thank you"

"Well how about we leave Leah alone with her family" Carlisle told his family as he led them out of the room, leaving me alone with Embry, Seth, Jake, Sam, and my mom.

Jake didn't move an inch towards me as the others congregated around me.

"Lee, I am so happy you are okay" Seth told me.

I patted his head motherly; "Oh Seth, I am fine, what's a scratch here and there" I shrugged.

"Leah you could have been seriously hurt" Sam proclaimed.

"But I wasn't, guys really I am fine, there is nothing to worry about"

"Emily is really worried" Sam told me.

As much as I wanted to forgive Emily, I couldn't quite put the past behind me just yet, my heart still stung when I pictured her with Sam.

"Tell her thanks for her concern, but I am as good as new"

"Leah Stop!" Jake shouted as he ran towards me and crumpled in agony at my side.

"Jake…"

"I think we should go" Sam announced.

Jake sobbed as my mother, brother, ex boyfriend and love left the room. Embry kissed me on the forehead before he departed.

Jacob had his face buried in his hands as he continued to sob. "Jake, please look at me" I begged.

He reluctantly looked up and met my gaze "Jacob, please stop torturing yourself, nothing happened, yeah I got hurt but I don't blame you and I sure as hell don't carry a grudge towards you. I love you Jacob, you're my best friend practically another brother to me, what happened was a mistake. You lost control of your temper it could have happened to any of you. The fact that you are here by my side, means the world to me. Having you here is all I ask of you."

I smiled as I tucked a hair behind his ear "I don't deserve to have a friend like you in my life, Lee. You don't even understand the pain and remorse I felt after I realized what I did to you. I wanted to kill myself for being such a monster; I never wanted to hurt you Lee, never"

"Jacob Black, don't you dare to even think about death. Do you want to kill me, Jake? I can't lose you; I have already lost so much. My life is finally finding happiness and I will not allow you to ruin it by being so damn selfish. Do you realize how many people would suffer if you were gone?"

He nodded "I am sorry Lee, I truly am, and can you please forgive me for everything. For leaving and hurting you?" he pleaded.

"Of course I can, I was never mad at you to begin with."

"Jake, do you think Embry loves me?" I asked.

He scoffed "Of course Leah, are you really that blind? Embry adores you, he never left your side, not once during those two weeks, he slept by your side every night." He pointed towards a small bed in the far left corner of the room.

I smiled "I love him Jake"

"Then tell him Lee, tell him you love him"

I nodded as someone knocked on the door, "Come in" I shouted.

"Um, Leah can I talk to you?" Embry asked shyly.

I nodded; Jake excused himself and left us alone. Embry was at my side immediately; he was looking at me intently, but for once wasn't holding my hand.

"Leah…" he breathed.

I straightened up and grabbed his hand holding on to it tightly, I placed my other hand on his cheek, "I love you Embry, and I am sorry that I ever pushed you away. I was scared to open my heart to someone again, but I was foolish to think that you were going to hurt me. You have proven to me that you love me countless times, and I have not done one thing to deserve your love and devotion, all I ask is for your forgiveness, I love you Embry and I want to be with you.

Because of you I feel whole again, I feel like I am going to explode from happiness. I am finally letting the old Leah come back, and it is all due to the fact that I am madly in love with you"

Embry's eyes were wide in shock as he processed everything I had just confessed to him, I took advantage of his vulnerability and leaned closer to his face, so that our lips were only inches apart.

He breathed and his hot breath sent shivers down my body, I tangled my fingers in his hair and crushed my lips on his.

He froze for a second before he was kissing me back enthusiastically. We both melted into each other's embraces. His hand was on my lower back as he hoisted me up; my hands were going up and down his amazing sculptured test.

We broke apart gasping for air; I fell back on my pillow completely light headed. Embry scooted next to me and I snuggled my body close to his. He wrapped an arm around my waist and held on tightly scared that I was going to get up and run away.

"I love you Leah, you have no idea how happy you make me"

I looked up at him and traced his lips "I love you too, and I am glad to be at your service" I teased.

"Leah, do you want to be my girlfriend?" he blurted out.

I giggled, I felt like I was in middle school again "I would love to be your girlfriend" I told him as I pecked him on the lips.

Up to this point I felt as if my life had no meaning, but here I was finally feeling as if my life had a purpose. I knew that my life and happiness would be dedicated solely to the man whom I vowed to love for the rest of my life. His name is Embry Call.

**Like? Love? Hate? Please review and tell me what you thought:)**


	22. revenge and babe

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS…SO OKAY I HAVE DECIDED THAT I AM GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY AT THIRTY CHAPTERS…REMINDER MY STORY IS VERY DIFFERENT FROM THE SERIES I ADD A COUPLE OF EVENTS AND CHARACTERS FROM THE SERIES HERE AND THERE BUT APPEAR WHENEVER I WANT THEM TO. **

**LEAH**

I was sitting on the cliffs admiring the beautiful scenery in front of me, it had been a week since I woke up from my coma, and I was loving life more than I had ever before. I knew that was mostly because of my new found happiness.

I was hopelessly in love and my best friend had finally returned from his absence. All I needed was for Bella to come back, I missed her and I was secretly scared that I wasn't going to be able to see her when she returned.

I blamed my fear on Jake and Embry, they both were very adamant about me being at any close proximity with a newborn vampire, which I found ridiculous because I knew that Bella would never hurt me.

I sighed as I thought about the life my best friend had chosen, she was willing to leave everything and everyone she loved in order to stay with Edward. I wondered if I would do the same for Embry. 'Of course you would Leah'.

A twig cracked from within the trees I turned and looked around nervously, memories of my last encounter with blood thirsty vampires playing in my head.

I got up from my sitting position and walked hesitantly from where the sound had come from "Who's there?" I squeaked.

No one answered but I could hear the faint shuffling of feet around me, I gasped as an icy cold hand covered my mouth. I froze as I registered to whom the hand belonged too.

"It's nice to see you again princess" she whispered in my ear.

I whimpered, as she threw me against the cliff causing my head to collide with the rock. I fell to the floor clutching my throbbing head as she walked towards me.

"I am surprised your little guard dogs left you unprotected. But I see that you need protection from them as well" she told me as she traced the scars that ran along my back.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Isn't it obvious, I want you" she told me as she played with my hair.

"Why me, I have not done anything to you?"

"Yes you are right, you haven't done anything to me but those filthy dogs you surround yourself with have, see they killed my partner so I must seek revenge. And now that I know that you are Bella's confidant it just makes you an even greater target."

"What does Bella have to do with this?"

She laughed menacingly "She is the reason why your life is in jeopardy, a mate for a mate. Her Edward killed my James and I vowed to seek vengeance. But after I realized that killing her would be nearly impossible I decided to go for the second target, you. It is just going to kill her when she finds out her best friend is dead." She taunted.

"You are not going to get away with this, I know the pack. They are going to find me and then they are going to kill you" I threatened.

"You silly human, do you honestly think I care what they do to me? I will die happy knowing that my revenge was accomplished."

I shuddered in fear as a smile crept on her lips; I knew my time was coming to an end. I watched in horror as he prepared her attack grabbing my left arm and bringing it to her sharp venomous teeth.

Right when she was about to bite me, various growls were heard from within the forest. I gasped as a huge black wolf, flanked by others whom I recognized as Embry and Jake emerged. Four other wolves were closely behind forming a letter a "V" all baring their sharp teeth at the vampire.

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me up; she used me as a weapon in order to keep the pack at bay. I noticed she was walking towards the ledge and I found myself struggling to fight her off, all I wanted was to escape her and run to Embry.

I looked into his big wolf eyes and I could practically feel the anger that was rushing through his veins as he continued to growl at the woman. The pack didn't attack I assumed from fear of hurting me, but I knew they were trying really hard to not lunge and rip the vampire to pieces.

I felt her grasp on my arm tense up, I looked at her face and she looked horrified.

"It's good to see you again Victoria" I heard the snarl from behind me.

Victoria threw me to the ground; I looked up to see my savior. I was shocked to see that it Edward. He was snarling at Victoria as she began to back pedal towards where the pack was, she was completely cornered and she knew it.

It wasn't until I turned to face the pack that I realized that all Cullen's minus Rosalie had joined the pack. The air was filled with snarls and growls escaping both of my families.

"Get Leah out of here" Edward commanded.

I couldn't find the strength to stand up; Esme and Alice were at my side at once. With one single lift Esme had me in her arms and began running away from the fight that was going to occur.

It was the first time I had ever seen vampires run, and I was mesmerized by the wind blowing in my face. Esme looked as graceful as she ran towards my house, Alice at her side looking like a graceful dancer.

We finally reached my house and Esme placed me on the porch steps, my mother came running out immediately, Billy right behind her.

"Oh Leah, are you okay?" she asked.

"I am fine, mom"

I turned to look at Esme and Alice who were already walking back to the forest.

"Esme!" I shouted.

She turned "Yes, Leah?"

"Esme, do you think they are going to be okay?"

She laughed "Leah, it is one vampire against a pack of wolves and four other vampires; I am a hundred percent positive that they will all be fine"

I smiled "Thank you for everything"

Within a blink of an eye she had me crushed in a hug "Leah, you are part of our family, and we protect our family. "

I pulled away "Esme is Bella back?"

She hesitated "Yes, but she is really sick Leah"

"What? Is she okay? Can I see her?"

She placed a hand on my shoulder "Leah, she needs to rest right now, we will tell you when you can come up and visit, okay?"

I nodded. "Good bye Leah, Bella will be happy to know that you are safe"

Esme and Alice ran towards the woods "Tell Bella, I miss her" I shouted at their retreating figures.

I walked back to my mom and Billy "Leah, honey are you sure you are okay?" my mom asked.

"Yes, mom."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No, it's okay. I am just going to wait for the boys to come back" I told her as I sat on the porch steps.

"Sweetheart, wait inside it's freezing out here"

"Mom, I want to wait –"

At that exact moment four huge figures emerged from the forest, I stood up immediately as I realized that it was my boys. Embry, Sam, Jake and Seth had huge smiles on their faces as they walked towards my house. My legs finally found the ability to move, I ran to Embry's opens arms.

I sighed in relief as I wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my face in the crook of his neck. I could only hear the faint laughter's from the others around me, but I didn't care. I was happy in his arms, I was safe in his arms and that was all that mattered.

I pulled back a little to take a good look at his handsome features; he was looking at me with pure adoration and relief.

I cupped his face in my hands and he leaned down causing our foreheads to touch.

"You have no idea how good it feels to have you in my arms" he whispered his hot breath causing my head to spin.

I wrapped my arms around his neck "I was so worried about you"

He chuckled "Leah, that leech didn't have a chance against us."

"I know, but it still scares me to think that you might get hurt."

"If it worries you, imagine how much it worries me to know that my girlfriend was being stalked by a crazy vampire."

I giggled "I think I had it under control, I could have taken her all by myself"

"Sure, sure" he told me as he rolled his eyes.

I kissed his cheek "I love you Em"

"I love you too babe"

"Babe? Where did that come from?" I giggled.

"Does the name bother you?" he asked me as I noticed the blood rush to his cheeks.

I cupped his blushing cheek and kissed him. He pulled me tighter and started kissing me passionately. We broke apart both of us with stupid grins on our faces.

"If you promise to always kiss me like that you can call me whatever you want" I told him as I traced his lips.

He kissed my finger "I promise"

**Did you like it? Please Review!!! **


	23. protect

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS…I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER :)**

**LEAH**

I was sitting on Embry's porch waiting for him to come home from patrol. He had promised me that today would be solely for us to spend time together. Yet I found myself waiting for him for two hours, I couldn't lie about the fact that I was a getting a bit pissed that he had me waiting here like an idiot. But then again it wasn't like Embry to stand me up so I assumed something really important had come up.

Just then Embry emerged from the forest and started walking towards me; his expression sent a shiver down my spine. He looked sad, I got up and walked towards him and before I had a chance to say a single word he had me in a bear tight hug.

I felt his tears running down my arm, and I pulled away from his grasp. I stroked his cheeks and placed his hand over mine "Embry, what's wrong?"

He was quiet as he took my hand and sat alongside me on the porch "Something happened last night" he said in a low voice.

"I figured, but what exactly?"

He shifted his body towards me and cupped my face in his hands "Lee, Seth and Jacob broke away from the pack last night"

I pulled his hand away from me and got up fuming "What the hell are you talking about Embry? Jake and Seth couldn't have left the pack that's impossible, you told me it was impossible to defy the Alpha" I accused.

He sighed "Leah, Jacob didn't defy the Alpha because he is the true heir. Look Jake is Ephiriam Black's great grandchild he was supposed to lead the pack, but when he phased he didn't want the responsibility so he let Sam stay Alpha. But last night Jake finally got tired of following Sam's orders so he decided to leave and well…Seth followed him."

I felt the tears begin to stream down my cheek "But why, what could have made Jake get so ticked off, I know Jacob he would never abandon his friends and family because of a little argument. I know there is something you are not telling me Embry"

He got up from his sitting position and began to walk towards me "Leah what I am about to tell you is pretty disturbing, I think you should sit down"

"Embry Call stop stalling and tell me what the hell is going on" I said through gritted teeth.

He sighed "Lee, Jake and Seth left to protect Bella"

"Protect Bella? I don't understand why would they need to protect Bella?"

"Last night, we found out the real reason as to why no one can see Bella. Jake had gone to see her and prove that the treaty had been breached but when he got there he was in for one hell of a surprise, Bella wasn't like we assumed she was, we knew she was sick but we never in our wildest dreams imagined that she would be pregnant."

"Pregnant?" I gasped.

He nodded "When he returned we were all able to see Bella's deteoriating condition, that thing is killing her Leah. Sam was so outraged that he decided that we had to kill the fetus before it caused anymore damage. But that meant we would have to kill Bella too" I cringed.

"Jake was so mad that he defied Sam's orders and left to protect the Cullen's, of course your brother followed him"

I was frozen in shock as I processed all the information. Bella, my best friend was pregnant and losing her life to protect the baby if you could even call it that. I was outraged that Sam had even considered murder, he was supposed to protect humans not kill them. But what worried me the most was the danger in which the ones I love found there selves in.

"Embry, why didn't you follow them?"

He wrapped his arm around my waist "I couldn't Leah; you have no idea how hard it was to watch my best friend run away again. But Sam threatened me that if I left I wouldn't be able to see you again. And Lee I couldn't leave you here alone and unprotected, Sam would have used you as bait."

I shook my head "Sam would never hurt me Em, you should have gone. I would have followed you"

"Lee, I love you all I want is for you to be safe"

"Embry, I am not a little girl I don't need you to protect me."

"I don't care if you fifty years old, I am always going to protect you whether you like it or not"

I sighed "I want to see Sam"

"What?" he bellowed.

"I want to see Sam, Embry I need to talk to him. Maybe I can knock some sense into his hard head."

"Lee, I don't think Sam is the most rational person at the moment"

"Fine, but I am going to see Bella whether he likes it or not" I declared as I got up from the porch and started walking towards my house.

"Leah, wait!" Embry told me as he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"No Embry, I will not wait here while Sam plans his attack on my family."

"Leah, don't do this. I can't lose you again, please" he begged.

I placed my hand on his cheek "Then follow me Embry, follow me, stay with me"

He rested his face on my hand "I can't abandon my pack, Lee. They are my family. My mom is here my brothers are here, I can't just pick up and leave."

I kissed his cheek "I understand Em, but I can't just sit here and wait for Sam to kill _my _family. Those are my brothers and my sister who he is threatening. I love you so much Embry, more than my own life, but I can't stay here. If that baby is killing Bella, then I plan to spend every single minute I can with her, just promise me that you will take care of my mom"

He nodded, I kissed him gently on the lips "I love you" I breathed.

"And I love you" he told me as he hugged me. "I will meet you there as soon as I can, Lee."

I pulled away "I will wait for you Em, when you are ready come back to me, I will be there"

And with that I left my love and ran to my house. I went straight to my room and started filling up my duffel bag with my belongings. I knew that there was no way I was going to be able to come back to La Push while the conflict between the packs and the Cullen's still existed.

Once I was done packing, I wrote a short letter to my mom and Billy. I took one last glance at my childhood home, the one which I had cried so many tears but where I had also spent some of the best moments of my life. I took one of my dad's pictures with me and ran to my car.

"Going somewhere Leah?" I jumped mid air dropping my duffel bag on the ground.

I turned around to face the man I had once loved with every fiber in my body "What are you doing here Sam?'

"I came to tell you that Seth had abandoned the pack, but I see that you are already informed" he told me as he eyed the duffel bag by my feet.

"Yes, Embry told me, now if excuse me I have some where I need to be"

I turned on my heel, but Sam was quick he grabbed my waist and turned me to face him "Where are you going Leah?" he growled.

He tightened his hold on my body, causing our bodies to touch tightly; I could feel every single contour in his chest, the heat from his body giving me Goosebumps.

"That is none of your business, Sam"

"You're wrong it is my business. Everything that has to do with you is my business."

I laughed darkly "Don't fool yourself Sam, I stopped being your business the day you imprinted on my cousin"

"I still love you Leah"

"If you still love me like you say you do then let me go Sam"

"No, Leah it's because I love you that I won't let you go and put your life in danger"

"They won't hurt me Sam"

"Lee you have no idea what you are getting yourself into, no one knows the potential of the monster Bella is carrying, there has never been a half vampire baby"

"Sam, I don't care what you say to me, I am leaving. That is my family you are threatening."

"So you are going to leave your mother, me and Embry for some damn leeches"

I scoffed "My mother is a strong woman, Embry knows that I love him, and you Sam, you can back to Emily and forget that I ever existed."

A growl escaped his chest and his hands were gripping my back to the extent that I felt as if his fingers were burning right through my skin "You are not going anywhere"

"Let me go Sam" I warned.

"Never Leah, Never"

And before I knew it his lips were on mine. But this wasn't the Sam I had once vowed my life too, this was another Sam, one that I found myself hating. The kiss wasn't gentle like it had once been in the past; it was possessive as if he believed he still had some ownership towards me.

I hit his chest with my fist trying to get him off of me, but the more I pushed him away the tighter he would hold me. I continued fighting until I heard a snarl from behind us.

Sam pulled away "Let her go" I heard Embry growl.

I turned to face him and cringed as I saw the evil in his eyes.

"Leah, get out of here" he said through gritted teeth.

I nodded and jumped into my car, my hands were trembling as I started the ignition. I screamed as I saw Sam and Embry explode into their fur both lunging for each other. A howl erupted as they both made their way to the forest.

I was crying hysterically as I left La Push and drove towards the Cullen's. I was worried for Embry; I had caused a fight that would undeniably leave someone gravely injured. I hated Sam at the moment but that didn't mean I didn't care about his well being, I didn't want to see neither of them hurt.

I turned on the Cullen's driveway and followed the path. They must have heard my arrival because Seth and Jacob were both running on my flanks agonized howls escaping them.

I pulled over in their front porch and Jake and Seth disappeared into the trees. Alice and Emmet were at my side at once.

"Leah, what are you doing here?' Alice asked.

I couldn't speak, the realization of everything that had just happened finally got the best of me, and before I knew it was sobbing in her arms. She stroked my back as I continued to let all my emotions out.

Her cold arms were soon replaced by the hot arms of my best friend Jake; I felt my knees go weak as I pictured Embry lunging for Sam's throat.

Jacob grasped my waist before I hit the ground; I clutched his shirt letting my tears stain his shirt.

"Leah, please tell what's wrong?"

I couldn't find my voice, Jacob carried me to the porch and sat me down, and Seth was by my side stroking my back affectionately. I could practically feel eyes burning through my skull.

"Lee, please say something" Seth begged.

"Embry…" I whimpered.

"What about Embry? Did he do something to you?" Seth asked menacingly.

I shook my head "He is fighting Sam right now"

"Why?!" they asked in unison.

"Because of me"

"Leah, tell us everything" Jake pleaded.

"Embry told me everything. He told me that you two had left to protect Bella from Sam. He told me Sam wanted to kill her. I couldn't just wait and watch while your lives were in danger so I decided to leave. When I was finally ready to go Sam stopped by and realized what I was doing. He tried to convince me to stay, he even kissed me" Seth and Jake snarled. "Then Embry showed up and he was so mad he lunged at Sam immediately. I wasn't able to see what happened next because Embry told me to leave"

I was crying more and more as I recounted the events, "Everything is going to be okay Lee, you are safe now" Jake assured me.

"Yes, Leah we will not let anyone harm you" Emmett's voice boomed proudly.

I turned to face them "Thank you"

"You are family Leah, what do you expect?" Rosalie chipped in (a/n: she likes Leah)

I shrugged "Can I see Bella?"

Jake flinched,"Of course, she will be very happy to see you" Esme told me as she helped me up.

Jake and Seth followed me as Esme led me to their living room.

My eyes caught Edward's agonized expression before I saw her, my best friend.

I gasped ".GOD"

**DID YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW. **


	24. my girl

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I FEEL LIKE CRAP TODAY AND I REALLY SHOULDN'T BE UPDATING, BUT I FEEL GUILTY IF I HAVE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR TOO LONG. ENJOY… THERE IS A LOT GOING ON IN THIS CHAPTER SO I HOPE THAT I DON'T CONFUSE YOU.**

**EMBRY**

She was leaving, leaving to stand alongside vampires, my natural enemies. I had watched as my brothers left yesterday and the only thing that stopped me from running along with them was the girl standing before my eyes.

"I will wait for you Em, when you are ready come back to me, I will be there" she told me before she ran off.

My heart swelled up at the thought of losing her again, I had just got her back and now I was watching her run away again. But this time it wasn't me she was running from on the contrary she was running to protect the ones she loved.

I wanted to just pick up and leave, I would stand alongside Jake and Seth if that would make her happy. I didn't care that they were vampires, they had saved the life of my princess twice, and it was time that I showed them a bit of gratitude.

I began to walk towards her house; I had made up my mind. I was going to follow her wherever she decided to go. Every step I took the more remorseful I felt, I was abandoning my mom and Quil. I knew that the only reason Quil was remaining in Sam's pack was because of Claire.

Jake left him yesterday and I was leaving him today, I felt for my best friend, but he had to understand. I couldn't leave Leah; I had to be with her. The pull was to strong ignore, and the fact that I had completely fallen in love her didn't help sway my decision. I was determined to stay with her no matter what.

The Clearwater's house came into view; I froze as I saw Sam kissing Leah. She was fighting against his hold while he grasped her tight to his body. My frame was trembling as a snarl escaped my chest.

He let her go immediately glaring at me for interrupting his embrace; Leah cringed as she saw the malice in my eyes. I couldn't control myself I wanted kill Sam, how dare he touch her. He had no right he had Emily, and yet he was still pinning over some love that he believed he still had for Leah.

Sam was trembling while Leah stood in shock "Leah, get out of here" I said through gritted teeth.

She nodded and got in the car, the moment she was safely in. I phased and lunged for Sam's throat, I heard Leah's faint scream as Sam and I disappeared in the woods.

We were both circling each other, or daggers like teeth bared at one another. Sam was anxious I could feel it, he felt somewhat guilty towards what had just happened, but it was all masked with fear. Fear for her, not Emily but Leah. He feared for her safety because deep inside all his irrational decisions where because he still loved her.

He knew it would never work out, but he still felt his self longing for it. I growled as an image of him and Leah kissing poured into my thoughts.

_She is not yours Sam_ I growled

_I know, but that doesn't mean that I stopped caring about her_ he whimpered.

_Leah's well being is my responsibility not yours_

_You would think that, but it was you who allowed her to leave to stand alongside our enemies_

_The Cullen's are not our enemies, they are our allies_

_They are no longer our allies; especially know that Bella is carrying an unfathomable creature in her._

_And what you think it's right to just kill her, we are supposed to protect her Sam, she is still human._

_She won't be for long; the monster is going to kill her. Tell me Embry what if that monster is so uncontrollable that it tries to kill Leah, what will you do then?_

I snarled_ I won't let anything hurt her Sam._

_You won't be able to stop it; there has never been anything like it before. A human and a vampire were never meant to procreate._

_I will do whatever it takes, to protect the ones I love Sam_

_Are you leaving your brothers as well, Embry?_

_I don't have a choice Sam; I have to be with her._

_So you are going to turn your back on your family and your tribe to protect that creature_

_I am going to protect the love of my life, and if that means that I have to stand alongside vampires, then yes. Those vampires are the reason Leah is still here today._

_What about your mother? What about Quil?_

_Quil will understand, and my mother she's a strong woman._

_So this is it then, we are enemies now._

_Sam, it doesn't have to be this way, we are still brothers._

_No we are not._ He snarled.

And then I couldn't hear him, despair washed over me as I realized that I was no longer part of his pack. It wasn't until I heard the faint thoughts of Jake and Seth that I felt hope. I could see their surroundings they were running around the borderline. Seth stopped as he registered my thoughts.

_Em, is that you?_

_Yeah the one and only_

_Welcome to the pack bro_ Jake cheered.

_Thanks_

_Embry, watch out_ Seth yelled

And before I knew it Sam had lunged on me sending me flying to a nearby rock. I winced as I fell to the ground; Sam sank his razor sharp teeth into my hind leg before I had the chance to stand up.

_We are on our way, man _Jake and Seth bellowed in to my thoughts

I whimpered as I staggered up, I no longer had an insight at Sam's mind, so I wasn't able to know his next move. I stood up and we circled each other once again, he felt smug and I felt a great desire to rip his throat out right that second.

He got down on his hind leg ready to pounce, but this time I was ready I moved and bit down his leg bringing him down so that I was on top of him.

He scratched my face causing blood to stream down my cheek; I bit his shoulder in retaliation. Right on cue before the fight could get anymore bloody Jake and Seth ran into the clearing.

Sam and I continued to snarl at each other, urging each other to continue. Jake must have felt the tension because before I had a chance to attack again, he shoved me out of the way.

_Embry that's enough, let's go_. He ordered.

I reluctantly turned and followed Seth and Jake out of the clearing towards the Cullen's house.

**LEAH**** (WHILE SAM AND EMBRY ARE LATCHING IT OUT, BELLA AND LEAH ARE HAVING A TALK)**

"Oh. My. God." I gasped.

"Hey Lee" Bella spoke her voice hoarse

I ran to her and kneeled by her side "Hey Bells, how are you feeling?"

She sighed "I am fine Leah, please don't worry. Edward told me everything, are you okay Leah? You didn't have to leave Embry for me."

"You're wrong Bells; I needed to be with you."

"But Embry, you just got him back" she grimaced.

I gave her a reassuring smile "Embry understands my decision and I promised that I would wait for him"

She rested her head on my hand "Thank you so much Lee, you have no idea how much I need my sister right now"

Tears were welling in my eyes as I analyzed her grave condition "Bella, is this what you truly want?" I gestured towards her big round belly.

She placed a hand on her stomach stroking it tenderly "Yes, Lee. This is what I want"

"Even if it's killing you?" I choked.

She grabbed my hand in her cold one and looked me straight in the eye "Leah I am going to make it, maybe not human, but I will make it."

I clutched her hand "Promise me Bells; promise me that you are going to disappear. I don't care if you have to turn into a vampire, I can't lose you Bella I can't bare that pain."

We were both crying as I threw my arms around her, hugging her tightly, scared that she was slipping from my fingers "I promise Lee, I promise I won't leave you" she sobbed.

We broke apart and laughed at our big puffy red eyes, I looked around the room and everyone was looking at us with sympathy. All the Cullen's were their but Jake and Seth were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are Jake and Seth?" I asked.

"They went to find Embry" Edward told me in an agonized voice.

I placed my hand in on top of his _we have to be strong for her Edward, don't give up just yet._

He nodded and shot me a grateful smile.

"Leah does that mean that you will be staying with us?" Esme asked.

"Only if I am not intruding, I don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable"

Alice placed a hand on my shoulder "Leah, this is your house too"

I smiled "Thank you so much"

"Emmet take Leah's things to the guestroom and grab a pair of shorts while you are up there" Rosalie ordered.

"Why do you need shorts, Rose?" Bella and I were the only two humans in the room, so we were oblivious to the joke as the others laughed at our dumbfounded expressions.

"Leah, Embry is outside naked, he shredded his last pair of shorts when he phased" Alice giggled.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks "Those were his last pair" I muttered.

Emmett came down immediately with a pair of shorts in his hands "Do you want to give them to him Leah?" Emmett teased.

I was bright red as I snatched the shorts out if his hands and walked towards the door, ignoring the whistles coming from inside. I bumped into Seth and Jake on my way out, both with amused expressions planted on their faces.

"Where you off to Leah?" Seth taunted as he poked my rib.

"None of your damn business"

"Leah don't get to wild" Jake told me as he winked at me.

"Shut up" I yelled as I threw a rock at his big head.

**EMBRY ****(WHILE JAKE, SETH, AND HE ARE WALKING TO THE CULLENS)**

_Jake, is Sam going to be okay? _Seth asked.

_Yeah, Jared and Paul were already on their way, damn Embry you do realize that this is going to cause a lot of problems right?_

I shrugged _He deserved it and plus he attacked me first._

_Sure, Sure_

_Jake, is Leah okay?_

He sighed_ Yeah, she was a bit shaken up when she arrived, but we were able to calm her down a bit._

_Damn I should have waited until she left to phase_

Seth snorted _you think, but don't worry I think seeing Bella made her forget about that incident_

_What, you two actually let her get close to that thing?!_

_Embry, calm down she's fine and plus the fetus can't harm her while it's still in Bella_ Jake winced

_Jake, are you okay?_

He shrugged _we are here _he announced ignoring my question.

My nose stung at the smell of vampire, I phased back to my human form and cursed myself for shredding my last pair of shorts.

I heard Leah's beautiful giggle from behind me, I turned around immediately. Blushing slightly as she eyed my naked form. She threw a pair of shorts to me; I scrambled to put the shorts on as fast as I could, my eyes never leaving the ground.

I was trying to tie up the shorts but my trembling fingers were making it a bit difficult, I heard her small footsteps walking towards me, my heart beat erratically as she took the strings from my hand and tied the shorts up herself. Her fingers gently running along my waist line, I looked down at her innocent eyes as she placed her hands on my chest.

"Thank you" she breathed.

"Thank you? For what?" I asked confused.

"For coming to me, for fighting to be with me" she whispered as she took out a wet gauze from a small black bag I recognized as Carlisle's.

She began to clean up my nearly healed wounds, I lifted her chin up so that I was gazing straight into her eyes "I am always going to fight for you Lee, I love you"

She traced the faint pink scar that ran along my arm, "I love you too Embry"

I pulled her towards me and hugged her savoring the feeling of having her so close to me. Her fingers were trailing up and down my back as her head rested on my chest.

"Embry?"

"Yes, love?"

She pulled away amused "I think I need to point something out to you"

"Okay, what is it?" I asked curiously.

She released her hold on me and walked towards a tree, she turned to look at me and my heart swelled up at the sight of her beautiful smile.

"Embry, you know I think you are probably the hottest guy I have ever seen" I blushed "and as much as I love to admire your amazing body, I am not really content on how having millions of other girls seeing you in your birthday suit, so I would very much appreciate if you didn't go parading around the woods naked."

I started laughing and her face just got even more amused, I walked over to her and pinned her against the tree "So you are the only one that can see me naked?" I whispered before kissing her in the hollow of her neck.

She giggled "Yes, sir. Unless you have some other girl waiting for you to sweep her off her feet"

My fingers trailed underneath her shirt her body shivering at the contact of my warm touch "Nope sorry to disappoint you, you are the only girl for me" I muttered on her neck.

She pulled on the string of my shorts pushing our bodies closer together "Good, because I was ready to go fight for you"

I chuckled "Don't hold your breath"

"I won't because that would mean I can't do this" and with that she crushed her lips to mine.

God I love this girl.

**I don't think it's my best chapter. But I liked the ending! So please review!**


	25. a strange pull

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS…THEY ARE TRULY INSPIRING!!! ENJOY THE CHAPTER :)**

**LEAH**

I was sleeping in Embry's arms and I felt at peace, when I was with him I forgot about every worry that engulfed my thoughts here in this moment all the mattered was our love. I loved to watch Embry sleep; he looked so serene and content that I felt my heart swell up at the thought that he was mine forever. I was going to wake up in his arms for the rest of my life and that made me the happiest girl in the world.

I never wanted to let him go, he was my world. In the days after Sam had left me I had the notion that I was never going to find happiness again, I believed that I had found the love of my life in Sam. Sam had been perfect, he was the guy I had dreamt about marrying, so when he left me I felt lost as if my life no longer had meaning.

The breakup had caused my darkest days, days in which I contemplated death as a way to escape the intense heartbreak. Yesterday when Sam had tried to convince me to stay reminded me so much of the day three years ago when I decided to leave my home.

_Three Years ago_

_I took in a deep breath as I took a last glance at my room, I was leaving my home and my family, but it had to be done. I was slowly dying in La Push; I wouldn't survive if I had to watch Sam and Emily fall even more in love_. _I had to escape, start a new life perhaps even find love again; my hopes on the latter were skim. Sam would forever be the owner of my heart._

_I walked down the staircase and found my family in the living room. My brother was looking out the window refusing to meet my gaze; my mother had her face buried in my father's chest. _

_It hurt to leave them, especially Seth. I had failed him as I sister and I would never forgive myself for doing so. Since Sam broke up with me I had completely shut myself out from the world, I was a lifeless soul. My friends stopped talking to me, the only ones that remained faithful to me where Jake, Seth and Bella._

_I looked at my watch and realized I was running late, I looked up at my dad's eyes, he was so wise and I loved him with every fiber in my body, but I felt betrayed by him. When I told him that Sam had left me for Emily, I expected him to go and try to kill Sam, but he did no such thing. All he told me was that Sam didn't deserve me, and that I should find a way to forgive them._

_I didn't know what hurt more losing my boyfriend to my cousin or my dad not caring. I cleared my throat causing Seth to finally turn and acknowledge my presence._

"_It's time for me to go" I announced trying my best not to cry._

_My mom wiped the tears off her cheeks before she stood up and wrapped her arms around me, "Leah, sweetheart are you sure you want to do this?" she asked in between sobs._

_I pulled away "Mom, please we have been through this, I need to go and get on with my life, please understand"_

_She nodded tears continuing to stream down her cheeks "I am going to miss you sweetheart, please promise me that you are going to come back"_

"_I promise mom" she kissed my forehead and blessed me._

_Seth was leaning against the staircase, for the first time in his life he was quiet. Not a single word escaped his lips. I took my mom's hand and walked towards the door, Jacob was sitting on my front steps his sister Rachel whom just so happened to be my new roommate was leaning against her car, ready to take me away from this hell hole._

"_Hey Jake" I told him as I ruffled his hair._

_He looked up sheepishly, "Hey Lee" he whispered._

_I kneeled down in front of him "Jake, please don't be upset. I promise that I am going to keep in touch. I love you Jake and I am going to miss you so much, but I have to get out of here. Take care of Seth for me, okay?"_

_He nodded and crushed me in a hug "I love you too Lee, don't worry about Seth I'll make sure he doesn't get in any trouble. But don't take too long to get better. I need my best friend here"_

_I cupped his face in my hands "Thicker than blood, always remember that"_

"_Always"_

_I kissed his cheek and walked towards Rachel "Ready?" she asked._

"_As ready as I will ever be." I told her as I put my suitcase in the trunk of the car._

_I took hesitant steps towards my dad; he was the most upset about my departure. "Daddy, please say something, I can't leave knowing that you don't support me."_

"_Leah, I do not support this decision, but I support you. I know it's been tough, but you are my little girl .I am not ready to let you go" he murmured._

_I wrapped my arms around his waist "Daddy I am not ready to leave you either, but I have to do this, I am not the Leah I used to be and dad I need to find her"_

_He stroked my back "Then you have my blessing, I love you princess."_

"_And I love you daddy"_

_I pulled away and kissed his cheek, I looked over at Seth. He was standing in the doorway looking straight at the ground._

"_Bye Seth" I murmured as I opened the door to get in the car._

"_No, Leah wait!" Seth cried._

_I turned and was instantly engulfed in his arms "I am sorry Leah, I am sorry for being mad, it's just that I don't want you to go, I don't want to lose you sis" _

_I rested my head on his shoulder "You will never lose me Seth, never"_

_He nodded and released his hold "I am going to miss you sis" he sobbed._

_I wiped a stray tear from his cheek "I am going to miss you too kid, please stay out of trouble"_

"_I will, if you promise to come home soon"_

"_I'll do my best" I assured him. _

_I kissed his cheek and got in the car, I waved goodbye as Rachel drove away. We were about to exit the reservation, when suddenly Rachel hit the brakes so hard it caused my head to collide with the window._

"_What the hell?" Rachel breathed._

_I followed her eyes and gasped as my eyes landed on the figure a couple of feet away from the car. Sam was standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest, he was determined to not let us pass._

"_Leah, I think you should go talk to him" Rachel told me._

_I shook my head "No, I will not speak to him. Run him over for all I care"_

"_Don't be ridiculous Lee, go talk to him. The faster you get it over with the faster we can get the hell out of here"_

_I sighed "Fine"_

_I opened the door and reluctantly got out of the car. "What do you want, Sam?" I yelled frustrated._

_Sam took hesitant steps towards me, his expression tortured. When he finally closed the distance between us he took my hand in his and brought them to his lips "Please Leah, I am begging you, don't leave. Please don't leave" he sobbed as he continued to kiss my hands._

_I tried to pull them away, but he would just tighten his hold "You have no right to ask me to stay here and watch you love Emily, I am leaving Sam whether you like it or not"_

"_Lee-Lee" I winced "please I will grovel if that's what you want, but please don't leave me"_

"_Leave you!" I exclaimed "You left me Sam; you left me for my cousin. I stood by you when you disappeared, I spent nights looking for you, and I was the one that defended you when everyone else thought you were up to no good. I gave you everything Sam, I believed in all your promises. Three years Sam, we were together for three years and it only took you one look at Emily for all of that to go down the drain."_

"_Leah-"_

"_No, Sam you made me feel like a piece of trash, as if I had never meant anything to you. Was that it Sam, did I mean nothing to you?"_

_Sam was crying as he looked me straight in the eye"No Leah, you meant the world to me, you still do. Leah I love you and I always will, but I can't fight this; I wish I could because all I ever wanted was to spend the rest of my life with you."_

"_Why is it so hard for you to just love me Sam?"_

_He started pulling his hair in frustration "I wish I could tell you Lee, I really do, But I can't it's too complicated."_

"_What are you hiding Sam?" I bellowed._

"_Lee, please just try and understand" he pleaded._

"_I am sorry Sam, but I don't understand. All I know is that I have to get away from you, I need to forget you, you and Emily"_

_I turned on my heal "Lee, please-"he was on the ground his face buried in his hands._

"_Bye Sam" I told him and got back in the car._

"_Let's go Rachel"_

"_Lee, are you sure?"_

"_Yes, let's go"_

_She nodded and we drove off "I will always love you Sam" I murmured as we exited La push._

The tears were burning my eyes as I recounted the events of that day; some many things had changed since then. My father was dead; Seth and Jake had grown to be amazing men. And Embry had come and taken over my heart and soul. I found myself happier than I had been in years, I finally felt as if I had found what I had promised my dad to find the day I left, I found the old Leah, The one whom I had been missing for three years.

Embry's pulled me tighter to his body and I inhaled his woodsy scent "Good morning" he yawned.

"Good morning" I told him as I placed a kiss on top of his heart.

I giggled as I heard his faint heart rate increase, "How long have you been awake?" he asked nonchalantly.

"A couple of hours" I admitted.

He picked me up by the waist so that I was lying right on top of him, his bare chest sending shivers down my body, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

I traced his jaw with my finger "I like watching you sleep, you look so peaceful"

He smiled "That's because I was dreaming about you" he breathed.

I straddled my legs around his waist, "Last night was amazing" I teased as I bent down to kiss his neck.

He placed his hands on my hips pulling me down so that our faces were only inches apart "Would you like an encore?" he whispered in my ear.

I bit my bottom lip "I love that idea"

Embry's face lit up as he pulled me under him, I giggled as he kissed my neck and collarbone enthusiastically. I wrapped one of my legs around his waist pushing him closer to my body. My nails clutched the bed sheets as he trailed kisses down my stomach.

His lips were back on mine, he nibbled on my lower lip as his hands moved up and down my thighs; my hands were aching from clutching the bed sheets so hard. I moaned as one of his hands parted my legs, the heat of his touch causing my head to spin.

We were both breathing heavily as he slid into me, every time Embry was inside of me I felt as if I had found my missing puzzle piece, we fit perfectly. Sex with Embry was so full of passion and love that it felt like dream. I pulled myself on top of him, and he moaned as I kissed his chest while we moved in synchronization.

"Do you think they can hear us?" I muttered, suddenly aware that we were having sex in a house full of vampires and werewolves, whom just so happened to have amazing hearing.

"Who cares?" he grunted as he began to move my hips.

I sighed as we both finally came; my whole upper body fell exhausted on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my lower back and squeezed me tight, my head rested on his chest and I could feel his irregular breathing.

"AHH!!!!" I jumped up immediately when I heard Bella's agonized scream.

Embry froze as I rushed to get dressed, "What are you waiting for, get up?" I yelped as I put on my jeans.

"Lee, I can't go downstairs like this, Jake and your brother would kill me"

I looked at him confused and then I looked down and realized that he still was excited (a/n: you know what I mean, right?)

We both flushed, I put on my shirt and walked to him "I am going to see what's going on, I suggest you go take a cold shower" I told him as I kissed him gently, he groaned.

"Bella has really bad timing" he grumbled.

I giggled "Hurry and meet downstairs" I told him as I got up to leave he grabbed my wrist and pulled my down "Can we finish this later?" he asked seductively.

"Maybe" I winked.

The second I was out of the room, I rushed to where Bella's screams were coming from. I was halfway down the stairs. I stopped dead on my tracks when I saw Edward carrying Bella upstairs, Carlisle and Rosalie right behind them.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The baby fractured one of her ribs" Rosalie told me as she rushed to Carlisle's study.

I stumbled downstairs in hopes for more answers; I searched the living room and was shocked to not find a single soul there.

A light breeze entered the house; I noticed the front door was open. I walked outside and found Jake leaning on the porch looking at towards the trees.

"Hey Jake"

"I see you and Embry are done" he mocked.

I blushed "Where we that loud?"

He chuckled "No, at least not for human ears, for us mythical creatures, yeah"

I punched him in the arm probably inflicting more pain on myself than on him "So what happened to Bella?"

He sighed "That thing is growing, it going to kill her Lee"

I placed a hand on his shoulder "Bella is fighter Jake, she is going to make it"

He scoffed "Yeah but not human"

"Jake, it's what she wants, we have to support her."

"It sucks Lee; I am practically here to watch her die"

"No you are here because you love her. We are all here because we love her" I assured him.

"Did you know that Bella's drinking blood now?"

I flinched "Yes, I won't lie it's a bit disturbing, but its helping her so I won't complain"

"Our friend is turning into a freak" he laughed.

"Well I always knew you two were weirdoes, I am the only sane one" I mocked.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that" he muttered.

I smiled up at him "We are going to get through this Jake, I promise"

"Do you know what's weird?" he asked looking at me genuinely.

"What?"

"When I broke away from Sam's pack and left La Push, I felt this pull in my chest that was begging me to go back, but when you came here the pull was gone. As if you were the only reason that I had to go back and now every time I feel the urge to run away, I can't because there is like a steel cable pulling me to you"

"Oh god, Jake you didn't imprint on me, right?"

He laughed "No, sorry"

"Then what's going on?"

"I don't know Lee, at least I don't know yet"

"Well when you figure it out, you let me know"

"AHH!!" Bella's screams echoed all around us.

"It's getting stronger" I breathed.

**Did you like it? Please review….hmm I wonder what that pull to Leah is ;) longest wonderwall chapter!!**


	26. wonder

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS :) SO OKAY I COUPLE OF QUESTIONS FOR YOU GUYS…PLEASE ANSWER THEM WHEN YOU REVIEW. I JUST WANT TO POINT PUT, THAT I I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE PULL TOWARDS LEAH IS, I HAVENT THOUGHT ABOUT IT…YET…**

**1. SHOULD LEAH GET PREGNANT?**

**2. SHOULD JAKE IMPRINT ON LEAH'S BABY (IF SHE HAS ONE, I HAVENT MADE UP MY MIND ON THAT ISSUE, YET.) RENEESME ?, NO ONE?, OR JUST YOU KNOW MEET A GIRL LIKE HER AND FALL IN LOVES THE OLD FASHIONED WAY?..**

**LEAH**

Bella was getting worse, the blood she kept consuming was like a double edged sword to her health. For one it helped her physically, she looked a lot healthier, but then again it continued to strengthen the baby inside of her thus causing a lot of rib fractures. Four cracks have followed since the first one.

Carlisle is presuming that the baby will be born any day now, she was not even pregnant for an entire month. Charlie continues to call frantically, but he is not allowed around Bella. Sam and his pack have stopped threatening the Cullen's. Jake and I believe that they assume Jake will be so mad when Bella dies that he will kill the baby with his own hands, I have promised him that I will do everything I can to prevent that.

I am rarely given the chance to enjoy time with Embry, he is either always running patrol or I am too busy attending to Bella's needs. My nights are spent tossing and turning as images of Bella's deteoriating frame haunts my dreams. I can't find comfort in Embry's arms because he, Seth and Jake are protecting all of us from enemies (a.k.a Sam's pack or wandering vampires).

I miss my home and mom every day, but I refuse to leave Bella. I promised her that I would always be there for her and I wasn't about to break my promise. She was like the sister I wasn't blessed with, I had to take care of her, even if it was killing me to watch her die.

Rosalie, Seth and I were the only ones in the house who continued to have faith. Edward and Jake's demeanor faltered as the days wore on. Jasper spent his time trying to console Alice, Esme and Carlisle watched with sympathy, while Emmett goofed around trying to keep the atmosphere in peace.

As the days passed it got harder and harder to stop the tears that welled up in my eyes, I had to be strong. I couldn't show Bella any signs of weakness, I had to continue to fight for her, and she deserved to see her child, the child she was dying for.

I climbed out of bed and took a fast shower, every minute counted with Bella. No one had ever heard of a vampire and human fetus, so none of us had any idea as to what to expect.

I got dressed quickly and went downstairs, I smiled as I heard the voice of my always optimistic brother.

"Hey Lee" he told me flashing his infectious smile.

"Hey kid" I ruffled his hair as I sat down opposite of Bella, the cup of blood religiously in her right hand.

"How you feeling today, Bells?"

She shrugged "Good, I guess."

I nodded "Has it been kicking a lot?"

"Yes it fractured another rib" Edward announced solemnly as he walked into the room, with two plates of breakfast. He set one in front of Seth and handed the other to me.

"Thank you" I murmured.

He nodded as he kneeled down in front of Bella "Lee, have you seen Embry lately?" Bella asked me with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

I grimaced as I thought about the lack of time I was spending with him "No, Jake has him running patrols like a madman, I am surprised Seth was able to escape."

"Jake's asleep, Embry noticed I was starving and told me to come and get some food" Seth told us as he put another waffle in his mouth.

"Embry has to eat too"

He shrugged "Jake and Embry don't mind eating raw"

My stomach churned as I imagined Jake and Embry eating raw animal meat. Edward smirked as he caught my train of thought, it annoyed the living hell out of me that he could see in my head, but I had to suck it up. Edward wasn't a bad guy and I knew that if he had the choice to give up his power he would do it in a heartbeat.

I was stroking Bella's hair when suddenly she started groaning in pain. Seth stood up immediately and a few seconds later Jake was in the room. Bella was panting as she continued to clutch my hand for dear life.

"It's okay Bella, just take slow deep breaths" I instructed her.

Jake was in a corner clenching and unclenching his fist, he was trembling and was trying his hardest to not phase.

"He has no space to move, poor thing" Bella panted.

I continued to stroke her hair while Rosalie soothed her back, Edward was sitting motionless at her knees, and he looked like a frightened statue.

"Does it still hurt Bells?" I asked her.

She shook her head "It's getting better" she was rubbing her belly and taking deep breaths.

Jake had found a new spot in the couch but his expression had not changed, he looked like a mad man ready for a rampage.

"Edward, it's okay" Bella told him as she placed her small hand on his cheek.

He nodded and kissed her hand. We all remained quiet as Bella's breathing slowly adjusted to its regular rhythm.

"Did you say something?" Edward asked Bella in a puzzled tone.

We all looked at him confused urging him to explain himself. "Me?" she asked after a second "I didn't say anything"

He moved onto his knees, leaning forward over her, his expression suddenly intense in a whole different way. His black eyes focused solely on her face.

"What are you thinking about right now?" he asked.

Bella stared at him blankly, "Nothing. What's going on?"

"What were you thinking about a minute ago?"

She blushed "Just . . . Esme's island. And feathers" I giggled Bella had told me about her rendezvous during her honeymoon. I remember laughing hysterically as she told me about Edward destroying a pillow and headboard during their escapades.

And then I was astonished, as he did something that caused Jake, Rosalie, and my mouth to fall open with a pop.

Edward very lightly put his hands on her stomach "The f-" he swallowed "It . . . the baby likes your voice"

There was one short beat of total silence. Jake and I were sitting like living statues.

"Holy crow, you can hear him!" Bella shouted before wincing in pain.

He moved his hand to the peak of her stomach "Shh" he murmured "You startled it . . . him"

Her eyes got all wide and full of wonder, she patted the side of her stomach "Sorry, baby"

Bella continued to ask questions and Edward continued to answer eagerly. My eyes didn't leave Jacob's, we were both staring at each other with sympathy and pain.

I was faintly aware as I heard Bella announce that she was divided between calling her baby E.J. (Edward Jacob) or Renesmee.

I was totally unsupportive of her using Jacob's name for something he utterly detested. Edward gasp was the only thing caused me to break off from my reverie "He loves you" Edward whispered, sounding dazed "He absolutely adores you"

Bella looked at me beaming "He loves me Lee, my baby loves me" she gushed.

I tried my best to give her a sincere smile, "That's great Bells, I am so happy for you" I croaked.

I looked at Jake, he was on his feet and trembling viciously, I tried to make my way towards him, I wanted to comfort him, I wanted to tell him everything was going to be okay, but cold arms wrapped around my waist preventing me from helping my best friend.

"Leah, he is about to explode, he's hurt you once" Emmett whispered in my ear.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks as Jacob stared at me with pain and anger etched all over his face "Go Jacob. Get away from here" Edward told him as he tossed a set of car keys to him.

Jacob was gone within a blink of an eye, I pulled Emmett's arms off me and ran out behind me ignoring all the calls telling me to return.

Seth followed me with anxious eyes, as I ran into the garage. Jake was about to get in the car, but I grabbed his arm and forced him to look at me.

"Jake, please don't go" I begged.

"I am sorry Lee, but I have to, I can't take this pain anymore. Please forgive me"

"No, I won't let –" I sobbed.

He cupped my face in his hands "Don't cry Leah, I am not worth it" he wiped away my tears.

"Yes you are, I love you Jake, and you are my best friend" I cried.

"I am not running away again, Lee. I just need to get away, I can't be here right now. I am sorry Leah, but you have Embry now. He will protect you."

He let go of my face and got in the car, I wrapped my arms around my waist in order to protect myself from falling apart.

The purr of the engine started and Seth howled in pain, Jake reversed and was soon driving out of the garage. I followed the car and ran after it, I caught Jake's eyes from the rear view mirror as he darted off, he mouthed "I love you" before disappearing.

My knees gave out and I fell to the ground sobbing, Embry's arms were around me immediately. Seth was also by my side as Embry tried to reassure me that Jacob would be back.

Embry carried me back to the house and set me down on the couch, never letting go of me.

"Leah?" Bella whispered cautiously.

I wiped away my tears and looked up at her brown eyes "I am so sorry Lee, I am so sorry that I am causing Jacob pain, because I know Jake's pain is your pain."

I grabbed her hand "I just want to understand Bella, why do you continue to hurt him?"

She looked down ashamed "I don't do it on purpose Leah, I can't help it."

"That's all you can say Bella, 'you just can't help it', you are going to kill him Bella."

Bella started crying hysterically, "I am so sorry Lee, but please don't hate me, I need you Leah. I need my sister, I can't do this without you."

I grabbed her hand "I could never hate you Bella, and I won't abandon you either. I am just upset right now, you and Jake mean the world to me. I don't want to lose neither of you"

"He'll come back. I know he will, and you will never lose me, Leah, I promise."

I nodded and hugged her tightly, Embry stood up to leave and I followed him reflexively.

"Where are you going?" I asked him as I followed him outside.

He turned and wrapped his arms around me "I have to check and make sure Sam's pack doesn't use this as an opportunity to attack, it's my responsibility as Jacob's beta"

I held him tighter "Be careful"

He pulled away and gently kissed my lips "I'll be fine, you should try and relax, I'll howl if Jacob comes back or if there's trouble."

I nodded, "I love you"

"I love you too babe, now go and rest." He kissed me again and then departed to the forest.

Seth shot me a sympathetic glance before darting after Embry. I sat down on the porch steps and waited, I was not going to move until Embry, Seth, and Jacob came back.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :) I used a couple of quotes from Breaking Dawn, I am sure you twi-hards noticed, lol. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND ANSWER MY QUESTIONS, IT IS CRITICAL FOR THE PLOT OF THE STORY ^.^**


	27. treaties and time

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND ANSWERS. SO…I HAVENT DECIDED WHAT I AM GOING TO DO WITH JACOB…I DON'T WANT HIM TO IMPRINT ON RENESMEE…I NEVER LIKED THAT…ON LEAH'S BABY IDK EITHER, SO AS FOR THIS CHAPTER HE WONT IMPRINT ON RENESMEE HE WONT HATE NOR TRY TO KILL HER BUT HE WONT BE HER SOULMATE…SORRY IF YOU WANTED THAT :( IDK HOW THIS STORY PROGRESSES BECAUSE I WRITE AS I GO ALONG…LOL…SO WE WILL SEE WHAT HAPPENS TOGETHER :D**

**LEAH**

I was sitting in the porch steps determined to not move until someone returned with some news, whether it is from Embry or Seth. I needed to know that Jacob was safe, the last thing I wanted was for him to get hurt. I wondered if my close relationship with Jacob, bothered Embry. I hoped not because the love I had for them was completely different.

Jacob was my best friend practically a brother to me. We had been through so much together that I felt as if I owed my life to him. He was the one that carried me to my house when I scraped my knee when I was nine. The one who would test all my horrible cooking, and the one who would listen to me talk about Sam for endless hours. If there was anything in the world that I could do to make him happy again, I would do it in a heartbeat. However that power is not mine all I have is hope that someday fate will bring him what his heart longs for, love.

Embry was my soul mate, my other half. I loved him in the way that I needed him with me in order to breathe. I needed his arms around me and his lips on mine. My stomach filled with butterflies at his touch. I was utterly possessed by his mere presence, there was not one thing I didn't love about him, I even loved his mumbling that he often did when he was sound asleep. Embry had saved me and my heart, he had been the man to sweep me of my feet and prove to me that there was a life after Sam.

The front door opened, within a second Alice was sitting beside me "Are you okay Leah?"

I shrugged "I'll be better when the guys come back" I mumbled.

"I am sure they are fine, Leah. I don't think Sam is capable of attacking his brothers" she tried to assure me.

"I hope your right Alice, because those are my boys out there."

She patted my back and gave me a dazzling smile, her sparkling white teeth shiny from the sun's rays "Leah, when this all over I should take you shopping, you know to help you relax"

I groaned, Shopping trips with Alice were unbearable. I used to love the idea of shopping, that all changed a frightful afternoon in which I was forced by Bella to accompany her and the pixie vampire on a dress hunt in Seattle.

It definitely went down as the longest day of my life, even though today was dragging as well.

"Alice?"

"Yes Leah?"

"Alice, do you think that Bella will make it?" I asked.

She grabbed my hand "Leah, I have seen Bella as a vampire. I knew from the moment I saw her that she was going to be part of my family. I am a hundred percent sure that she is going to make it, and she is going to be stunning" she gleamed.

I smiled "Bella was never ugly"

She shrugged "She's going to make girls green with envy, now"

"There goes my confidence" I murmured teasingly.

Alice giggled, it always amazed me how it sounded so harmonic "Leah, you are probably the most gorgeous human I have ever seen."

I snorted "Yeah okay"

She shook her head "No wonder you and Bella are best friends. You both are blind."

I froze as I heard a wolf's howl. I got up immediately stumbling down the porch steps,

"Jake's coming back" Alice announced.

I turned to face her "How do you know?"

"I can hear the engine of the car, he's close" Of course vampire hearing.

Just then Embry appeared from the forest, Seth on his flank. They both had relieved smiles on their faces. I ran to my brother and boyfriend and clutched them tight, my arms not even close to wrapping around neither of their backs.

"I am so happy you are okay"

Seth laughed and Embry clutched my body tighter to his "Babe, you worry too much" Embry muttered into my hair.

"I thought Sam was going to attack you guys"

Embry chuckled as he lifted my chin with his finger "I repeat you worry too much"

I grimaced at his lack of concern "Is Jake back, is that why you howled?" I asked impatiently.

He grinned "Yeah, I saw him the moment he entered Forks, he should be here any minute now"

I got up on my toes and kissed him, he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me up and kissed me passionately, we broke apart as we heard the engine of Edward's Vanquish approach the house.

Jake drove into the garage and I wanted to run to him at once, Embry held me back muttering something about "You need to give him his space"

I rolled my eyes and bounced on my feet impatiently, the moment he walked out my heart dropped at the look of his solemn expression. He looked up and smiled sheepishly at me, I untangled Embry's arms around my waist and ran to Jacob wrapping my arms securely around his torso.

I let out a sigh of relief, as he stroked my hair "Calm down, I am fine"

I looked up at him "Are you sure, you can trust me Jake. I want to help you"

He placed a hand on my cheek "What would I do without you?"

I shrugged "Probably die in your own sorrow"

He chuckled "Yeah, well. Love sucks"

I nodded "Yeah it does, but when you find your true love. It's the best thing in the world"

Embry appeared behind me and kissed my neck , he exchanged a handshake with Jake "You had us worried, Jake. What happened in there?" Embry asked.

"I needed to get away"

"Hello Jacob" we all looked up at Edward he was walking towards us with a determined expression plastered on his face.

"Jacob, may I speak to you?" he asked politely.

"Yeah whatever" Jake answered as he followed Edward.

"Lee, you want to go inside, I bet Bella needs company" Embry whispered his face buried in my neck.

My eyes had not left the spot where Jake and Edward congregated "Embry, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" he was kissing my neck so his words were muffled.

Suddenly he tensed, a growl escaping his chest. I turned to face him, his expression full of anger and disgust.

"Em, what's going on? Did Edward hurt Jacob?" I asked impatiently.

Embry didn't answer but I saw the fire in his eyes "EMBRY?!" I shouted completely panicked.

His gaze met mine and he instantly relaxed "I am sorry Lee, I lost control"

I shook my head "Embry you tell me right this instant, what is going on, or so help me god I will never kiss you again!" I shouted.

A mischievous smile spread across his face "Leah, don't make ridiculous statements, you know you can't last two seconds without my lips on yours"

I shivered as his hot breath touched my face, I crossed my arms in front of my chest in defiance "Do not test me, Embry Call. You have never seen angry Leah, and let me warm you she is NOT nice" I said through gritted teeth.

He pulled me closer to him "As tempted as I am to see that side of you, I don't want to push you towards your ultimatum" he pecked my lips.

"Embry, please tell me" I whined, fluttering my eyes lashes.

"You are an irresistible creature Leah Clearwater" I grinned.

"Edward just asked Jacob if he grants him permission to bite Bella. The Cullen's don't want to breach the treaty, but they see no other way to save her. Jacob is the true Alpha, it's his birth right to lead the tribe, so it's his decision as Ephraim Black's heir to allow the transformation."

I swallowed "What was Jacob's decision?" I squeaked, fearful that Jake would allow a war to start.

Embry kissed me "You are not going to lose Bella. Jake said yes"

I let out a sigh of relief, I wanted to shout to the world, that I had the best friend in the whole wide world. I couldn't let Bella die, well technically she was going to die, but by allowing the transformation I was going to have the opportunity to keep her in my life. I loved Bella, she was my sister, and I did not want to lose her. And besides the fact that I would never forgive Jake if he didn't permit the only action that would save Bella.

"Babe, I need to go and help Seth run patrols, I will see you later, okay?"

I nodded "Don't let Jake have you run patrols all night" I begged.

"I'll try, go hang out with Bella"

"Yeah, I haven't spent time with her today, I love you Em"

"I love you too Lee" he kissed me before running off to phase.

I sighed and walked inside, Bella was sitting on the couch, sipping some blood. Ew. She smiled as I walked in and sat beside her.

"Where have you been Lee, I though you ditched me"

I laughed "I was tempted, but I couldn't fight the curiosity of seeing your baby"

"Nice, Leah, real nice" she muttered sarcastically. "I heard Jacob's back" she stated.

I nodded "He's talking to your husband"

"Really?" she gasped.

"Yeah, something about the treaty"

"Oh."

Bella and I spent the next half hour laughing hysterically at our favorite show Friends. Right when Rachel was about to go into labor, Edward and Jacob walked in.

"Hey Bells" Jacob said quickly, obviously trying to stay calm. "How ya doing?"

"I'm fine" she said

"Big day today, huh? Lots of new stuff?"

"You don't have to do that, Jacob."

He walked to the arm of the sofa, placing his arms around mine and Bella's shoulder, like he used to do when we were kids "Don't know what you're talking about"

She gave him a reproachful look "I'm so s-" she started to say.

I giggled as Jake pinched her lips together, "Jake" she mumbled.

"You can talk when you're not being stupid" he told her.

"Fine, I won't say it"

The moment he pulled his fingers away "SORRY!" she blurted out.

Jake and I could not contain our laughter as Bella grinned proudly. It felt like the old days when we would tease each other like hooligans. I wanted to go back to the days when we were all awkward looking seven and eight year olds, the days when Jake wasn't in love with Bella, the days were we would build sand castles in the beach. As I looked at them I realized that after Bella had her baby everything would change, neither of them were ever going to be the same.

"So?" Bella asked, trying to be casual "How was your day?"

"Great. Went for a drive. Hung out in the park."

Bella and I both eyed him curiously "Sounds nice" she said.

"Sure, sure"

She turned her face to address Rosalie "Rose?" she asked.

Rosalie chuckled "Again?"

Bella giggled "I think I have drank two gallons in the last hour"

Jacob and Edward got out of the way; Rose and I helped Bella up from the couch. We lifted her up and walked by her side, making sure that her clumsiness didn't make an appearance.

She stretched her arms "Agh, I am so huge!" she screeched.

"One more day, Bella" Rose assured her, I cringed.

"All righty then. Whoops-oh no!" Bella yelped as she dropped her blood cup on the white carpet.

Bella and I both bent over to retrieve it, I froze as I heard a strange ripping sound from the center of her stomach.

"Oh!" Bella gasped.

And then she went totally limp in our arms, slumping towards the floor. Rose and I caught her instantly.

Edward walked up to us "Bella?" he asked, panic in his voice.

Tears were streaming down my cheek, as I held Bella's limp body in my arms, and then she woke up with an agonized scream. The scream was soon cut off by a disturbing gurgle, her eyes rolled back into her head. She began to twitch in my arms, and then within a blink of an eye Bella vomited a fountain of blood.

The time had come.

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I used more breaking dawn quotes, but not as much as last chapter. Next chapter will have some breaking dawn too, but I am going to change it up as well. I plan to go up to the Volturi visit because I have great plans that involve changing the ending :) REVIEW AND I UPDATE FASTER ")**


	28. loss of a friend

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS…ONCE AGAIN THERE WILL BE SOME BREAKING DAWN IN THIS CHAPTER…ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**LEAH**

Bella's body continued to twitch and jerk around in my arms, the worst part was that she seemed unconscious as sharp snaps and cracks kept time with the spasms. I was frozen in place my eyes never leaving the pale white face of my best friend; I could faintly hear Jake's growls in the background.

Rosalie snatched Bella's still frame from my hold and ran up the marble staircase, Edward right on her flank.

"Leah, let's go" Jake grabbed my hand and we sprinted side by side to Carlisle's study. The study had been transformed to a hospital room; Carlisle had brought all the essentials from the hospital.

We walked into the room and Edward was shouting orders to everyone "Morphine!" he yelled to Rosalie.

"Alice-get Carlisle on the phone!" Rosalie screeched.

"Jake, Leah hold her down!" Edward told us.

I ran to Bella and tried my hardest to keep her thrashing body still on the bed, she looked like a suffocating sea animal, and it was terrifying to see her in so much pain.

"What's happening Edward?" Jacob asked.

"He's suffocating!"

Bella's opened her eyes and mouth with a shrieking sound "Get him OUT!" she screamed "He can't BREATHE! Do it NOW!"

Her eyes looked demented and the bruises in her stomach continued to get more and redder as if the baby was punching his way out, Edward continued to call for the morphine, but Bella was dying for the baby to get out of her.

All while she was shrieking at the top of her lungs, blood continued to pour out of her mouth. Jake helped me straighten her up; she was able to catch her breath.

"Leah, you aren't going to leave me, right?" Bella asked me, blood pouring out of the corners of her mouth.

I stroked her bloody cheek "No, Bells. I am going to stay right here."

She nodded. Alice walked in and placed an earpiece into Rosalie's ear, she backed away immediately. I could see the hunger in her eyes, Rosalie was hissing frantically into the phone. I assumed talking to Carlisle.

Bella's body looked like a beaten up corpse, Rosalie walked toward us with a scalpel in her hand, and I cringed and clutched Bella's hand tighter. Jacob was frozen in place, he didn't talk his eyes were permanently fixed on Bella's bruised stomach.

"Let the morphine spread!" Edward shouted at Rosalie.

"There is no time, the baby is dying!" she hissed.

Bella choked the moment Rosalie pierced her skin, it was a disturbing scene to watch as the blood poured out of her stomach. I looked at Rosalie's eyes, they were pitch black; she was thirsty.

"No, Rose!" Edward roared.

Jake launched himself on her; she stabbed him with the scalpel in her hand. Jacob locked her jaw and then kicked her right in the gut. I knew at the moment that all the prejudices he carried towards Rosalie had changed, she didn't fight back. She wanted to save Bella just as much as he did. She flung to the far wall, Alice already there and yanking her by her hair out of the room.

"Leah, I am going need your help, okay?" Edward told me.

I nodded; Jake was by my side instantly. Bella's was turning blue, her eyes wide and staring.

"Leah, start CPR, I need Bella to continue to breathing" he ordered me.

Jacob was trembling beside me, I placed my hand on his arm "Jacob, please relax."

He nodded; we all froze as we heard a loud crack emanating from her body, the loudest one yet. Her legs that had once been curled in agony lay limp on the bed.

"Her spine" Edward choked in horror.

"What the hell are you waiting for leech; get that monster out of her!" Jacob shouted.

Edward snarled at him "STOP FIGHTING!" I screamed.

"Edward, you need to save her" I pleaded.

He nodded, "Leah, you need to keep her heart beating" he instructed me.

I bent down and breathed in to her mouth, I ignored the revolting taste of blood. Her heart was still beating as I continued to blow another gust of air into her mouth. I looked at Edward he was cutting a fine line at the edge of her stomach, causing more blood to drip on the floor.

I blew another gust of air into her, there was a loud ripping sound from inside her stomach, the baby was trying to get out, to my horror Edward exposed his sharp vampire teeth, and he bent towards her bulge.

I flinched as I blew more air into her mouth. She looked at me with her big brown eyes; she looked possessed as her pupils would disappear behind her head.

"Bells, don't give up, please Bells, keep fighting" I begged her.

And then her body stopped thrashing, she was still and her heart was still beating. A babies cry erupted in the room, I looked at the bundle Edward was carrying "Renesmee" he whispered.

"Let me . . ." she croaked.

Edward walked over to Bella, and showed her beautiful little girl. And the little girl was beautiful, she has Bella's brown eyes but her physical appearance was identical to Edward's, she was stunning her pale white face and the sharp white teeth. She had Charlie's curls but her hair was bronze. The world would never see a baby more beautiful than the baby that was right in front of my eyes.

"Renes . . . mee. So . . . beautiful."

And then Bella gasped in pain, the baby had bit her right in the chest. "No Renesmee" Edward murmured to the baby.

Jake was looking at the baby in Edward's arms with such malice that I was scared that he was going to jump and tore the beautiful baby to pieces.

With a last ga-lump, Bella's heart finally gave its final beat. My hands automatically started doing compressions on her chest. I counted in my head following the rhythms that I had watched in countless movies.

Edward rushed to our side but was helpless as he continued to carry the baby in his arms "Jacob, come here and take over" I told him, he came and continued the compressions. I took Renesmee in my arms, Edward walked over to Bella and shoved a needle into her heart.

"What is that?" I asked mortified.

"My venom, Keep it moving Jacob"

Edward proceeded to bite her, on her wrists and ankles licking the wounds when he was done. Jacob continued to press hard on her chest, but I knew that he was losing hope; I could see it in his eyes.

My eyes welled up in tears, I clutched Renesmee tight, and her fingers were wrapped around my thumb. She continued to look at me with her wise brown eyes.

Rosalie walked in "Leah, can I see her?" she asked in a low whisper.

"Are you okay?" I asked cautiously.

She nodded, I gave her the baby and she walked out of the room. Edward was still biting her. Jacob's compressions were getting slower and slower, "Leave then" Edward screamed at Jacob.

He shoved Jacob out of the way and resumed pressing hard on Bella's chest.

"I won't lose her Jacob, I will not give up" he spoke with determination.

I looked at Jacob and he was staring right at me, I was so angry with him. How could he give up so quickly? That was our Bella, our friend who was fighting for her life, and he just gave up.

His frame was trembling "Leave Jacob" I sobbed.

He looked at me shocked at my words "Lee-"

"LEAVE!" I shouted.

He looked at me sheepishly; his shoulders slump as he walked out.

"Edward, what can I do?" I breathed.

"Leah, go take care of Nessie. Make sure Jacob doesn't hurt her" he instructed me.

I nodded, ashamed that he believed Jake would be capable of such malice. I sped down the stairs. Embry and Seth were holding Jacob's trembling frame. Jacob was looking straight at Renesmee, Rosalie hissed as she held the baby protectively in her arms.

I ran straight to Rosalie "Give her to me Rose" I ordered.

Rosalie was looking at Jacob like she was ready to lunge at his throat, she handed Renesmee to me. I held her tight to my body and looked straight at Jacob. He was furious that I was carrying her in my arms.

I glared at him "If you hurt her Jacob, you hurt me" I threatened him.

Never in my life had I felt such anger towards Jacob, he had always been my rock, my life saver. But tonight as I held the child of my best friend whom was at this very moment fighting for her life, I stared at the eyes of the man I had always loved as a brother. But he had changed like I had always known he would. He wasn't lovable Jacob Black anymore, he was a bitter Jacob, one who would sink so low that he would try and kill a child, a helpless child.

"Leah, I love you. But that thing killed the woman I love"

I shook my head "Bella is NOT going to die; Edward is not going to give up. He's going to save her, and then you will regret everything you have just said."

"Leah, please" he begged.

"Would you really be capable enough to kill her?"

He remained quiet "Leave Jacob, Leave and never come back"

"Leah-"he breathed.

"LEAVE!"

"Leah, please don't hate me. You are all I have left, Leah. Please" he pleaded with tears in his eyes. "You are going to let that thing ruin all the years of friendship?"

I was sobbing hysterically, but I held my composure. I had to protect Renesmee, I had to take care of her, and it's what Bella would want from me. I had to justify Bella's will to endure the pain she had suffered during her pregnancy. Bella would not leave her life in vain; she was going to wake up to her family, not the news of her daughter's murder.

"That thing has a name, Renesmee Cullen, and I plan to protect her from you, Sam's pack and everyone else that tries to hurt her, she is Bella's daughter and will take care of her until her mother is capable to." I hissed.

"So this is it? Everything we have been through all these years was for nothing? I thought I could trust you, I thought that you loved me as much as I loved you, but I was wrong. You picked a monster over me. I am going to leave Leah and I promise that you will never see me again" he spat.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I watched him walk out, my knees gave out the instant he walked out the door. Rosalie snatched the baby from my arms as I sank to the floor and buried my face in my hands. All the tears that I had been holding in came bursting out.

I couldn't breathe what had I done? I had lost my best friend; I had pretty much kicked him out of my life. Embry picked me up and carried me to the couch; I pressed my face on his chest, the tears continuing to pour out of my eyes.

"It's okay Lee" he tried to assure me.

I shook my head "Embry, Jake's gone, he's gone and he's never going to come back. I lost him Em, I lost him."

He pulled me tight to his body "I am a horrible person, Embry. How could I let him walk away?" I cried.

"Leah, you are not a horrible person. You were protecting the baby for Bella. Jake has to understand that."

"Wow, Bella had one looking kid" Seth spoke.

I looked up at him, he was carrying Renesmee. He was making stupid faces at her as he tried to coo her to sleep. "Poor Edward, this little girl is going to have lines of guys pining after her"

I rolled my eyes; my brother didn't let anything bring down his good spirits. Suddenly Alice screeched we all looked at her anxiously.

With the biggest smile on her face she announce "She survived, Bella's one of us now"

**DON'T HATE ME, JACOB WILL COME BACK! JUST NOT FOR A GOOD COUPLE OF CHAPTERS…HE WONT IMPRINT ON RENESMEE…SORRY…MAYBE LEAH WAS A LITTLE HARSH BUT AT THE MOMENT ALL SHE CARED ABOUT WAS BELLA'S WISHES. A LOT OF BREAKING DAWN IN THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE THAT I DIDN'T BORE YOU, REVIEW AND LET ME WHAT YOU THOUGT :)**


	29. runaway

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS… ENJOY THE CHAPTER…**

**LEAH**

The transformation had begun last night, at this very moment my best friend was changing to a vampire. I watched attentively as Rosalie held Renesmee in her arms, she looked like a caring mother. I found myself pitying the blonde vampire; she would never have the opportunity to have children.

I was sitting on the staircase watching as everyone flooded around Renesmee, even my little brother was transfixed by the child's beauty. She was definitely an exceptional child, a couple of hours after she was born we discovered that Renesmee had a unique gift. She is able to show you her thoughts by a single touch of her hand.

I nearly had a stroke when she placed her hand on my cheek and showed me her mother, through her thoughts you could see the love that she carried for Bella.

As my thoughts revolved around Bella and her baby, I couldn't help but think about Jacob. I was beyond infuriated with him, but I still felt horrible about the way I had treated him. I had failed to understand and comprehend the situation in Jacob was put in, he was watching as his best friend and woman he loved died before his very own eyes.

Jacob had not returned, and I felt myself feeling edgy about his absence. I hoped that he was not plotting alongside Sam; Renesmee did not pose a threat to humanity.

Embry had left a couple of hours ago to run patrol; he was Jake's beta so he had to take control. I paced up and down waiting for him to come back with some news; the longer he was away the more I worried.

Suddenly a wolf's howl echoed from outside, everyone in the house vampire and human froze, what did the howl mean? Was there an attack? Had Sam and Jacob sank so low that they would ambush the Cullen's?

A gush of wind hit my face as Edward ran to the living room, he took Renesmee from Rosalie's arms and ran to me "Leah, the pack is on their way, you have to take Renesmee with you and leave"

"What?"I gasped.

"Sam has ordered all the wolves to fight. Jake has left so Embry and Seth are now back in Sam's pack. Sam has used the Alpha command on them; the entire pack will fight tonight"

I shook my head, tears spilling from the corner of my eyes "No, Edward, I can't. I can't leave not knowing what's going to happen."

He cupped my face in his cold hands and looked into my eyes determined "You are the only person Bella and I could leave our daughter with, please Leah take my daughter and run."

"Yeah Lee, the pack will be here any second. You could get hurt, it's better if you leave" Seth told me as he came towards me a solemn expression on his face.

"Where do I go?" I asked feeling ashamed at the decision I was making.

"Look take Bella's car" Edward passed me the keys to the Mercedes "and drive as fast as you can to Seattle" he handed me a small silver phone "we will call you when it's safe to return"

I nodded; my chest ached as I thought about the possibility of losing my family. They were all in danger; I couldn't help the shivers that ran through my body as I pictured a life without Embry. I was going to leave without saying how much I loved him; I wanted to thank him for everything that he had done for me.

"Leah, it's time to go" Edward told me as he handed me a purse full of money.

"We've been expecting this, that's why I have packed some fake identification for you and Renesmee" He murmured as he placed the purse around my shoulder.

They had planned this all along, they knew that the treaty would be broken the moment that Renesmee was born, they knew that I would do anything to protect Bella, and now as Bella laid motionlessly upstairs I was running away to protect the one thing she had risked her humanity for.

I walked alongside Seth and the rest of the Cullen's as we made our way to the garage. Emmett and Jasper had the car ready, they all took turns kissing Renesmee bye. I walked towards a sulking Seth, "Be careful Seth" I whispered.

He looked up at me and pulled me into a warm hug, "I love you sis" he muttered into my hair.

I pulled away and placed my hand on his cheek "Seth, tell Embry that I love him. Tell him that I will be waiting for him, to come back to me" I choked.

He nodded while wiping away my tears "I promise"

I flinched as another howl, this time closer erupted "LEAH, YOU HAVE TO GO NOW!" Edward shouted.

I pecked Seth on his cheek and ran inside the car; Renesmee was already in her car seat, her big brown eyes watching us curiously.

"Goodbye Leah" Edward muttered.

"I'll keep her safe." He nodded.

I looked around once mentally remembering all the faces around me, the faces of the people who had become another family to me, one last glance at my baby brother and I was gone.

I pushed the engine as fast as it could go as I sped down the hollow driveway. The forest was dead quiet, the animals sensing the upcoming fight. I felt a sense of relief as the highway came into view.

I froze the moment I saw the huge black wolf blocking my escape. I hit the brakes and turned to face Renesmee in the backseat. I unbuckled her and pulled her into my arms, "Renesmee, I need you to be in your best behavior, can you do that for me?" I asked her.

She placed her hand on my cheek, her thoughts showing me that she understood what I desired. I clutched her tighter as the wolf walked slowly towards the car; he was baring his dagger like teeth to the car. One good like in his eyes and I instantly knew that it was Sam.

He could not see me behind the heavily tainted windows, but I was sure he could hear my heavy breathing. I felt as if I was in a bad horror movie, the ones were the helpless humans get mauled by big scary beast.

He stopped right in front of the car and to my surprise stopped abruptly; he locked his eyes with mine. I could see the pain in them as he realized that it wasn't one of the Cullen's in the car, a whimper escaped his chest as the realization of just who he had been about to attack hit him.

He ran into the trees and when he reappeared he was in his human form. He walked hesitantly to the car "Lee, come out. I promise not to hurt you"

I shook my head, I wasn't worried that he would hurt me, I was scared for the baby that I held in my arms. "Lee, I know she's in there with you. And I promise not to attack her, but please come out. I need to see you, I need to talk you" he pleaded with pain in his voice.

I hesitated, but as I looked into his eyes I knew that I could trust him, I opened the car door and clutched Renesmee as tight as humanly possible.

"What do you want Sam?"

He sighed and a small smile played on his lips "I've missed you Leah"

"Sam, I can't do this right now. I have to go, I have to protect her" I told him standing up straight.

""Lee, I can't let you leave again. I can't watch you walk out of my life. I feel horrible about what I did to you last time; I don't want to be your enemy"

I scoffed "You are trying to kill my best friend's daughter; you are forcing me away from my family, from Embry, Sam. You have no idea how hard it is to leave him, I love him Sam, and it's time you grow to accept it"

As he took a step forward to me, I took one back "Don't come closer Sam, I won't let you near her" I growled.

He put up his hands in surrender "This doesn't have to be this way Lee, let me see her. If I see that she is perfectly safe, I promise to call of this ambush."

I looked down at Renesmee "Can you handle this sweetie?" I asked her poking her pink cheek.

She flashed me a dazzling white smile as she placed her hand on my neck; I smiled down at her,

"Okay" I told her.

Sam's eyes never left mine, as I took small steps towards him. I could feel the heat radiating off of his body as I stopped right in front of him.

"Sam this is Renesmee, Renesmee this is Sam" Sam gasped as she smiled at him.

"She's beautiful" he said astonished.

I nodded; Renesmee touched my neck telling me that she wanted to show Sam her power.

"Sam, Renesmee is special, she inherited a special ability, do you mind if she shows you?"

Sam bent down to let her touch him, she placed her dimpled hand on his cheek, he was shocked at first but then he relaxed as a smile tugged on his lips.

"Wow" he breathed.

I gave Renesmee an encouraging smile, Sam straightened up and looked at me the wonder never leaving his eyes "I think it's time you take care her back to her parents, Lee" he told me.

I grinned "Thank you"

I turned to and walked towards the car, Sam placed his hand on my shoulder "Are you happy Leah?" he asked cautiously.

I turned to face him "Yes Sam, I have never been as happy as I am now" I assured him.

He nodded "You can come home Lee, I promise to not stand in your way."

"Thanks, I would love to go back"

"Come on, I bet the pack is growing anxious" he bent down and kissed my forehead "I will always love you Lee-Lee" he dashed back towards the trees leaving me dumbstruck.

Renesmee touched me again her thoughts telling me that she was amused by my expression.

I laughed and walked back towards the car; I got in and immediately reversed and headed back to the house. Sam was on my flank for a second but then he ran faster beating me there. When I got back to the mansion Sam and Edward were standing in the middle between the wolves and vampires.

Renesmee and I watched the exchange anxiously knowing our fates depended on these terms, no one seemed to have noticed our presence. Sam and Edward shook hands, and then Sam was ordering his pack to fall back.

I noticed Embry and Seth talking to Sam, Edward looked at me and grinned as he ran to the car. He pulled Renesmee and I into a hug "Thank you Leah" he murmured.

I shrugged, "LEAH!" my love shouted.

I handed Renesmee to her father and ran into Embry's arms; he spun me around in a circle. He put me down and kissed me passionately; I wrapped my arms around his neck and was lost in his embrace. The kiss was full of passion and love that I felt lightheaded, Embry pulled away the moment he felt my knees go weak.

He cupped my face in his warm hands "I love you Leah"

I smiled "I love you too"

He planted kisses all over my face finishing at my lips "I thought I was going to lose you" he murmured against my lips.

"I thought so too"

He pulled away and locked our gazes "Would you really wait for me?" he asked.

I traced his lips with my finger "You are the only man for me, Embry Call. I would wait till my final breath for you"

He crushed his lips to mine; I giggled as he swept me off my feet and began to walk back to the house.

"See you later guys" he shouted to Seth and the Cullen's.

"Don't be so loud this time" Seth taunted as we walked inside.

"Poor kid is going to be scarred for life" I teased.

He chuckled as he closed the door behind us; this was destined to be one of the most amazing nights of my life.

**SETH (****HOW THE NICKNAME NESSIE CAME TO BE)**

I was amused as I watched all the Cullen's devour the little girl with kisses. They had all thought that they had actually lost her; but I knew Sam was not as heartless as everyone assumed. I knew that one look at the little girl and Sam would be as hypnotized as the rest of us were, well everyone but Jacob.

I walked up to the huddle and laughed out loud as I got a look at the adorable annoyed expression planted on Renesmee's face.

The whole clan looked at me like I was a mental patient, "Are you okay Seth?" Alice asked me.

I waved her off and walked towards Renesmee, Edward handed her to me, and she smiled and touched my neck thanking me for saving her from all the kisses.

"It's okay Nessie" I told her.

Edward burst out laughing "Bella is going to kill you when she hears that you nicknamed her little girl after the Loch Ness Monster"

I shrugged "Do you like your new nickname, Ness?"

She dazzled me with her sparkling white smile, I looked up at Edward he had a smile on his face "She loves it" he told me.

"It's good to have you back Nessie" I told her as she drifted off to sleep.

**TO THOSE WHO WANTED A FIGHT, SORRY COULD NOT FIND THE HEART TO DO IT. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOU'RE THOUGHTS :)**


	30. new best friend

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS…THEY TRULY MADE MY DAY!!! ENJOY THE CHAPTER :) *BEWARE CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS***

**LEAH**

If anyone had ever told me that after the devastating pain I had suffered when Sam left me that my heart would be able to mend itself I would have punched them right in the face.

As I lay in bed with Embry admiring him while he sleeps, I fail to recognize what I could have possibly done to deserve such an amazing guy. I wanted to wake up every day in his arms, wake up to see his beautiful brown eyes, to feel his burning skin on mine; I wanted to spend the rest of my days with him.

I had found happiness with Embry; fate couldn't have picked a better man for me. I had loved Sam, he had been my first everything, but the love I feel for Embry is much stronger, the intensity of our love is intoxicating. I find myself craving his presence every minute of every single day, when we are not together I can practically feel the pull in my chest that is begging me to follow him.

I smile widely as I feel him shift me closer to him; he nuzzles my neck, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine.

"Good morning love" he tells me as he continues to nuzzle my neck.

I sigh, planting kisses on his head "Good morning"

He looks up at me his eyes locking with mine, "I love waking up next to you. I could do this forever"

I giggle "I have no plans of EVER leaving you, so we will be doing this forever" I point out.

He grins at me mischievously, and before I have a chance to ask him what's up, he pulls me out of the bed and carries me to the bathroom that is connected to our room.

I can't help but laugh, at his enthusiasm. I wrap my legs around his waist and crush my lips to his, kissing him passionately. A low growl escapes his chest as he hoists me up higher and closes the bathroom door behind us, he pins me to the door and securely locks it. No one was going to interrupt us this time.

My panting is increased as Embry broke free from my lips and began to trail kisses down my neck. My legs around his waist support me as his hands trailed up my thigh, slowly taking off the black silk dress Alice had given me.

He takes his time removing my garment, my eyes roll behind my head as his hands slowly travel up my leg, stomach, chest and neck.

As soon as my dress is on the floor, he buries his face in my chest, his tongue working wonders on my breast. I pull my legs tighter around his waist, craving his body as close to mine as possible.

His lips find their way back to mine; his fingers tangled in my hair, pulling my face closer to his. The passion of his tongue roaming around my mouth has me feeling dazed.

He turns on the shower and soon we are kissing with water running down our faces. I can feel him close to my entrance and I feel that if I don't have him inside of me in that very instant I am going to combust.

"Embry-"I moan, as he slips one of his fingers into me. My nails dig into his shoulder as his finger continues to sleep in and out of me.

"Em, now" I demand impatiently.

He pins me against the slippery wet shower wall, he looks at me and I melt on the spot, I can feel all the love pouring out of him. With one hard thrust he is in me, and at that very moment I feel complete.

We move together, like two perfect puzzle pieces. My hands are over my head gripping the tile walls. I beg him to move faster, and with a huge grin, he places his hands on my hips and began to accelerate, I bite my lower lip as I hear his grunts every time he pushes farther and farther in.

I am moaning his name, and this causes a smug smile to appear on his gorgeous face. I finally come, and I place my head on his forehead exhausted. He is still in me, but unlike him I am too tired to continue. I know that he has not yet reached his breaking point; he continues to move my hips up and down. I plant kisses all over his face, before I place my lips on his. He moans when he finally seals the job (a/n: corny I know lol).

He slips out of me and plants my feet on the wet floor, he cups my face in his hands and plants a gentle kiss on my lips "I love you" he breathes into my mouth.

"And I love you"

He wraps his arms around me and holds me tight, "I never want to let you go, Leah"

"Then don't" I answer simply.

He sighs, he turns me around and I giggle as I realize that he is watching my hair. His fingers massage my scalp; I grab the bar of soap and wash him down.

He raises an eyebrow at me "Well the dog needs to shower" I tease.

"Ha Ha, really funny Leah"

"Aw, Em. You know I love you, I love you and your wet dog scent"

He pulls away, his mouth hanging open, feinting to be hurt by my comments "Leah that was a low blow" he taunts.

I nearly slip as I lunge myself on him, he places his hand on my lower back steadying him. I slap his arms as he barks out in laughter at my near mishap.

I cross my hands in front of my chest, completely aggravated with him. He pulls me closer to him, still laughing "Don't be mad, babe. I love you and I would have never let you slip"

I buried my face in the crook of his neck "I am sorry for calling you a wet dog"

He chuckles "I am sorry for laughing at you"

I plant a kiss on his neck and proceed to finishing my shower. When our blissful shower is over, we dry each other, our bodies always touching.

As we get dressed I can't help the huge smile on my face, my life was so much more thrilling since Embry blessed me with his love. Yes, the sex was amazing but that wasn't the reason why I loved Embry, it was a good quality but it wasn't what had swept me off my feet.

The way he looked at me as if I was the only girl in the world, the way he would listen to me intently offering me advice on my problems, the way he protected me from harm, but most importantly his sweet and sincere heart, that was what made me fall madly deeply in love with him.

I knew the imprint instinct had some control over his emotions, but I always hoped that in a world where mythical creatures didn't roam free that somehow he still would have chosen me. It would have been highly unlikely, because in that world I would have been married to Sam.

I jumped as someone knocked anxiously on the door, Embry was at my side wrapping one arm around my waist, and we walked side by side to the door. When we opened it we were greeted by a beaming Alice.

"She's awake, Bella's awake" she squealed.

"Really, Alice? Oh my, can I see her?" I asked her enthusiastically.

A faint growl erupted from within Embry's chest, his arm tightening around my waist, Alice hesitated "Leah, I don't think placing you in a room with a newborn vampire, is a good idea"

I grimaced "Alice, I want to see Bella, and not you or anyone is going to stand in my way"

I pushed passed her and Embry and raced downstairs, I felt them on my tail but they were not going to stop me from seeing Bella.

I was about to enter the living room, when I bumped into what felt like a rock, I stumbled backwards, Embry's arm preventing my fall. Embry kissed my forehead where I could already feel the bump rising.

I looked up and Emmet was standing in front of the living room like a security guard "Leah, Bella is really dangerous right now. You are the only human here; she is going to crave your blood." He told me sternly.

"I don't care, Bella won't hurt me."

"Leah, please" Rosalie begged as she stood beside Emmet.

"I am not leaving" I said stubbornly.

Embry turned me to face him, he lifted my chin so that I was looking him straight in the eyes, "Lee, please don't do this, come with me. I will take you back to La Push. Look I promise to bring you back when Bella has more control, I can't stand having you in danger."

I wiped away a lone tear that was streaming down his cheek "Em, I won't get hurt. I promise, but please I need to see her, I need to see that she is still Bella. I want to be here when she sees her daughter for the first time, please don't ask me to leave, because I can't" I admitted.

Embry was trembling, he looked at me and I cringed at the anger and pain in his eyes. I placed my hand above his heart, "Please Em" I begged.

He sighed "If you stay I stay" he replied reluctantly.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him "Thank you" I murmured against his lips.

I turned to face the rest of the Cullen's "Where is she?" I asked excitedly.

"She is hunting with Edward, but they should be back soon" Esme told me.

I shrugged; I walked into the living room passing many anxious faces. Seth was playing with Renesmee on his lap, she was giggling loudly as Seth continued to tickle her.

"Aw Seth you are such a pansy" I told him as I sat next to him.

He kissed my cheek "You were the same when we were kids"

I smiled, I looked at Nessie. She was looking at me with her big brown eyes, I opened my arms to her and she jumped on my lap enthusiastically.

Nessie had grown even more in the past two days, her hair was longer and she looked more like a six month old than a two day old. I could feel Embry hovering behind me as I played with Renesmee, I knew that he feared for me but I was sure that I was in no immediate harm.

Nessie placed her small hand on my cheek, her thoughts showed me that she knew her mother was awake and that she wanted to see her, she also replayed her day with Seth, she liked Seth he was her friend. She showed me an image of Embry and I, he was kissing me her thoughts asking me if I loved him like her mommy loved her daddy.

I smiled at her, stroking her cheek "Yeah, I love him very much"

She dazzled me with her bright smile, she placed her hand again this time asking me when she was she going to see her momma.

"Soon, sweetie, soon" I assured her.

"They're here" Alice announced.

A heard the back door open, Nessie was bouncing up and down on my leg. I held her tight, I knew that Bella would not hurt her but better safe than sorry. Seth draped his arms around my shoulder protecting us both from any danger.

Embry was standing behind us awaiting the entrance of my vampire best friend. She walked in and I gasped, Edward had an arm around her restraining her from attacking any human or half human in the room.

Bella was beautiful, her long curly brown hair complemented her pale white skin, her face resembled a goddess she was breathtaking. I smiled, besides the creeping red eyes; she was still the same Bella I'd known since I was in diapers.

Her eyes roamed curiously around the large living room, until they landed on me and the small child in my arms. I felt a sense of relief as she smiled at us.

"Renesmee" she breathed.

She started taking hesitant steps towards us, Edward and Jasper cautiously watching her every move. She was five feet away from us when she instantly froze, her eyes turned pitch black and were focused solely on me.

Suddenly everything happened really fast, Nessie was yanked out of my arms, and I was being pulled far away from Bella. Embry was standing protectively in front of me, snarling at Bella whom was pinned on the floor by all the Cullen men. She was looking straight at me bearing her sharp teeth towards my direction.

Across the room, Seth was cradling Nessie in his arms protecting her from her own mother. Bella took slow deliberate breaths, her eyes never leaving mine. Within a couple of minutes she was back to normal, her eyes were still pitch black but I knew that she gained control of herself.

Edward walked over to Seth "Seth, can I have my daughter?" he asked him.

Seth kissed Nessie's forehead and reluctantly let her go, Edward came to up to me next, and he offered me his hand. "Leah, are you sure you want to do this, you just witnessed how easily Bella can lose control" he warned me.

I nodded; I took his hand, Embry walked right behind me like my own personal bodyguard.

Bella smiled as Edward handed her Nessie, she hugged her tight. I smiled as I watched Bella have her mother daughter moment, she had fought so hard for Nessie, and now she was holding her.

Everyone laughed as Nessie showed Bella her power, Bella's expression of surprise resembled her human side so much that you couldn't help but crack up.

When Bella finally acknowledged my presence she was looking at me with so much gratitude that I felt myself flush. She took in a deep breath and I felt everyone around us freeze as she threw her arms around me.

She was strong that I felt like I was getting crushed to pieces, "Bella, honey you are going to break her, remember Leah is human" Edward reprimanded.

Bella pulled away "Sorry" she mumbled.

"I am so happy you are okay Bells"

She smiled "I told you I was going to make it"

"Yeah, well I am glad you did, you deserved to see your miracle"

She looked at Nessie and then grabbed my hands "Thank you for protecting her"

I shrugged "She has us all wrapped around her little finger" I confessed

She giggled, which sounded like a sweet ringing of bells "I can see that, um Lee" she hesitated "How is Jacob?"

I shrugged sadly "I don't know, I haven't seen him since you were changed"

She placed her hand on my arm "He'll come back Lee, I know he will"

"I hope Bells, I really do. I miss him." I admitted sheepishly. Embry placed a comforting kiss in my hair.

"She's incredible" Edward said in an awe voice.

"Why?" I asked

"She hasn't tried to kill you, newborn vampires don't tend to have so much control, and yet here she stands merely inches away from a human"

I leaned my head back against Embry's chest "Bella was always a bit strange"

Bella stuck her tongue at me; Edward bent down and whispered something in Bella's ear. Bella squirmed and I swear that if she was still able to blush she would have.

Everyone in the room but Nessie and I burst out in laughter, "What's going on?" I asked confused.

Embry bent down and whispered into my ear "Edward asked Bella for some alone time, you know do what we did this morning"

Everyone except Seth chuckled at my expense. Edward handed Nessie to Esme and within a blink of an eye Bella and Edward were gone.

Embry grabbed my hand and led me outside of the house.

"Phew, Bella stinks" he complained.

I shrugged "She smells fine to me"

"Yeah, that's because your human, they are supposed to smell good to you" he teased, ruffling my hair.

I pulled the waistband of his pants so that I could feel his body heat, "You smell better"

He grinned, his head bending towards my face but right when his lips were going to make contact with mine, I pulled away feeling nauseous. I clasped my hand over my mouth, and wrapped my arm around my stomach.

"Lee, are you okay?"

I waved him off as I dashed to a nearby bush; I bent down and threw up.

My life was about to get a lot more complicated.

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!!!! I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE TO STOP SO I JUST KEPT GOING … LOL**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT… REVIEW!!!**


	31. not expected

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. . . I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING IT SO FAR . . . THIS STORY WAS SUPPOSED TO END AT THIRTY CHAPTERS BUT NOW IT LOOKS LIKE IT GOING TOWARDS FORTY . . . ENJOY THE CHAPTER . . .**

**LEAH ****(MOMENTS AFTER SHE BEGINS TO THROW UP IN THE BUSH)**

"Lee, are you okay?" Embry asks me anxiously as he pulls my hair away from my flushed face.

I moan as a new wave of nausea runs through my throat. I have never felt so disgusting in my life, I wasn't a child prone to stomach viruses, throwing up was something extremely rare, the only time my mother found my face buried in the toilet was when I was five and I accidentally ate an experimental chocolate chip cookie Rachel had made.

"Leah, please let me take you inside, Carlisle can take a look at you" Embry pleads. I know it pains him to see me like this, but I am too selfish to move from my fetal position on the forest floor.

"I don't want to move" I tell him my voice hoarse.

He nods and sits beside me placing my head on his lap; his hot fingers stroking my hair immediately relax me. My eyes close and I began to recount everything that I have eaten in the last forty eight hours, nothing rare. Chicken, potato, steak, absolutely nothing that has ever given me nausea. But what else could it be, it's not like I could be . . .

"Pregnant" I gasp.

I feel Embry freeze under me; he must have heard me with super wolf hearing. I barely have time to recollect my thoughts before Embry has me cradled in his arms running straight towards the house. He burst through the door and everyone except Edward and Bella whom I presume have already left to their second honeymoon are looking at us like we are both crazy.

"What's going on?" Esme asks concerned.

"Where is Carlisle?" Embry demands.

Embry puts me down and wraps an arm around my waist as Carlisle descends the stairs "You are looking for me"

"Could we talk to you in private?" I ask Carlisle.

As much as I loved the Cullen's I wasn't too keen on speaking about my possibilities of being a mother in front of them, especially with my baby brother in the room. Embry follows Carlisle up the stairs and I tow lifelessly behind him, I steal a glance at Seth, whom is looking at me with such intensity that I feel like he is penetrating into my soul.

Embry grabs my hand and we walk into Carlisle's study which shows no sign of what occurred a couple of days ago.

"So Embry, Leah what can I help you with?" Carlisle asks.

"Leah thinks she is pregnant" Embry blurts out.

I notice that Embry's entire frame is shaking, but there is no anger in his eyes on the contrary there is worry and a bit of hope in them.

Carlisle turns to face me "Leah, is what Embry says correct, do you believe that you might be pregnant?"

I nod, "Well when was your last menstrual cycle?" he ask professionally.

I try to remember my last cycle, but it all seems like a different memory. "Oh my God"

"Babe, what's wrong?" Embry asks me anxiously.

"I am late . . . Oh my God . . . I am really late"

Tears begin to form in my eyes, Embry cups my face in his hands "Leah, please don't cry" he begs.

"I am so sorry, Em"

"Why are you apologizing, this isn't your fault. We did this together and if you are pregnant then we will get through this together." I nod as he leans down and places a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Carlisle can you please check her and answer our suspicions"

"Of course Embry"

He walks up to me and places is hands on my stomach, he closes his eyes and listens intently. I grip Embry's hand for support; the anxiety running through me is unbearable.

A small smile appears on Carlisle's face as he removes his hands from my stomach, "Leah, Embry you are indeed expecting a child."

My hand instinctively covers my mouth as a scream threatens to escape my chest.

"Are you sure, doc?" Embry breathes.

He nods, "Yes, Embry, there are two heartbeats inside of Leah; one is hers the other is the babies. From the rate in which the baby's heart is beating I can assume that you are two or three months along"

"The fight" Embry and I reply simultaneously.

If Carlisle is correct our baby was conceived the night Embry and the pack saved me from Laurent and Victoria, that was actually the first night Embry and I had sex, who would have thought.

"I am sure you two have a lot to discuss, I will be downstairs if you need me" Carlisle tells us as walks towards the door.

"I know you two are young, but a baby is a blessing, don't forget that" he tells us before departing.

"What are we going to do?" I sob, as I let go of Embry's hand and begin to pace in the large room.

"I don't know" he admits.

"Em, how could we be so irresponsible, we were so caught up that we didn't even stop and think about the consequences. For God's sake, you're only seventeen!"

He walks up to me and wraps his arms around me, I bury my face in his chest "I love you Leah, and I know that this is going to be hard, I know that we are young, and that our mom's are going to kill us, but it happened and we can't take it back."

"I didn't want this Em, not now."

"I know, don't get me wrong I wanted a family with you, but when I was older and had quit phasing, but I don't regret what happened. I wouldn't take back all those times I held you in my arms; I have never felt more complete in my life. "

"I don't regret it either"

He pulls away and placed a hand on my cheek "We will get through this, together. I love you and I love our baby" he smiles at me.

"I love you too" I whisper as tears begin to run down my cheeks.

He wipes them away "I won't leave you, Lee. I promise that I am going to be with you forever."

"That's all I want, Em. I want you forever. "

"I guess we have to break the news to Seth." he teases.

"He's going to kill you"

"Nah, Seth loves me. He knows that I love you, and to Seth that's all that matters"

I laugh darkly "Don't underestimate Seth"

He chuckles as he drags me out of the room "I am more scared to tell your mother and Jake, and then I am to tell Seth"

I stop mid step "Babe, what's wrong?"

I shake my head "It's nothing, I am just being stupid, that's all"

"Leah, please don't keep things from me."

I sigh "I miss Jacob; I know that I should be mad at him for acting like a complete ass, but I can't help missing him, he's my best friend Em and I am worried about him"

He strokes my cheek "Leah, he misses you too, I see it in his thoughts every day. You mean the world to him and trust me he is beating himself up because of what happened between you two; give him time, I know Jake he will come back when he's ready"

"I hope you right" I mutter.

He grins "I am always right, Leah. Always."

I punch his arm "Let's go downstairs before your head gets any bigger"

He laughs and pulls me downstairs, where the entire Cullen clan is awaiting our arrival. I giggle when I see Bella and Edward there; someone must have called them and told them that Embry and I had news.

Edward smirks at me; _you are so damn noisy, get out of my head._

"What the hell is going on, Leah?" Seth demands as he hands Nessie to Bella and walks towards me.

"Um . . . "the words can't seem to escape my mouth, I look down trying my best to avoid Seth's penetrating gaze.

Embry tightens his hold on me, and straightens up "Leah is pregnant" he announces proudly.

The room falls quiet, and then Seth punches Embry straight in the nose.

"You got my sister pregnant!" Seth snarls at Embry, whom is clutching his nose.

It's a good thing that vampires are completely disgusted by werewolves' blood, or else this would have turned into a complete mayhem. Esme hands me a towel, I automatically place it on where Embry is bleeding.

"I told you not to underestimate, my brother" I scold.

Carlisle walks up to Embry and straightens his nose, preventing the blood to stop flowing.

"Leah, how could you be so damn stupid!" Seth continues to ramble.

"I am sorry Seth, but it happened. Do you think that I asked for this, I don't want to be a mom, but I don't have a choice anymore? I am pregnant, and I am going to have this baby"

Seth turns from my gaze and looks menacingly at Embry "I would kill you, but I don't want to leave my niece or nephew without a father"

"Um, thanks." Embry replies his words muffled by the towel that is on his nose.

Bella holding Nessie in her arms walks up to me, "My, my Leah Clearwater, pregnant. The rez is going to be thrilled" she taunts as a huge grin spreads on her face. She hands Nessie to Seth and then she engulfs me in one of her body harming hugs.

"I am so happy for you Lee" she shrieks.

"I can't breathe Bells" I gasp.

She pulls away guilty, "Sorry"

"It's okay and thanks"

Embry pulls me to him, Bella smirks at him "You better take care of my sister Embry."

"Of course" he tells her as he buries his face in my hair.

The rest of the Cullen's surround us within seconds "So that's what you two were doing upstairs, you were procreating little puppies" Emmett taunts.

Rosalie rolls her eyes at him "Please ignore him, Congrats Leah, you don't know how lucky you are" she tells me sincerely.

I pull her into a hug "Thank you so much, Rose"

I knew that being a mother was something Rosalie always dreamed about, the life of an immortal had stripped her from her dream; I had to cherish my chance at motherhood for her. Alice was the most excited about the new arrival, she was thrilled that she would get an opportunity to prepare, because I had seven or six more months ahead of me

"Leah . . . baby" a little twinkling voice said.

We all turned horrified at the little child in Seth's arms, she was smiling at us triumphantly.

"Oh my God, did she just talk?" Bella asked to no one in particular.

Seth looked up at us beaming "She's one special kid, that's for sure."

Bella and Edward rushed to the little girl and hugged her tight; Embry grabbed my hand and led me outside leaving them to gush about their daughter on their own.

I let out a sigh of relief as the pure air entered my lungs. "How's your nose?" I asked Embry.

He chuckled and pulled me down to sit next to him on the porch steps, I rested my head on his shoulder "It could have been worse" he yawned.

I played with his fingers "Em, can you take me home?'

He pulled away and looked at me skeptically "You want to go back to La Push?"

I nodded "I want to tell my mom that I am pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I need to tell her sooner rather than later."

"Okay, well while we are there we should tell my mom too."

"Yeah, we should. Do you think your mom will be upset?"

He shrugged "Probably, but she knows I love you, so I think she will be fine once the news sets in." he cups my face in his hands "Lee, you love me right?"

"Of course, I love you more than my own life"

"You want to spend the rest of your life with me, right?"

"Forever"

"Leah Clearwater, will you marry me?"

I shook my head "Em, I can't marry you."

"Why not?"

"Em, the only reason you are asking me is because I am pregnant." I place my hand on his cheek "I love you Embry, and there is nothing more in this world that I would want than to marry you, but not like this, not because you feel like it's the right thing to do. I will marry you Embry, but not now."

He sighs defeated "I understand, and I will wait. But you are going to be my wife one day, Leah" he told me matter of factly.

"I promise, that in the future I will be Mrs. Leah Call" I grin.

"Leah Call, I love it" he breathes before he crushes his lips to mine.

We break away after a very passionate kiss "Are you sure you want to go home?" he mutters against my lips.

I nod "Please."

He gets up and carries me to the car, "Em, is Jake staying in La Push?"

"No, he's been going wolf lately"

"Oh"

"Don't worry Leah, he's fine." He assures me.

The car ride to La Push is quiet; when we cross the border my stomach fills up with butterflies. My house comes into view and that feeling you get when you come home creeps through my body.

I get out of the car and walk towards the house where all my childhood memories took place, it's been about three weeks since I had been there, and my mom wasn't home. So I walked into an empty house.

"Are you hungry?" I ask Embry, whom has already made his self comfortable on the couch.

"Starving" he yawns.

Within a matter of seconds Embry's snores engulf the entire house, as I began to cut up tomatoes someone knocks on the door. I walk to the door and steal a glance at Embry who is still soundlessly asleep.

I open the door, and my eyes nearly pop out of my sockets.

"Jacob" I gasp.

**HE'S BACK!!! LOL SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY BUT I WILL UPDATE SOON, HOPEFULLY THURSDAY DEPENDING ON THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS I GET, SO REVIEW!**


	32. sentenced

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS . . . SO I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE AGAIN AT LEAST THIS FIC, BECAUSE I HAVE A RESEARCH PAPER AND A RELIGION PROJECT AND A TRIP TO TALLAHASSE NEXT WEEK SO YEAH I AM PRETTY DARN BUSY … WHICH SUCKS BECAUSE I HATE NOT UPDATING REGULARLY … **

**LEAH**

"Jake" I gasped.

Jacob was standing on my porch completely drenched from the rain, his hair stuck on his face as he looked up at me with such a remorseful expression that I felt all the anger I had stored up suddenly vanish.

"I am so sorry Leah" he whispered.

I didn't think about it twice as I lunged myself on him wrapping my arms around his neck and clinging to him as if I thought he would run away any second. He wrapped his arms around me as well, his wet clothes were sticking to mine but in that moment I did not care less if Jake was covering me with mud, I didn't want to let go, I didn't want to lose him again.

"I am so happy your back Jake, I missed you so much"

He sighed as he squeezed me tighter "I missed you too Lee, more than you can even imagine." He released me and placed a hand on my cheek "I was a jerk Leah, I hope you can forgive me"

I smiled "I forgave you the moment I opened the door and found you there"

He stroked my cheek "Every time I want to leave I can't, I can't be away from you Leah, when I run away I feel like I am missing something, but I come here and see you and BAM, I feel good again."

"Why is that?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged "I don't know and I honestly don't care, you're my best friend Lee, I love to be around you"

I smiled "Same here Jake"

"Jacob?" we both turned to find a very groggy and confused Embry.

"Hey Em" Jake waved.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be soul searching or something?"

I giggled as I walked over to Embry and sat on his lap "He missed us Em" I told him.

Jacob snorted "I missed _you _Leah, Embry not so much" he taunted.

Embry pulled me tighter to his body "She's my imprint Jake, find your own" he mocked.

A mischievous smile spread across Jacob's face "We could share"

My jaw dropped open at Jacob's words "Not a chance Jacob, besides it's not like Leah would want you anyways" Embry told him as he pressed his lips on my neck.

Jacob burst out in laughter "You can have her Em, besides kissing Leah would be like kissing my sister and that's just wrong"

"Ha ha Jake I forgot how funny you were" I told him sarcastically as I walked towards the kitchen,

He grabbed me by the waist "Don't be mad Lee, you know I love you" he whispered in my ear.

"Sure, sure" I told him as I yanked his arms off my waist and continued to the kitchen.

Embry and Jake were in the living room while I tried to cook lunch, my mom had not gone grocery shopping so there was really nothing to work with; at least not anything that would satisfy the appetites of the two werewolves whom were currently debating which football team was going to the super bowl.

I decided to make grilled cheese sandwiches; I made enough to feed a third world country. I was walking to the living room when my stomach started hurting again, the pain was so intense that I dropped the plates of sandwiches causing melted cheese to splatter all over the floor.

"Babe!"

"Leah!"

I could feel their heavy footsteps as I lay down on the floor; I was in agony clutching my stomach for dear life. Embry kneeled beside me "Sweetie, are you okay?" he asked anxiously.

Tears were welling up in my eyes; I bit my tongue trying my hardest to control the pain. I just returned to La Push I did not want to leave just yet, "I am fine" I gasped.

"Em, what's wrong with her?" Jake asked his voice strained.

"Jake, Leah's pregnant" Embry admitted as he picked me up off the floor and carried me to the couch.

"What?!" Jacob growled.

"Jacob, please don't scream" I begged as I rested my head on Embry's chest.

Jacob walked over to us and knelt down so that our faces were right in front of each other, he wiped away a tear that was streaming g down my cheek "You're pregnant Lee?" he breathed.

I nodded. "When did you find out?"

"Today in the morning, that's why I came back; I have to tell my mom." I replied.

Jacob lowered his gaze from my eyes to belly, he hesitated but then placed his large hand on my stomach, a small smile tugged on his lips, and his eyes found mine once again "Wow, my best friend's having a baby"

I bit my lip fighting away all the happy tears that were threatening to escape "I love you Jake, you know that right?"

He grabbed my small hand and kissed my wrist "Thicker than Blood" he murmured.

I sighed contently as I rested my head once again on Embry's chest; his arms were wrapped tight around my waist. I didn't feel sick when I was enveloped in his arms; I was at peace when he was holding me. Jacob sat down on the floor playing with my hand, I had two of my three favorite boys with me, the only one missing was my baby brother, but he was wrapped around Nessie's little finger.

Everyone wondered about those two and their connection, Seth did not imprint on Nessie, so no one understood the connection. But since Nessie was born Seth had yet to leave her side, I thought it was adorable, my brother was always happy and cheerful a lot like the male version of Alice, one glance at Seth's infectious smile and your worst day would suddenly feel a lot better, that was part of his charm, and I knew that was what Nessie craved. She wanted happy people around her and well you can't get much happier than Seth Clearwater.

"Uh Jake?"

"Yes, Leah?"

"When do you plan to go see Bella?" I asked him nervously.

He chuckled, both Embry and I eyed him skeptically "I already saw her"

"What? When?" Embry and I asked simultaneously.

Jake laughed at our bemused expressions "I stopped by right after you two left. I saw her and Nessie, and I apologized to both of them for my behavior."

"Are you okay?" I asked him as I stroked his hair.

He looked up at me "I am fine Lee. A little freaked out but all in all I am fine. Bella's eyes are completely creepy but besides that she is still my Bell's" he smirked "Seth didn't let me get within a foot distance of Nessie, until he was completely sure that I wasn't going to hurt her, when Edward gave him the all clear I was able to hold her, she's a cute kid. She has Bella's eyes, but Edward's face."

"Did she show you her power?" I asked.

He grimaced "Yeah she showed me an image of you after I left, I felt so guilty afterwards that I practically sprinted here to see you and apologize"

"You should have stayed over longer Jake; I was going to forgive you anyways"

"Actually Charlie was going to pass by to see Bella"

"You're kidding right? Charlie is human, he can't see Bella yet" I declared.

"You saw her babe" Embry murmured in my ear.

"That's different, I was aware that Bella was going to be changed into a vampire. Charlie has no idea, he is going to freak out when he sees Bella; she doesn't really look like herself anymore" I was totally freaking out at this point.

"Babe, relax" Embry told me as he stroked my back.

"Yeah Lee, don't worry about it. Alice was prepping Bella, and from what I hear she is a pretty disciplined for a new born" Jake told me trying to calm my nerves.

"I hope your right" I muttered.

"Jake, you over Bella yet?" Embry asked him curiously.

He shrugged "I don't know she isn't the Bella I fell in love with anymore" he admitted

Embry, Jake and I spent the rest of the afternoon watching T.V. and cracking jokes, the pain in my stomach had subsided. My mom came home later at night looking flushed and smiling like a teenage girl after being asked out by her crush.

"Lee, what's up with your mom, she looks so _happy_?" Jacob pointed out.

"I have no idea"

"Babe, when are we going to tell her, you know about the pregnancy?" Embry asked cautiously.

I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt 'Sooner better than later' I continued to chant in my head.

"Right now" I whispered as I took his hand and led him to the kitchen where my mom was already preparing dinner.

"Mom?"

My mom turned around and flashed us a bright smile, 'What the hell is up with her?' I asked myself.

"Do you need something, Leah?" she asked.

"Um, mom you should sit down" I told her my eyes to frighten to look at her face.

Embry squeezed my hand, "What's going on Leah?" my mom asked, this time a bit more urgently.

"Mom" I hesitated, biting my lip so hard I could taste the blood "I am pregnant"

I buried my face in Embry's face; I was too ashamed to look at my mother. I could feel Jake standing close but all my attention was on the woman who was sitting in the kitchen chair her mouth hanging wide open.

"Mom, I am so sorry" I whispered.

Her eyes finally met mine; I flinched when I saw the tears that were running down her cheek.

"Oh Leah, I thought I raised you better"

"Mom, you did. I am sorry that I disappointed you, but I can't take it back. Please forgive me"

My mother turned her back on me "What would your father say if he was still alive?"

I clutched my chest, feeling as if she had just stabbed me with a knife, she turned but this time she was looking intently at Embry.

"Have you told your mother yet?"

He shook his head "No ma'am"

"Embry, I am so happy my daughter find you, but neither of you are ready to be parents. This is a really stupid mistake, for Christ sake Embry you are only seventeen years old."

"I know Mrs. Clearwater, and you are right, we are too young, and it was a stupid mistake. But it can't be undone, I love Leah with my entire heart ma'am and I am going to stay by her side."

"Embry I know you won't leave her but a baby is a big responsibility. You two should have thought about that when you were you know . . ."

"Ew, mom please I do not want to talk about my sex life with you. I know how this baby was made, so please just stop" I begged.

My mom sighed "I need to think about this" she told us as she grabbed her jacket and walked outside.

The moment my mom was outside, Embry grabbed my face in his hands and looked at me with all love and passion he had for me "I promise Leah, we are going to get through this, together"

I nodded "I love you"

"I love you too" he told me as he crushed his lips to mine kissing me such intensity that I felt as if my knees were going to buckle any second.

A cough coming from Jake broke our embrace "Can we go see Bella?" I murmured against his lips.

"Of course, regardless my mom is working tonight" he told me before planting a tender kiss on my lips.

"You coming Jake?" I asked as Embry helped me put on my coat.

"Sure, Sure" he murmured.

The ride to the Cullen's was fairly quiet; I couldn't stop thinking about my mom or my dad. I know that my dad would have tried to kill Embry for getting me pregnant, but my dad wasn't alive anymore and that ate me up more than anyone could possibly imagine.

When we walked inside the Cullen's house, we were shocked to see a broken vase and flowers all over the white tiled floor. Embry grabbed my hand and led me to the living room, where all the Cullen's were sitting like statues, possibly not even breathing.

Seth was in the corner of the large room, his arms wrapped securely around a worried Nessie, her palm placed on his cheek, undoubtedly showing him her thoughts.

I walked up to Bella and knelt down right in front of her "Bella, what's going on?"

She looked at me with fearful eyes "It's over, Lee. We've all been sentenced to die."

**LAST LINE COMES STRAIGHT FROM BREAKING DAWN; I REALLY HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I DID. PLEASE REVIEW AND HOPEFULLY I WILL BE ABLE TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER IN BEFORE I LEAVE ON TUESDAY, THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE INITUITIVE I GET TO WRITE :)**


	33. meant to be

**YAY I'M BACK!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS...AH I AM SO HAPPY TO FINALLY BE ABLE TO UPDATE :) I don't own twilight, but I do include some breaking dawn quotes in this chapter . . .**

**LEAH**

_She looked at me with fearful eyes "It's over, Lee. We've all been sentenced to die."_

"Bella, what are you talking about, whose coming for you?" I asked her.

She looked at me and her intense glare sent shivers down my spine "The Volturi, Lee." She must have noticed my confused gaze because she continued "The Volturi Lee, are the ones that set the rules for the vampire world. It seems that someone has found out about Renesmee and has gone to tell them. Alice had a vision and they were coming here, all of them, even the ones that never leave the city. They are coming to kill us."

I was dumbfounded, my mouth hanging open as all the information set in. They were coming to kill my family because of the little miracle that was looking at us with her beautiful brown eyes. Seth was holding on to her with dear life, as if any minute now, the Volturi would come and snatch her away.

"What are you going to do?"Jake asked

Emmett stood up "We fight" he said calmly.

"We can't win" Jasper growled, placing his arm protectively around Alice's waist.

"Well we can't run with Demetri around" Emmet said with a disgusted noise.

I was clutching Bella's hand as they continued to discuss the plans, I couldn't take my eyes off of her, I couldn't lose my best friend after I had just gotten her back.

I could feel the gazes of Jacob and Embry burning a hole through the back of my head, but all my worries were on Bella and the Cullen's, the people whom I learned to care for, their lives were in danger and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it, I had never felt so helpless in my entire life.

"And I don't know that we can't win "Emmett said "There are a few options to consider. We don't have to fight alone"

I froze at that very instant, I knew exactly who Emmett was implying, my eyes landed straight on Embry, "We don't have to sentence the Quileute's to death, either, Emmett!" Bella shouted as she squeezed my hand tighter.

"Chill Bella" Emmett told her.

"We'll fight" Jacob announced as he walked towards Carlisle.

"Jacob, we cannot ask you to put your lives in such danger "Carlisle told him.

"Doc, we are going to fight whether you like it or not. Plus we are allies, you would do the same for us, and we can't let all those vampires run so close to our land. The ones we love are also in danger" he said stealing a glance towards my direction.

"Thank you Jacob"

He nodded "I should probably go and tell Sam, he is going to want to know about this"

He walked over to Bella and me and planted kisses on our cheeks "Phew, Bells you really stink!" he bellowed.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust "You don't smell so good yourself, Jake"

He chuckled as he bent towards me "Love you Lee" he whispered and then left Embry and Seth following behind him.

My eyes were transfixed on the door "Leah, go with them, I will be fine" Bella assured me.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

She nodded "Yes, Lee. We have a lot of things to plan out, come back later, okay?"

I squeezed her hand "I promise Bella."

"Thank you, oh and take care of yourself, your living for two now"

I smiled as I stroked my cheek "I will come back as soon as I can" I assured her.

I hugged Nessie really tight before heading out the door; I was in such a rush that I collided with the Seth on my way out. I stumbled backwards but was caught by the arms of Embry before I hit the ground.

"Leah, are you okay?" he asked with his always present worry towards my well being.

I shrugged him off "I am fine"

"Leah, what are you doing?" Jake asked me.

"I am going with you" I told him.

"No, you are staying here with Bella."

"No I am not"

"Lee, don't make this any harder please" he begged.

"Jacob Black, I am going with you" I told him fiercely.

Embry wrapped his arm around my waist "Babe, please, stay here with Bella, you will be safer here" he pleaded, while he planted a kiss on the top of my head.

"Sam won't hurt me" I whispered.

A faint growl escaped their chest "Lee, please" Seth told me flashing me his puppy dog eyes.

I glanced up at Embry and open my eyes wide and pouted my bottom lip, "Em, please, let me come, with you"

Embry sighed in resignation "You are going to kill me, Leah Clearwater" he told me as he bent down and pecked me on the lips.

"Jake, let her come, I won't let Sam get close to her"

"Fine" he huffed, "I am going to run there, Em you take Leah in the truck, Seth come with me"

Jake and Seth disappeared into the forest, while Embry led me to the car.

The car ride was silent; my mind kept wandering to what Bella had said about the Volturi, from the expressions on the Cullen's faces, I could instantly tell that they were dangerous and meant business. I feared for the lives of the ones whom I cared to love but most of all I worried about the man sitting next to me, the father of my unborn child.

Was I ready to face the idea of not having he be part of my life? Embry who had saved me from a life of despair, no I wasn't ready, I wasn't ready nor would I ever be ready to live without him.

I grabbed his hand that was resting on my thigh, "Em, are you scared?" I asked him as I traced circles on his palm.

Embry took his eyes off the road to look at me "I am not scared to die, Lee. I am scared of losing you" he confessed.

"You will never lose me, Embry, never."

He kissed my hand as we pulled up to Sam and Emily's driveway. Jake and Seth emerged from the forest as we walked up the porch steps.

Jake knocked on the door and within a couple of seconds; Emily opened the door, revealing the small cottage that I had walked through the afternoon I had first laid eyes on Embry.

Emily stared at us completely bewildered b our presence on her porch steps.

"Hey Emily, is Sam home?"Jake asked her.

She nodded "The whole pack is outside" she told us as she opened the door to let us through.

Embry places his hand on the small of my back and leads me through the doorway.

"Leah" Emily breathes.

I turn to look at her, she is looking straight at me and I can instantly notice the sadness in her eyes, "Leah, can we talk?" she asks barely hiding the pleading in her tone.

I look up at Embry for some sort of advice, he bents down and whispers in my ear "She loves you Leah, maybe it's time you let her know that you love her too"

I nod; he kisses my cheek and follows Jacob and Seth outside, leaving me alone with Emily. We stare at each other for a while neither of us having the courage to speak up, Emily had tears streaming down her cheeks "I am sorry" she blurts out in between sobs.

"I am so sorry Leah; I never meant to hurt you. I miss you so much, I hate that you don't to speak to me, I know that I caused you pain, but I didn't do it on purpose." She cried burying her face in her hands.

"I know that it wasn't you fault, but it doesn't erase the pain." I told her a bit icingly, I felt like a bitch, but no one understood just how much pain I had endured because of Sam and Emily.

"I just want you back in my life, Lee. I hate that Bella gets to know all your secrets, I hate that she is the one you run too when you have a problem. I hate that she is the one that you are willing to risk your life for, I hate it Leah, because I used to be her" she confessed.

"Emily things change, and our friendship changed a long time ago. I am sorry if you're envious of the friendship between Bella and me, but she was the one who was there when my heart was broken. I cried and vented on her shoulder, she was my rock, and nothing I could ever do would repay my debt to her"

"I just want you to talk to me Leah, I know that it won't be like before, but I miss you."

"I miss you too Emily, I really do." I sighed "Look it's not going to be easy, there are still of unhealed wounds in my heart, but maybe one day things will get better"

"That's all I want Leah"

I walked over to her and hugged her letting her cry on my shoulder, I wasn't sure is I was ready to let Emily back in my life, but I was willing to give it a try.

Our reconciliation was interrupted by the pack, which burst into the living room all sporting worried but determined expressions.

"Leah" Sam gasped as he walked into the living room.

"Hey Sam"

"How are you?"

"I am fine"

And because fate is just cruel, my belly began to hurt once again. I winced as I placed a hand on my stomach, Embry was at my side at once "Lee, are you okay?"

I clasped a hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me before throwing up all the contents in my stomach.

"Leah, can I come in?" Embry asked his voice muffled by the bathroom door.

I groaned as I placed my face on the cold tiled surface, "Leah, please, answer me!" Embry shouted as he continued to pound on the door.

With an entrance just like a movie, Embry yanked the door open and rushed to my side, "Oh babe" he told me as he grabbed a wet towel and started cleaning off my face.

"I hate being pregnant" I muttered.

He laughed "Only six more months to go" he teased.

"Shut up, you're not helping"

"Just think about the beautiful baby, you are carrying in their" he told me as he bent down and planted a kiss on my belly.

"What?" someone gasped from the doorway.

I looked up and froze when I saw Sam's dumbstruck figure in the doorway.

"Sam . . ." I breathed.

His eyes were welling up with tears, as he stepped back and walked away from my sight.

"I am sorry Leah" Embry told me as he cradled me up the ground and set me on my feet.

"It's not your fault, Em. I need to talk to him"

Embry grabbed my arm and pulled me close "I love you, don't forget that" he told me placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too, no one or anything could make me forget that" I assured him.

I walked out of the bathroom, ignoring all the curious stares from the rest of the pack as I walked outside. Sam was in his backyard his back facing me, he was sitting on a lone driftwood his face buried in his hands.

I sat down next to him, "I am sorry, you had to find out like that" I whispered.

He looked up and I could see the tear stains on his cheek "I always thought it would be me, I always dreamed that it would be me. I was supposed to be the one holding our hair during the morning sickness, I was supposed to be the one who kissed your belly"

He got up and ran his hand through his hair in frustration "IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME LEAH, NOT HIM. ME." He screamed before kneeling down in front of me.

I bit down on my lower lip, trying hard to sustain the waterfall of tears that were threatening to escape my eyes, Sam closed his eyes as I placed my hand on his cheek "I dreamt of that too, Sam. So many times I had envisioned our children running down the beach, I wanted it Sam, and I wanted it all. But fate didn't want that for us, you found Emily, and you will fulfill your dream with her."

He kissed my hand "I wish things were different" he murmured.

"We can't change what has already been done. I love Embry, Sam. But you will always own a part of my heart." I told him.

He smiled the same exact smile that had made me fall in love with him "My heart will always be yours Leah. It's not enough, because it still doesn't give me you, but know that my heart, my entire heart will always be yours, Leah Clearwater, always"

I smiled at him as I got up, I bent down and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodbye Sam" I whispered before walking away to the man _I _was meant to fulfill my dreams with.

**I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	34. old debts

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS . . . I FINALLY FINISHED MY RESEARCH PAPER AND I AM SO HAPPY . . . SO IF YOU READ MY OTHER FIC BOOK TWO: FRESH START, YOU WONT HAVE TO WAIT TILL THURSDAY TO SEE WHETHER NESSIE LIVES OR DIES . . .**

*****BEWARE CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS *****

**LEAH**

It was Christmas Eve, the past two weeks of my life seemed like they passed in a blur, Alice and Jasper disappeared two weeks ago, and the packs had united temporarily in order to prepare for the battle.

Embry and Jake had forbid me from going anywhere near the Cullen's house because of all the vampires that were coming to witness the confrontation, I was agitated to say the least especially because my little brother Seth had not moved from that house since he discovered Nessie was in danger, a strange devotion for a boy who hasn't imprinted.

So that left me trapped in boring La Push while my boyfriend, best friend, and brother paraded around probably having the thrills of their lives. My mother had become a stranger in our house; from what Embry and I had pieced together she seems to have taken a liking to Charlie Swan.

I really hoped that my assumptions were wrong, don't get me wrong I love Charlie, he was always like another father figure during my childhood, but I wasn't ready for my mom to move on yet, and I was more than positive that my father would not have been glad to see his wife move on to his best friend

As I gazed at the still portraits of my dad I couldn't help but wonder what he would have thought of the baby that I was carrying. I knew without a doubt that he would have supported my decision to keep it, but he wouldn't have been glad. He had always told me that he dreamed of walking me down the aisle, how he longed for Seth and me to bring him tons of grandchildren so he could indulge with everything we forbade them.

But he and I were stripped of that dream, my child would not have a grandfather, neither Embry nor I had a father in which our baby could identify as their granddad, and that thought killed me more than anyone could truly understand.

I kept replaying memories from my childhood when suddenly the phone rang; I wiped away a couple of the lone tears that had escaped my eyes.

"Hello?" I spoke into the receiver.

"Leah, its Bella" I laughed.

"Bella just because you have a cool new voice doesn't mean that I can't recognize you"

She snorted "Lee, I am about to leave Nessie and Seth at Charlie's, can you meet me there?" she asked but I didn't miss the urgency in her tone.

"Yeah sure I will meet you there, but not before you tell me what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" she squeaked.

"Isabella Cullen, I know you like the palm of my hand, I know that something is up, and I am not moving until you tell me what it is?"

"Fine" she sighed "But I can't tell you right now, I promise to tell you everything at Charlie's"

I hesitated, I knew that Bella was hiding something and I found myself immensely curious as to what it was, but in the back of my head I knew that Jake and Embry would kill me if I left this house without telling them, oh well I was never one to follow rules.

"I'll be there in ten" I told her.

"Thank you Leah, I knew that I could count on you"

"See you in a few, Bells" I told her before I hanged up.

I hurried upstairs and slipped on the first pair of clothes I found. I wrote a letter to Embry telling him that Bella had kidnapped me and that I would call him later.

Xx

The drive to Forks was fairly short; I had driven to Charlie's so much when I was younger that I could practically get there with my eyes closed.

Edward's silver Volvo was already parked in the driveway when I arrived, I turned off the car and bent down to retrieve my purse, and then because my best friend is such a genius she knocks on my car window, causing me to jump and hit my head with the glass.

"What the hell, Bella? Are you crazy?! You do not sneak up on pregnant women like that!" I scolded.

She smiled innocently "Sorry, but I didn't want Charlie to know that you and I were both going off"

"Why not?" I asked curious as to all the secrecy.

She looked around trying to see if the coast was clear "No one can know what I am up to, Lee" she whispered.

"Bells, you are freaking me out" I told her.

She sighed "Let's get out of here, so I can explain"

She got in my car and soon we were on the road, she told me about the secret message Alice had left her, thus why we were on our little road trip to meet a certain J. Jenks. Bella and I had been the only ones to that remained hopeful that Alice would return with a solution to the problem on hand, but as time passed I, myself had begun to lose hope.

But now as I drove towards the location of this unknown man, I felt the hope creeping up once again. The whole Volturi thing had me at wits end; I knew that I had a lot to lose if the visit turned into a fight.

After an hour and a half of driving we finally arrived at the office of Jason Scott, Attorney at Law.

I waited outside impatiently while Bella went inside. My mind wandered to Embry, I loved him so much and the thought of losing him, shattered me to pieces. Then there was Jacob, my best friend, there was a connection between Jacob and I for some unknown reason we cannot stand being away from each other.

"Leah!" Bella yelled as she walked out of the office, her face filled with hope and pain.

"Bells, did you find anything out?" I questioned her.

"We need to talk, Leah" she told me as she pulled me towards the car.

We sat in the car in silence for a good ten minutes before Bella spoke "Leah, I need you to promise me something" she told me gravely.

"Anything"

"Leah, Alice sent me here because she knew that we would lose." She whispered.

My entire frame was shaking "What do you mean?" I breathed.

She looked up at me with her red eyes "Leah, J. Jenks is a forger" she hesitated before continuing "He forges birth certificates, passports, pretty much anything you can think of"

"Bells, you're losing me"

She bit her bottom lip "I need you to run away with Ness" she admitted.

"What?" I gasped.

I cringed at her intense gaze "If the Volturi decide not to listen to our pleas, I need to you to take Nessie and run, Lee. I need to save her."

"Bells, I can't."

She shook her head "Yes you can, Leah. You are the only one that can do this for me"

"No, Bells, Seth loves Nessie so much, he would be glad to do this for you, but I can't."

"Leah, Seth is going to fight; everyone else is going to fight. Leah, you are the only one. Please" she begged.

How could I possibly just pick up my life and run away, I had done it once, but this time I had so much to lose, what would be of Embry? I couldn't stand to leave him; my life would be meaningless without him. But I had to support Bella, she had always stood by my side I owed her this favor; there was no doubt in my mind that she would do the same for me.

I took a deep breath "Okay, you have my word I will protect Renesmee" I told her.

She smiled warmly at me "Thank you"

Xx

We were both silent as we drove back to Forks, I knew that Bella felt guilty about asking me to run away, but she had to protect her daughter, and I understood her, I would stand beside her even if it killed me.

I placed a protective hand on my belly; I would do the same if it was my child in danger. I dropped Bella off at Charlie's and drove back to my house; of course it was no surprise that Embry was pacing in my front yard, undeniably waiting for my safe return.

He ran to my door and practically yanked me out of the car "Leah" he sighed in relief.

I wrapped my arms around his waist savoring his touch and scent; I knew that it wouldn't be long before I would have to leave it all behind.

He pulled away and cupped my face in his hands "I was so worried" he told me clearly angry at my defiance of his "Leah don't go out" rule.

I placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled his face closer to mine "I am sorry, I worried you" I murmured against his lips.

He pulled away with a smirk "I will not let you seduce me before I get some answers"

I grimaced "Where were you?" he asked.

"I had some errands to run with Bella" I told him.

He gripped his hold on waist and brought our bodies closer together "What kind of errands?" he asked me while he nuzzled my neck.

I was beginning to feel light headed, his touch always seemed to have that effect on me "You know girl stuff" I squeaked as he began to nibble on my neck.

He chuckled against my skin, "I am still mad at you for leaving" he teased.

"What can I do for you to forgive me?"

"Oh I have a good way for you to earn it" he taunted as he scooped me up and carried me into the house.

I giggled as I wrapped my legs around his waist, I bent down and began to tease him, by biting and kissing his neck, he moaned when I began nibbling his soft spot.

He carried me up the stairs to my bedroom; he opened the door and closed it urgently with his foot before placing me on the bed.

I winked at him as I laid my head against my wall; he got up on my bed and crawled towards me planting kisses up my legs, to my torso and ultimately my lips.

I entwined my fingers in his hair deepening the kiss, his hands were trailing up my shirt and before I knew it my shirt was laying on the floor. We took off the remainder of our clothes and brought our bodies closer, I could feel every contour of his sculptured body against mine; I gripped my head board as he bent down and kissed me, all while his hot hands were massaging my breast.

"I should run away more often" I breathed as his hands traveled down to my thighs.

"Not funny" he murmured as he placed one of his hands between my legs.

My head was spinning as he massaged my inner thighs, I felt like I was going to combust any second.

"Embry!" I squealed.

He laughed as he brought his lips to mine, his fingers continued to travel up and down my thighs, teasing me for what was to come, right when I felt as if I would die from anticipation he was in me.

I buried my nails in his back as he thrust in and out of me, I rolled us over so that I was on top, and his hands were on my hips moving me while I traced every contour on his chest with my tongue. In my world Embry was the epitome of perfection.

We spent hours making love before I laid my head on his chest exhausted, the rise and fall of his chest relaxed me from all the thoughts running through my head.

"Can you believe we are going to be parents?" he told me as he stroked my hair.

I lifted my head and propped myself up so I was looking straight into his eyes "You are going to be an amazing father" I assured him.

He stroked my cheek "Our kid is lucky to have you for a mom"

I smiled and traced his lips "Embry, you know I love you, right?"

He placed his hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer to his body "Do you love me, Leah?" he asked.

"More than anything" I admitted.

He looked at me with a worried expression "Lee, what's wrong?"

A tear slid down my cheek "I am scared of losing you" I sobbed.

He wrapped his arms around me; my face resting against his "You will never lose me Leah, never"

I pulled away "Don't make promises you can't keep, Embry"

"Leah, I am not going anywhere"

I got up and pulled a blanket to cover myself "You are going to fight, and you could die Em, I have heard about the Volturi, they have no remorse, they could kill you Em, and then what I am going to do? What is going to happen to me if you don't come back?!" I shouted

He got up and gripped my face in his hands "I am going to fight and come back to you. You will not lose me" he placed a tender hand on my stomach "Our baby will have two parents"

I nodded as he engulfed me in a protective hug, I cried for hours thinking about the choice I had made, I had made Embry promise me his safe return, but I could not promise him mine.

**REVIEW!!!! **


	35. haunting nightmares

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS … YOU GUYS ARE GREAT :)**

**LEAH**

"_LEAH!! RUN!!" Bella shouted "TAKE NESSIE, LEE."_

_I shook my head as the fight broke out in front of my eyes, we were losing, there was blood all over the forest floor as my eyes scanned the meadow in hopes of finding Embry._

"_LEAH, YOU PROMISED!" Bella continued to shout. I couldn't move my feet were frozen on the ground as I saw the red eyes of a male vampire watching me. He smiled at me while taking slow deliberate steps towards my direction._

"_AUNTIE LEAH, PLEASE!" Nessie cried but I was hypnotized by the eyes of the murderous vampire._

_Nessie pulled my hand but I didn't move, he was a couple of feet away from me, but I wasn't scared, if Embry was going to die today, I was going to die by his side._

_Just when the vampire was ready to strike a grey wolf lunged at him, "EMBRY!" I finally cried as I realized that the wolf was Embry, the vampire was experienced. Embry kept pulling off pieces but all the vampire needed was one bit in Embry's fur and the fight would be over._

_The vampire had Embry pinned to the ground, he looked up at me and smiled with his razor sharp teeth, before he bent down and bit Embry._

"_NO!!!" I screamed._

"Leah, wake up!" I heard Embry shout anxiously as he placed his arms on my shaking frame.

I opened my eyes and they automatically landed on Embry who was looking at me worriedly.

"Lee, are you okay?" he asked.

I shook my head as I wrapped my arms around his body, my tears running down his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around my frame and rested his head on top of mine.

"It is okay, Lee. It was only a bad dream" he assured me as he traced small circles on my back.

He held me in his arms until my shaking subsided; the nightmare felt so real, I thought that I had actually lost him.

He tried to pull away but I held on to him tighter "Don't leave me" I begged.

He planted a kiss on my head "Lee, how many times do I have to tell you that I am not going anywhere"

"I am scared" I whispered.

"Lee, what was your nightmare, about?" he asked concerned.

I cringed "I don't want to talk about it"

He pulled away and cupped my face in his hands "Lee, you can tell me"

I shook my head "Please, Em. I don't want to talk about it"

He nodded as he planted a small kiss on my lips "Whenever you are ready" he murmured as he stood up and pulled on his shorts.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I pulled the blanket over my naked body.

"I need to go see my mom" he told me.

"Are you going to tell her about the baby?"

"Yeah, she needs to know. But I'll see you later at Charlie's, okay?"

"Okay" I whispered.

He walked up to me and pulled me up by the waist "Merry Christmas, my love" he breathed.

"Merry Christmas" I smiled.

He brought my face to his and kissed me; I wrapped my arms around his neck and lost myself in his scent, taste and love. The intensity of our love was the reason why I couldn't find the heart to tell him about my nightmare, I didn't want to worry him, he had bigger issues to ponder over.

I knew that the time before the fight was ticking down, next week the Volturi would be here, and I would probably be running away with Nessie and my unborn child before I had any news on the conditions of my loved ones.

Embry broke the kiss much to my dismay "I'll see you later, I love you" he said as he climbed out my window and disappeared within the forest.

I wiped the tears that were continuing to stream down my cheek and walked to the bathroom to take a well needed shower.

As I looked at myself in the mirror, I hardly recognized the reflection of the woman in front of my eyes; there were purple bags under my eyes. My face was drained; my big puffy red eyes made me look like a spokes person for emotionally disturbed women. I rested my hand on my growing belly; there was a child in there, a child who had no idea what type of world it was coming into.

A tilted my head to the side as I continued to admire my belly, Embry had been so happy when he had discovered that I was carrying our child, and what hurt the most was the fact that he would probably never meet his child.

My eyes were once again welling up with tears, I wiped them away angrily "Damn it, Leah you will not cry anymore!" I shouted at my reflection.

I took a fast shower and got dressed in the red sundress my mother had bought me for Christmas; it was tight fitting, and so everyone who didn't know I was pregnant would definitely know after seeing me in this dress.

I brushed my hair and applied a little bit of makeup, enough to make me look like I had not been crying my eyes out the last week, I looked in the mirror and smiled at what I saw, I looked alive and happy, a lot like the old Leah, too bad my disguise would only last today, tonight I would once again be haunted be my never ending nightmares.

I walked downstairs, and found my brother sitting on the couch, looking very handsome. He was wearing black slacks, a white button up shirt that showed off his newly developed muscles, his hair was gelled up but still looked like he had put no effort in fixing it.

"Wow, Seth you look great" I told him, he looked up at me and shot me one of his infectious smiles.

"You don't look to bad yourself, sis" he told me as he engulfed me in a hug.

"Yeah, well I try" I shrugged, Seth chuckled as he took my hand and led me to the kitchen were my mom was trying to get lunch ready.

"Oh, Merry Christmas, honey" my mom greeted me as Seth and I sat down on the kitchen tables.

"Seth, why aren't you over at the Cullen's? You practically live there now" I pointed out.

Seth sighed "Bella wanted family time, with Edward and Ness" he said. I laughed at the disappointment in his face.

"Seth, are you sure you didn't imprint on Renesmee?"

He smiled "Positive, I enjoy hanging around with the kid, that's all"

"Whatever you say" I muttered. "You know maybe you should find girls your own age" I teased.

He rolled his eyes "That's sick, Leah, it's not like that. I always wanted a little sister, they are less annoying than older ones" he taunted.

I brought my hand to my heart "That stung Seth" I mocked.

He laughed "You asked for it"

"Merry Christmas Clearwaters!" Jake exclaimed as he walked in pushing Billy on his wheelchair.

Billy rolled in and started talking with my mom while Jake pulled me into a hug "Merry Christmas Lee" he whispered in my ear.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Jake led me into the living room and sat me down on the couch as he took out a small box from his pocket.

I knew what it was, Sarah, Jake's mom had given me a charm bracelet when I was younger and every year on Christmas she would give me a new charm, when she died Billy continued the tradition, but once Jacob got older he began giving me the charms.

He gave me the box; I opened it and gasped when I saw the beautiful crystal red heart charm.

"Jake, it is beautiful" I breathed.

He took the charm from my hand and clasped it on my bracelet, "You fell in love this year, so I thought it was appropriate"

I lunged at him and hugged him tight "It is perfect thank you"

He pulled away and kissed my wrist where the bracelet lay "Embry told me that you keep having bad dreams, is this true?' he asked me.

I nodded "I don't want to talk about it, so can we please drop it"

"I don't want to ruin your Christmas, but you will tell me sooner or later" he warned me.

We spent the rest of the morning, making fun of Seth and his obsession with vampires. Jacob and Bella had somewhat reconciled their friendship, they both knew and understood that it could never be exactly the same, but they were willing to try for themselves and for me, who I must add spent a lot of time pleading for the reconciliation.

At around four, we all headed to Charlie's place, my mom had insisted that we all pick a neutral ground to spend Christmas together, and because the Cullen's were not remotely allowed within the lands of La Push and the Cullen house had been invaded by vampires, Charlie's was the only place we had to congregate.

My mom and Charlie were thrilled to have all of us together, they had been spending a lot of time together, but I tried my best at telling myself that they were only friends.

The house was packed both packs were there and the entire Cullen clan had also joined us, much to Billy and Sam's discomfort. Oh well the Cullen's were family, so I was glad to have their company.

Everyone especially the Cullen woman hovered over me, they treated me like a disabled woman because of my pregnancy.

If it wasn't for Embry and his "I want time with Leah" they would have not left me alone all day.

Renesmee was glued to Seth's side all night, in Seth's defense he tried to persuade her to play with Claire but she was determined to stay by his side.

She was a beauty, she looked about three, her bronze curls ran down her back, and she was a walking female version of Edward except that she had Bella's eyes. She wouldn't talk much, she preferred using her power.

The only ones she seemingly talked to were her parents and Seth; it was because of his pleading that I heard her call me Auntie Leah.

Sam and Emily spent most of the night looking at me, Sam with despair while Emily looked envious that I let vampires pamper me while I made no effort to talk to her.

Bella and I were able to sneak off for a second, she explained to me the entire plan. She had picked up the files from J. Jenks so everything was ready. She wanted me to stay at her cottage while the meeting took place, if the fight broke out she had instructed Rosalie to bring me Renesmee, I was to take the Mercedes and run. She told me that in the trunk there would be a duffel bag filled with money, our plane tickets and the directions to our new home, and a letter that I should give Renesmee when she was older.

"Thank you for doing this for me Leah" she said.

I placed my hand on her shoulder "You would do the same for me"

She took my hand and squeezed it "If we make it out of this alive, I will go and find you"

I nodded "Bella, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Of course"

"Protect them" I whispered.

I didn't need to tell her whom I was referring too; she knew exactly who I meant.

We walked back into the house and were greeted by a lot of curious glances. I ignored them and sat in between Jake and Embry on the couch.

"What's going on, Lee?" Jake asked me.

"None of your business"

"I am going to find out what you two are scamming" he threatened.

"Good Luck"

"Don't play with me Leah"

"Then stop being so damn nosey" I hissed.

Embry tightened his hold on me, I rested my head on his shoulder, "Don't get mad at him, babe. He's worried about you"

I scoffed; my mom went to the tree and started dispersing the Christmas presents.

After bidding everyone good night, Embry drove me home with a car filled of baby presents, it seemed like everyone had decided to gift us things for the baby.

Seth on the other hand had given me a locket with a picture of him, my mom, my dad, and I. I cried like a baby at that one.

I had yet to give Embry his present, I was nervous towards his reaction. I spent a lot of time obsessing on what to get him; I wanted it to be something special, and when you love someone as much as I loved Embry a shirt just didn't cut it.

Of course I had thought of this gift way before the Volturi had decided to come and ruin our lives.

"Can we leave the presents in the car?" I begged

Embry laughed "Sure"

We got out of the car and walked inside, we were alone. My mom and Seth stayed back at Charlie's place after they very discreetly kicked me out.

Embry took my hand and led me to the couch; I snuggled close to him, losing all my senses at his touch.

"Can I give you your present now?" I asked him as I kissed his neck.

He nodded; I got up and walked to Seth's room where I had hidden the document.

Embry straightened up and looked intrigued at the envelope in my hands.

I sat down next to him "So on my eighteenth birthday, the Cullen's gave me a house"

"A house?!" Embry gasped dumbfounded.

I laughed "Yeah I know. It's actually on the outskirts of La Push, but never mind that" I waved off the unnecessary detail.

I took the paper out of the envelope and showed it to him; he took it from me and started reading it.

"Lee" he breathed.

I smiled "Leah, this paper says that the house belongs to you and me" he said exasperated.

"Surprise" I beamed."Em, I love you, we practically live together as it is. So last week I decided that we should make it official I went to the lawyer and they changed it, the house now belongs to Embry Call and Leah Clearwater, so now we can have a place to call our own."

He grinned and pulled me to him, "I love you!" he shouted.

I grabbed his face between my hands "And I love you" I told him as I connected our lips.

The kiss was so fierce and passionate, that my body longed for more, I started unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt "Lee, I want you too, but I want to show you my present first" he murmured against my lips.

"Okay, fine" I panted.

He scooped me up and carried me to my room "Close your eyes" he instructed.

I covered my hands with my face as he led me into the room. I felt him walk in front of me.

"Embry, can I open my eyes?" I pleaded.

"Yes" he replied.

I opened my eyes and was knocked breathless at the sight; my room was covered with white candles that intricately spelled out "Will you marry me?"

I clasped my hand over my mouth, in front of me was Embry on one knee his face beaming with pride "I love you Leah more than my own life, I could tell you I love you a million times a day and it still couldn't merely describe how much you mean to me, I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. Will you marry me Leah Clearwater?"

My knees went weak as I dropped to the ground in front of him "Of course"

He placed his hand on the back of my head and crushed his lips to mine, "Thank you" he breathed.

He took out a beautiful ring from his pocket; it was gold and had a pink-heart shaped diamond in the middle.

He placed the ring on my finger, when it was securely in place he brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it, his lips trailed up my arm, to the crook of neck, across my jaw line and finished at my lips.

We lost ourselves that night in all our love and passion for each other, but always in the back of my head was the question, "How long before fate snatched it away?"

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, SO I WANT TO POINT OUT THAT I KNOW MANY OF YOU HOPE THAT A FIGHT DOESN'T TAKE PLACE LIKE BREAKING DAWN, BUT I HAVE TRIED TO VEER AWAY FROM BREAKING DAWN'S ACTUAL EVENTS BECAUSE WELL I PERSONALLY HATED THE ENDING, SO THERE MIGHT VERY WELL BE A FIGHT, I JUST HAVENT MADE UP MY MIND ON THE CONSEQUENCES.**

**NOTE THE CULLEN'S HELPED EMBR PAY FOR THE RING. LOL**

**FIVE CHAPTERS LEFT IN THIS STORY!!!**


	36. farewells

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS … THEY TRULY MAKE MY DAY … SO THIS CHAPTER IS THE FINAL CHAPTER BEFORE THE FIGHT THAT I WILL HOPEFULLY HAVE POSTED WEDNESDAY OR THURSDAY … IT ALL DEPENDS ON HOW MANY REVIEWS I RECEIVE FOR THIS CHAPTER …**

***BEWARE YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ A DEPRESSING AND LEMON FILLED CHAPTER***

**LEAH**

I woke up to an empty bed, it was snowing outside, just a remainder that tomorrow the Italian Vampires would be here, tomorrow I would be running away from my home. I looked down at the beautiful ring on my left finger a testament of the love I felt for Embry, I wanted him to be mine forever, but I was being stripped of that dream.

My hand instinctively grazed over my swollen belly, the product of our intense love for one another. I was sacrificing all my hopes, dreams, and happiness for Bella, and I was okay with that, I would hate myself if I didn't help her, I would love and protect Renesmee as if she was my own child.

The vibration of my phone woke me from my silent thoughts; I looked at the caller I.D. and answered immediately.

"Hey Bells" I told her.

"Hey Leah, I am just calling to let you know that Edward and I are already on our way to our campsite"

"Is he around?" I asked I knew Bella would have never called me to simply tell me that she was on her way to the location where they would be camping out to await the Volturi.

"Mhmm" she responded.

"_Edward I'll be right back, I forgot something" _I heard her muffled voice come from the receiver.

Within a matter of seconds, Bella was speaking rapidly into my ear, "Bella, I am not a vampire, I cannot understand you when you talk that fast!" I protested.

She took a deep breath "Leah, you are ready, right?" she asked concerned.

I paused, was I ready? Could I walk away from Embry? "Yeah" I squeaked.

She sighed "I am so sorry Lee, I know this must be so hard for you, but you are the only I can turn to right now, if there was anyone else in this world that I could trust with the life of my daughter, I swear I would not be asking you for this sacrifice" she told me in her guilt ridden voice.

Deep inside I knew she was right, I was all Bella had that was remotely close to a sister, while I grew up surrounded by girls like Emily, Rachel, and Rebecca, all of whom I loved with all my heart, Bella had never interacted much with another girl that wasn't her mother.

I was the only one she ever truly opened up too, she would shy away from Jacob's sisters and would remain glued to my hip while our fathers fished, we had shared an amazing childhood and the trust we had for each other was unbreakable.

"Embry proposed yesterday" I whispered after a long silence.

"Oh Leah, I promise, I promise that I will do whatever it takes to save Embry, I will make sure that he knows where to find you" she assured me.

I felt the heat rise up to color my cheeks "Don't be stupid Bella; Embry is not the only one I am worried about! You think that I want to leave to God knows where, while my family, the ones that I love stay behind and fight?! Bella, I am losing all of you and-" I sniffed "that hurts more than anything, running away without knowing if my brother will smile again, if I will ever kiss Embry again, and if it's the last time I'll see my best friend and sister" I cried.

Bella was silent on the other line during my breakdown my body trembled from the sobs "I am sorry, Leah" she finally spoke.

"Don't apologize Bella, I made up my mind a long time ago"

"You don't deserve this"

"Just promise me that you won't give up, promise me that you will fight" I begged.

"I promise, Leah."

"Thank you Bells"

"No thank you Lee, for everything, for helping me with Renesmee, for always being like a sister to me, and for always caring"

I smiled, "You were worth the hassle" I teased.

She sighed "Goodbye Leah" she whispered.

"Bye Bells" I said before the call died, I stared down at the phone mindlessly praying to God, that wouldn't be the last time I heard her voice.

The rest of the day dragged on Sam's pack kept passing by asking if I had heard any news about the Italian "leeches" as they called it.

Embry, Seth, Jake and new bounded Quil had been running circuits around La Push all morning. My duffel bag was packed and ready to go, after a lot of begging Jake had finally obliged about me seeking refuge back at Bella and Edward's cottage.

Bella had already informed me that the car was parked behind the cottage and the keys were in Renesmee's jewelry box, the car was already filled with our necessities which undeniably meant loads of cash.

Bella had been shielding Rosalie, Renesmee, and my thoughts from Edward. We were the only ones in on the scheme, but I knew that the boys suspected something to be wrong.

At around half past three Seth and Jake finally came back, I literally jumped off the couch and wrapped my arms around them before they took another step inside the house.

"Calm down, sis, we're fine" Seth assured me while he ruffled my hair.

"I was so worried" I told them.

They both laughed "We are just running around today, Lee. All the action is going to take place tomorrow" Jake told me, a mischievous grin on his face.

My arms dropped to my side in resignation, a grimace pulling my lips down, Seth squeezed my shoulder and left to his room, leaving me alone with Jacob.

"Hey, Lee, stop that" he scolded, as he tried to pull my lips up from my frown "I don't want to see you sad, Leah"

My eyes were glued to the floor, putting all my efforts to not look at his eyes; I turned away from him and walked towards the kitchen. I could feel his heavy footsteps behind me, as his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me so that my back was pressed against his chest.

"Please Lee, it kills me to see you upset" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded, as tears began to stream down my cheek "I am being stupid" I murmured, I pulled his arms off of me and sat down at the kitchen table.

Jacob took a seat next to me, he was quiet but I could feel his intense stare upon me, he took my shaking hands in his "You know that you are being silly, right?" he told me as he began to play with the charms on my bracelet.

I yanked my hand furiously off of his grasp, what the hell was with everyone telling me I was being stupid worrying about them, just because they were super strong mythical creatures didn't mean that they couldn't be killed, I wasn't inhumane I had to care.

"You could die" I pointed out.

He smiled "It's going to take more than a few leeches here and there to kill me, Lee" he assured me as he once again took my hand, I tried to resist to his touch, but his body heat seemed to somehow relax me.

"Jacob, these leeches aren't newborns, they are the real thing. How do you expect me not to care, you could get hurt, I could lose you."

"You're only worry should be Embry" he sighed.

I glared at him "How could you say that?" I hissed.

He looked up firmly "He is your soul mate, the father of your baby; he should be the only one you worry about"

I gripped his face in my hands forcing him to look me straight in the eye "Jacob Black, how could you ever possibly think that I would not worry about you? I do not care if you think that just because Embry is my soul mate that he will be the only one in my thoughts, Jake I love you, and it kills me just as much to watch you walk away as it is to see Embry walk away"

He looked down "Look at me Jake" I ordered, he looked up his eyes pooling with tears "Do you know how hard it was for me when you left, those months were unbearable, but I knew that you would come back, but now" I hesitated, wiping away one of his tears "I don't know if you'll come back"

Jake wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight "I love you, Lee. Being away from you caused me pain too" he told me.

I gripped him tight, not wanting for the life of me to let him go "Is this it?" I asked.

He nodded "I have patrol with Seth tonight; Embry will take you to the cottage. I thought you two deserved to spend the night together"

I pulled away and giggled as I wiped away the lone tears of his cheeks "You were always the hopeless romantic" I teased.

A howl broke through the trees, signaling the changing of shifts. Jake stood up reluctantly and walked towards the back porch, Seth came stumbling in stopping right in the hall way.

Jake bent down and stroked my cheek "I know you and Bella are planning something, just promise me you'll be careful"

I nodded "I promise"

He took my hand and kissed my wrist right above my bracelet "Thicker than blood" he muttered.

I kissed his cheek and hugged him tight before he left, I was already crying like a baby as I turned around to face a bawling Seth.

He walked up to me and didn't say a word as I was engulfed in yet another hug "Love you sis"

I planted many kisses on his head, before returning my love; he followed Jacob to the woods, disappearing as well.

I was left alone on the back porch awaiting Embry to emerge, it was only a couple of minutes before his silhouette emerged from the within the forest.

My body couldn't resist being away from him any longer; I ran to him and threw myself on top of him, he stumbled a little due to my weight, but as soon as he regained composure, he wrapped his arms securely around me.

His face was buried in my chest, sending butterflies all over my stomach. "I missed you" he sighed as we made our way into the house.

The sun was setting as he carried me into my room, I could feel his desire as nibbled on my neck. He pinned me against the wall, as his lips traveled up and down my neck and chest. My nails dug into his flesh, he moaned as he placed me on the bed.

I could feel every inch of his body pressed against mine as our clothes was taken off and thrown across the room.

My legs were straddling his waist as his lips finally found mine; my legs were pushing him tighter against me, deepening the kiss. If I was going to be granted time with Embry I wanted to spend it like this, I wanted to show him just how much I loved him.

I could feel his need for me too as our kiss grew more and more passionate, I moaned as I felt his warm hand pressed against my inner thigh slowly teasing me "Em, please" I panted.

He smiled, as his hand began to massage my thigh, my legs closed as they twitched at his touch, my back arched as I felt his hand roaming closer and closer to my entrance, he was laughing his trembling body against mine not helping my need to have him completely in me.

I pressed my knee against his groin, I was getting pretty annoyed by his teasing, "Oh Lee" he moaned as my knee massaged him.

I screamed as he played his game and slipped a finger in me, a smirk on his face as he moved it rapidly in and out of me.

"Two can play this game" he taunted, as he kissed my breast.

I pulled his hair, causing his face to be inches away from mine "Don't play with me Embry, you better be inside of me before I count to three or you are going to have to take a cold shower."

He laughed "One."

His fingers increased speed "Two."

More speed "AH!! THREE" I screamed as he slid in me so fast I barely felt it coming.

I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist as he grunted pushing himself deeper in me.

The stars were shining outside; I laid my head on Embry's chest, his even breathing being the only thing to relax from all the anxiety in my body.

"I love you so much Leah" Embry murmured as his eyes fluttered open.

I pushed myself up so that I was on top of him, our faces inches apart, his breath was blowing into my face leaving me completely dazed "I love you Embry" I told him as I planted a gentle kisses on his lips.

He placed his hand on my lower back and pressed me tighter to his body "We have to go" he murmured as he kissed the crook of my neck.

"I don't want to go, I want to stay forever in this moment" I told him as I tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear.

"Me, too babe"

xXx

After an amazing shower together we got dressed quickly; I grabbed my duffel bag and took Embry's hand as we left my house. He phased right in front of me, nudity obviously not being an issue for us, I climbed on his back he barked once and then began to run.

The wind wept across my face, but I couldn't help the tranquility that ran through my body as Embry began to run faster.

Tonight I was running with my love, and tomorrow I would be running away from him.

Fate definitely had an unconditional hatred towards me.

**LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW.**

**SO THE FIGHT IS NET CHAPTER, THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I UPDATE, SO ****REVIEW****!!!**

**MY CONFRONTATION WILL NOT BE IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM LIKE BREAKING DAWN … GET READY FOR THE UNEXPECTED.**

**FOUR MORE CHAPTERS ….**


	37. turmoil

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS … I TRULY APPRECIATE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM … ON TO THE STORY :)**

**LEAH**

My eyes were closed, I could feel Embry get up beside me, but I couldn't move, it was time, he was leaving me and I had no guarantee that he would return.

I could feel his movements as he staggered around the room trying to find his shorts, last night had been amazing, our last night together before he was off.

I felt like an army wife bidding her lover farewell in hopes that he would return well, my eyes stung as I remembered what I myself was going to do today, my duffel bag was under the mattress, the car parked behind the house, ready to go the moment Rose brought me Renesmee.

He kneeled beside me, his hot body temperature sending shivers down my spine, his gentle fingers tucking a loose hair behind my ear, I swallowed the lump in my throat, and we had said our good byes last night while we made love to each other.

He had held me in his arms while I cried, he tried to assure me that he would return to me, that I would be the only thing in his mind during the battle, all he would dream about would be to come back to me and forget about everyone else, he would engulf me with his love, promising to never ever again leave me behind.

"I love you so much" he whispered as he stroked my hair.

_I love you too._

"I can't wait to come back and have you in my arms again" his lips gently touched mine.

He stroked my cheek "I don't deserve you" he choked.

"Good bye my love, my Leah" he bent down and placed a kiss on my head.

He sighed in defeat as his steps got farther and farther from me, my eyes remain closed until I heard the sound of the door close, the tears started to stream down my cheek as I heard the pained howl of a wolf echo through the trees.

I gasped finally straightening up, I pulled my knees to chest and cried, cried like I never had before, my body was shaking as I remembered everything I had lost and everything I was about to lose.

The past two years had stolen my Sam and father, and now I was poised to lose my soul mate, brother, best friend, sister, and the one family who had accepted me like I was one of their own.

I didn't move from that position, the hours passed but I continued to cry, I could hear the howls of wolves all around me, but that only caused me to sob more, I felt helpless, I was trapped in this house, waiting for the inevitable.

"Please, please, take care of them" I begged, looking up, hoping that someone was listening to my pleas.

I reluctantly got up from bed and got dresses, I stumbled all around the room, my nerves on edge. I grabbed my duffel bag from under the bed and ran to the living room; I grabbed the phone and marked the number of someone who needed closure.

The phone rang three times before I heard her voice "Hello?" she answered, anxiously.

"Hello Emily"

"Leah?" her voice was full of shock.

"I am sorry Em"

She sighed "Oh Leah, you have nothing to apologize for, I was the one that caused you pain, I owe you an apology"

"I am sorry because I forgave you a long time ago, but I was too damn stubborn to admit it, I know that you couldn't control the imprint, the moment Embry looked me in the eyes, I knew that he was the one, I understood that what I felt for him was you felt for Sam, I am sorry for making you feel guilty, you didn't deserve it"

"Thank you, Lee; I have missed you so much"

"I have missed you too, Em"

"It killed me to see how Bella had taken my place in your life" she admitted sheepishly.

"I love Bella, Em, she was my rock for so long, but don't ever think that I tried to replace you, it was just hard to have you in my life"

"I know and I understand, I just want a second chance"

I stayed quiet, I couldn't promise her a second chance because I was leaving, and I didn't want to break a promise, especially not to Emily.

"Lee, you still there?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"What's going on Leah?" she asked urgently.

A pounding knock on the door caused me to freeze instantly, Emily was shouting anxiously into the phone line, asking me if I was okay.

"Leah!!!" Rosalie's voice screamed from outside.

"I have to go Emily, don't worry about me. I love you" I hanged up before she could reply back.

I ran to the door, Rosalie was standing in the doorway, a crying Nessie in her arms.

"It's time Leah, you have to go!" she shouted as she grabbed my wrist and duffle bag and dragged me outside.

Nessie was silently crying her small hands around the locket Bella gave her for Christmas, Rosalie sat her on the passenger side of the car; she hugged her tight, before closing the door.

She walked up to me, her face covered in pain, "Please tell me what's going on?" I begged.

She looked around, making sure that there was no intruders, howls could be heard from all around us, I tuned them out as Rosalie began to speak "The Volturi didn't bother to hear the witnesses, they said Nessie was an abomination, the fight has already begun" she wrapped her arms around me "You must go, please take care of Nessie" she pulled back, her face in agony as her eyes flickered to the small child in the car.

I nodded, Rosalie squeezed my hand walked towards the forest, "Leah, please go" she urged.

I nodded and opened the car door, I practically jumped into the car, "It's going to be okay, Ness" I stroked her wet cheek.

I was driving down the Cullen driveway as fast as I could go; the trees blew past us, "Auntie Lee, someone's coming!" Nessie cried.

Within a second a huge thud was heard from above the car I screamed, as I heard the light footsteps walked towards the hood, I yanked Nessie towards me sitting her on my lap.

Our breathing quickened as the beautiful face of a female vampire appeared in front of us, I tightened my hold on Nessie "Heidi" Nessie gasped.

The female took slow deliberate steps towards the car, her ruby red eyes burning into mine, she crouched down ready to strike as a smug smile spread on her face, my heart stopped as she leapt in to the air, I closed my eyes ready for the strike that would end my life.

The strike never came, my eyes opened as I heard snarling around us, Nessie patted my cheek and my attention instantly followed her gaze, Rosalie was wrestling with the female.

"GO!!" she shouted at me.

I refused to let Nessie go back to her seat; I sat her protectively on my lap and started the car once again.

Nessie wrapped her arms around my neck as she rested her head on my chest, I could feel her small frame shaking. I raced down the driveway until I was led to the highway.

The howls grew more pronounced as we exited Forks.

"Lee, look" Nessie cried, pointing to the trees that surrounded the sides of the streets.

I could make out a huge black wolf on one side and a light brown one on the other, the black one howled at us, one look and I instantly knew that it was Sam, He was pointing his nuzzle towards the East, I shook my head, he was pointing towards La Push.

"I am sorry" I mouthed as I revved the engine pushing the car to go faster, he was crazy to think that I would take Nessie to La Push, the vampires would just track her down, and then everyone else I cared about would be in danger.

Sam kept flanking me even as I passed the border, he whined as I increased the speed. He finally fell back in defeat, a tear leaked from my eye, Nessie wiped it away, she placed her hand on my neck, and through her thoughts I picked up on the fact that she was positive that Sam still loved me.

I grabbed her small hand and kissed her palm, "Sometimes that isn't enough" I told her, she looked up at me with somber eyes.

"I always going to be here for you Ness, I promised your mom that I would look after you and I will stick to my word" I told her.

We go to the airport faster than I had expected, I grabbed Nessie's hand as we raced to catch our flight.

Bella had booked us a flight to Rio de Janeiro; we were to stay at Isle Esme, as we took our seats on the plane, the pain in my chest intensified. I could feel the desire to run back, but one look at Nessie, and I knew that there was no turning back.

"I don't want to go, Auntie Lee. I want to stay with my mama and daddy, I want to see Seth, please Auntie Lee, can we stay?" she cried.

I stroked her cheek and pulled her into a hug "I am so sorry Ness, I wish we could stay too, but we don't have a choice, we have to go" I told her.

All the tears that I had been holding in released "Goodbye Embry" I whispered, as the plane soared up into the sky, leaving all I loved behind.

**EMBRY!!!!!**

The forest floor was drenched with blood, as the fight ensued. It had been a dirty showdown from the start, one look at the eyes of the Volturi and I knew that there would be no understanding, this was going to lead to a battle whether we like it or not.

There was no excitement towards this confrontation, these vampires were nothing like the inexperienced ones we had encountered before, and they were trained and skilled.

Bella was still shielding us from the demonic smile of the small blond vampire known as Jane.

Edward and Jacob were dueling a very skilled vampire known as Felix.

Carlisle and Emmett were fighting off another male vamp, Sam's pack was trying their best to survive, but the arrival had caused a lot of youngsters to phase, Sam didn't have enough time to train them, so they were fighting blind.

I was fighting off a vampire named Demetri, he wasn't as skilled as Felix but he wasn't easy to take down either, I had managed to bite off a chunk of his shoulder but that didn't hold him down.

We circling each other, when I suddenly felt this pain in my chest, a force that was pulling me in the opposite direction. I howled in pain as I sunk on the ground, Demetri looked at me skeptically before deciding to lunge at me, Seth pulled off his leg before he could cause me damage.

_Embry, what's going on?_ Seth yelled as he ripped Demetri to pieces.

A fight was taking place around me but I couldn't move I was paralyzed in pain; my heart felt like it was going to give out.

_Something's wrong_ I gasped.

Seth, Jake and I were connected _Leah_ we all said in unison.

I stood up immediately and looked around frantically, I spotted Bella immediately and ran to her, I nudged her side, one look at me and I knew something was definitely wrong.

Stop!! A small voice yelled from the forest, two scents that were distinctively familiar, and two that I did not recognize hit my nose.

Alice and Jasper Cullen accompanied by two other leeches appeared in the clearing, everyone looked up in shock as they walked up to the Volturi leaders.

I paced around as the Cullen's and Volturi spoke, I wanted to run to Leah, every fiber in my body was pulling me towards her direction, she wasn't in the cottage, of that I was sure, the force was telling me to head north.

_Em, please calm down_ Jake pleaded

_Something's wrong Jake, I can feel it._

Jake whined as he felt the full force of my agony, Seth whined as well his thoughts on Nessie and Leah.

_Where are they?_ He bellowed.

I sighed frustrated, Sam came into view, he was whining sheepishly as he slumped on the ground a long side his pack.

They all hovered around their Alpha; the entire pack was scratched up, blood pouring down their bodies.

Jake, Seth and I were clawed up, but the scars were already healing.

A high squeal temporarily gained my attention; the Cullen's were walking towards us with relief all over their faces.

"It's over" Edward announced, everyone shouted and celebrated.

The pack had not suffered any losses, but the Cullen's witnesses had, a couple of their bodies laid mangled on the ground.

Jake nudged me and Seth and I followed him to where Sam was huddled with his pack.

Sam ran into the trees and appeared in human form, his eyes were blood shot red, he ignored the wines from his pack as he approached me.

"I am sorry Embry, but Leah's gone" he whispered.

I stepped back in shock, I shook my head as I turned and darted in the trees, I ignored the pull that was telling me to go in the opposite direction as I ran to the cottage.

_Em stop!_ Jake yelled, but I didn't listen as I pushed my legs harder and harder.

I phased back as the cottage came into view, I ran inside and checked everyone, her scent was still fresh but it wasn't strong enough, she had left hours ago.

I searched the room where we had spent the night, our clothes was still thrown around the room.

"Leah!!" I screamed.

"Em, she's not here" Jake told me, his eyes red rimmed.

I sank on the bed and pulled the pillow that contained her scent to my face, I sobbed as I inhaled the only thing I had left of her.

"I have to find her" I cried.

"Embry?"

I looked up to see Bella standing in the doorway, "Where is she?" I screamed completely blaming her for Leah's disappearance.

"Embry, I am sorry, but I had to protect my daughter"

"You took away the only person I have ever loved!" I accused.

"Embry, please forgive me."

"No! I will forgive you when Leah is back in my arms"

She smiled "I think that can be arranged"

***SIGHS* HOPE YOU LIKED IT … PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YA THINK?**

**THREE CHAPTERS LEFT.**

**MORE LIKE TWO AND AN EPILOGUE, NO SEQUEL SORRY!!!**


	38. help

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, THEY WERE TRULY GREAT :)**

**EMBRY**

"_Embry, I am sorry, but I had to protect my daughter"_

"_You took away the only person I have ever loved!" I accused._

"_Embry, please forgive me."_

"_No! I will forgive you when Leah is back in my arms"_

_She smiled "I think that can be arranged"_

"Don't play games with me Bella, where the hell is Leah?" I growled, I hated Bella's mind games, especially now, I didn't care about her mediocre apologies all I wanted was to find Leah.

"Embry, Leah and Nessie are probably already on their way to Brazil" she admitted.

"BRAZIL?!" I screamed, my entire frame was shaking, Edward shifted so that he was in front of Bella.

"Embry, please calm down, Bella didn't mean no harm, she was trying to protect them" Edward tried to reason me.

"No, you are wrong, Leah was never in danger, all she was thinking about was your damn daughter, all these problems are because of that thing you both created, Leah and I would be together right now, if it wasn't for her" I accused.

"Em, this isn't Nessie's fault, she didn't ask for this" Seth pleaded.

"Stop defending that spawn, Seth, your sister is god knows where because of her"

"Embry, Bella said that Leah is in Brazil, all we have to do is go and get her, you are making this a bigger issue than it has to be" Jake told me as he patted my back.

My knees gave out and sank onto the couch "She's pregnant Jake, she shouldn't be flying it can cause pre mature labor" I sobbed thinking of Leah having to go through that by herself.

"Em, don't think like that, Leah is a tough cookie, she'll be fine, now stop wallowing so we can go and bring her back"

I nodded "We are going to have to borrow some cash" Jake turned to tell Edward.

"We are coming with you" Edward told Jacob.

"That's fine, but Seth, Embry and I are all going too" Edward nodded.

So it was settled Jacob, Seth, Edward, Bella, and I were all going to fly to Brazil and find Leah and Nessie, Bella assured us that she knew exactly where to find them.

As we raced out the door we were bombarded by both pack's, Sam looked devastated he had lost two of the new pups during the battle, the kids had phased a week ago, their bloody bodies rested peacefully on the ground.

"Has anyone informed their parents?" Jacob asked, his eyes never leaving the two young boys.

Sam shook his head, he looked at me and I instantly saw the pain in his face, he felt for the young boys, he had never lost a brother in battle, you could see the guilt behind his strong Alpha demeanor, he was supposed to protect them.

"Where is Leah?" he choked.

"She left, but we are going to go and look for her" I told him.

He looked straight at me "I couldn't stop her, i tried to keep her from running away, but Leah has always been stubborn"

I nodded, "You know she is always going to love you Sam, she may not admit it but you will always be her first" I assured him, I knew that Sam was the only person in this world who could understand the pain I was in.

"Our love was never enough to fight what I have with Emily, or what she has with you. You can't fight destiny, it sucks to watch the one you love with another person, knowing that if life would have turned out another way it would have been you" he admitted sheepishly.

"I love her Sam" I told him.

He nodded "You are the only man that I would trust to make her happy"

He turned to walk away "Hey Sam" I shouted.

He looked at me "Are you happy?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Emily is amazing, I love her. Besides who am I to fight with destiny"

I nodded as I watched the pack pick up the lifeless bodies and disappear into the forest.

Xxx

As we drove to the airport, I couldn't help and think about Sam and Leah. I wondered if I was strong enough to let her go, could I survive knowing that she was laying in another man's arms. I liked to believe that Leah loved me, but could I ever be what Sam had been to her?

He had been the man to sweep her off her feet, he loved her because he wanted too, it wasn't forced, their love had always been natural.

I vaguely remember watching them walk down the hallways at school, I wasn't looking for love at that time in my life, but I always secretly hoped that a girl could someday make me as happy as Leah had made Sam.

I would have never imagined that Leah was going to be the girl to fulfill all those hopes, I loved her so much, and I liked to believe that even in a world without imprinting fate still would had found a way to unite us.

"Embry, are you coming or are you staying behind?" I looked up and realized that we were already in the airport.

"Damn that was fast" I murmured as I got out of the car.

Edward, Bella, and Seth were already off us, Jake stayed behind with me, moral support I guess.

"Em, are you okay?" he asked.

I shrugged "I need to see her, being away from her, makes me edgy"

"I know what you mean" Jake muttered.

I stopped, Jake turned to look at me "Why do you think that is, I mean why is it that you can't be away from her?" I asked skeptically.

"I don't know, I mean I always felt this pull towards her, but lately it's been worse. I love Leah, but not like you and Sam. Leah was always a better sister to me then my own sisters, we have been close since we were kids, I guess I am just used to always having her around"

"Jacob! Embry! Let's go!" Seth was shouting at us from across the terminal.

We ran to him and followed him to where Edward and Bella were waiting for us; they had our tickets in our hands.

"We leave in ten minutes" Edward informed us as we followed him.

As we entered the plane we got a lot of looks from the other passengers, I was grateful that the Cullen's bought first class because I highly doubted the Seth, Jake, or I would have fit in those small economy seats.

All I could think about as the plane lifted off was that it would be only a matter of hours before I had Leah back in my arms.

**LEAH**

Under any other circumstances I would have been ecstatic to be in Brazil, the country was so beautiful; a lot sunnier than La Push that was for sure.

Nessie gripped my hand tight as we made our way out of the airport, outside was a man who held my name up on a sign.

"Hola, Ms. Leah, I am Sergio" he told me with a very heavy accent.

I nodded, he took my bags and Nessie cowered behind me, she was getting way too big for me to carry, and it didn't help that my belly was getting increasingly big, but I saw the fear in her eyes, so I swallowed the pain and picked her up.

Nessie and I crammed into the back seat of the car, Nessie's face was buried in my hair, I stroked her back trying to somehow comfort her, her small hand was permanently placed on my neck, so I was constantly getting painful images of my brother and Bella in my head.

I watched the sky darken, it looked so romantic, the orange sun setting, the ocean gleaming off the sun's rays, it was so peaceful, my heart ached to think that I could never share this memory with Embry.

Sergio finally stopped in a harbor, he helped Nessie and I put our bags in the small boat that would lead us to our final destination.

Nessie fell asleep on our way there, I tried to shut my eyes, but every time I even considered sleeping, i was haunted by the memory of everything I left behind.

I wondered what my mom was going through, losing both her children on the same day, I sincerely hoped that Charlie and she would be able to comfort each other.

It took about an hour to reach the small Island; a couple of the locals helped me get everything to the small cottage.

Once they had left I placed Nessie on the bed and walked around the cottage trying to memorize every aspect of my new home.

It was very spacious and open so that you could hear the waves of the ocean as you slept.

"Leah!!" I heard Nessie scream from the bedroom.

I ran to find her trembling; her knees were pressed to her chest as her small frame trembled from her uncontrollable sobbing.

I got on the bed and enveloped her in my arms, "Nessie, its okay" I cooed her.

"I want my mama" she cried.

"Nessie, your mama is in a better place, dear"

"Leah, it's my entire fault, my mama would still be alive if it wasn't for me"

I wiped her tears "This is not your fault Ness, life works in mysterious ways" I assured her.

"I am sorry Leah, I am sorry that you had lost to lose Jacob, Embry, and Seth" she choked on the last name.

"Nessie. please stop, you and I only have each other left, we have to be strong, that's what they would have wanted for us, I miss them too but I have to take care of you and my baby, if they wanted us to have a chance to live, then we have to do everything in our power to not disappoint them."

She nodded "I miss them so much"

"I know, Ness"

"Are you hungry, Nessie?" I asked her.

She nodded "Nessie, you can't hunt right now, so you are going to have to eat food" I warned her.

She made a disgusted face "I don't like food" she scoffed.

I laughed for the first time since we left Washington "I can make you eggs, I know you like eggs" I bargained.

She smiled "Thank you"

I grabbed her small hand and led her to the kitchen; she took a seat on the stool, and played with her hair.

I didn't know what exactly happened, but one moment I was bending down to get the egg carton, when I felt an excruciating pain come from my abdomen.

I screamed in agony, as I dropped the carton, all the eggs cracked on the floor "Leah are you okay?" Nessie asked urgently.

I fell on the floor clutching my stomach, "Ness it hurts" I whined.

"What do we do?" she cried.

I writhed in agony once again "AH!!!" I screamed I felt as if I was going to explode.

I grabbed Nessie's hand "Nessie, you need to go and find help" I gasped.

She nodded "I'll be right back, Leah." She assured me.

I watched her bronze ringlets bounce as she ran out of the house, "Please, please" I breathed.

The pain grew more intense as time passed, my screams echoing of every single corner of the room, "Oh God, please let her find help" I sobbed as I clutched my belly.

I could practically feel the baby pushing its way through as I felt hot liquid streaming down my leg, I swiped some of it off with my hand, when I brought my hand up to my face to see what exactly was this hot liquid, I nearly died of a heart attack.

My hand was covered in blood "Oh my GOD" I breathed.

I was trembling; my body was feeling dangerously cold. "Help!" I stuttered, my voice was weak, there was no way anyone could hear my pleas.

The pain was blurring my vision, I was holding on not ready for the darkness to capture my body.

"Leah!" Nessie screamed as she ran to my side "Hold on Lee, I found help" she exclaimed.

"Ness, where is she?" I turned and found Edward Cullen looking straight at me.

He bent down beside me "Leah, I need to carry you to the bed" he told me.

I nodded; he lifted me off the floor and laid me on the bed. "I am hallucinating" I breathed as I continued to stare at his face.

"No Leah, I really am here, we survived the battle" he told me as he began to put towels all around me.

"Where is he?" I asked him.

He smiled, "Embry will be here any minute now"

Nessie was holding my hand "It is true Lee, I can smell him" she assured me.

Tears were forming in my eyes, "Leah, you need to start pushing" Edward told me.

I shook my head "I have to wait for him" I whispered.

"Leah, please, the baby needs to come out now" he warned.

"NO! I WANT EMBRY!" I screamed.

"Lee … "

I turned to the source of the voice, and there he was his eyes transfixed on me as he made his way to my bedside "You're real" I gasped as I traced his face.

He kissed my palm "I am here babe"

"Leah, please!" Edward shouted.

"Lee, it's time" Embry encouraged me.

I took a deep breath, and pushed.

Jake, Seth and Bella joined us as I pushed with every ounce of energy in my body.

I was panting for air, when the room filled with the cries of my baby.

Tears leaked from my eyes, as Edward announced "It's a girl"

I smiled brightly as Edward handed my little girl to Embry "Oh my God" he breathed "Lee, she's beautiful"

"Bring her to me" I pleaded.

He smiled "Meet your daughter, Lee" he told me as he placed her in my arms.

I couldn't help the waterworks that followed as I held my baby in my arms; all my dreams of this moment seemed plain compared to reality.

She was looking at me with her big hazel eyes, "She looks like you" Embry whispered as he stroked my hair.

"She has my dad's eyes" I was transfixed with her eyes; they were my dad's without a doubt, her eyes lashes were thick feather dusters just like mine.

"Lee, she needs a name" Embry pointed out.

I nodded "Haylee Emma Rose" I told him as I played with her hand.

He laughed "I like it, Lee."

"Can we see her?" I was so mesmerized by my daughter I forgot that anyone else was in the room.

I smiled "Of course."

I rested my head on Embry's shoulder as I watched everyone pass Haylee around like she was a toy.

"I love you Leah" Embry murmured against my hair.

I looked up at him and place my hand on his cheek "I thought I lost you" I told him.

"Same here" he answered

"I didn't want to leave, but I had too"

"I don't care, we are together now, forget the past, we have an amazing future ahead of us"

I placed a small kiss on his lips "I am so happy"

"Lee, you have just made me the happiest man in the world, I can't wait to call you my wife"

I grinned "Soon, my love, soon" I assured him before crushing his lips to mine.

His fingers were tangled in my hair as we deepened the kiss, I didn't care that everyone was probably grossed out about our public demonstration of affection, all I wanted was Embry, the opinions of others didn't faze me.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Seth's anxious questions was what caused Embry and me to finally break apart.

One look at Jake and I knew, I smiled as I watched Jacob look at my daughter, like he was a lost puppy.

Embry trembled at my side, his body practically radiating off all his anger "You have got to be kidding me" he growled as he lunged for Jacob's throat.

**SO I DID NOT LIKE THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER, BUT OH WELL. I LOVED THE ENDING; YOU ALL KNEW JAKE WAS GOING TO IMPRINT ON THE KID, SO THAT WAS NO SURPRISE LOL.**

**TEAR* TEAR * TWO MORE CHAPTERS AND AN EPILOGUE LEFT, ITS SAD I KNOW!!!**

**NEXT IS THE WEDDING, AND THEN A COUPLE OF TIME SKIPS :)**


	39. wedding bliss

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS :)**

**SO THERE IS A ONE YEAR TIME SKIP HERE, PRETTY MUCH THE REST OF THE STORY WILL CONTINUE WITH TIME SKIPS FOR THE SIMPLE FACT THAT THERE ISNT GOING TO BE A SEQUEL SO I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE ANY OF YOU HANGING … SO AS PROMISED HERE IS THE WEDDING OF EMBRY CALL AND LEAH CLEARWATER :) HONEYMOON IS INCLUDED SO THERE IS GOING TO BE LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED :)**

**LEAH**

The past year of my life passed like a whirlwind, it felt like just yesterday that I was holding Kaylee in my arms for the first time. It's remarkable how much difference a year makes, Kaylee is actually walking now, well more like stumbling, but you get the point.

After the initial shock of Jake imprinting on said daughter, I realized that the prospect of my daughter being protected by a pack of wolves was probably the best thing that could have happened, especially because she was turning out to be one hell of a beauty.

It took Embry a while to get used to the fact that he wasn't going to be the only man In Kaylee's life, besides the fact that I was thrilled that Jacob was happy, I was also relieved to find out the reason why Jake and I had always felt such a strong pull to each other, it was her all along, Jacob and I were meant to unite because of her.

It took Embry a year to convince me that it was time that we got married; I wanted Kaylee to be part of the wedding so I was very adamant on the fact that unless my kid could walk down the aisle with a basket of flowers, I was not going to get married.

So of course my ambitious fiancée spent months trying to teach Kaylee to walk, I watched her fall and hit her butt so many times I actually thought that I was never going to get married, of course when Jacob stepped in, she walked on her third try, the power of imprinting. Embry wasn't too thrilled when he came back from patrol that day and saw his little girl walking with Jake by her side. That was second time he tried to kill Jacob.

Of course after Embry realized that Kaylee walking was more important than who actually succeeded on teaching her, he was ecstatic, the first thing he said to me was "Leah, guess what?"

"What?' I asked him back.

He picked me up by my waist and twirled me around "We are getting married" he cheered.

It took one month to plan our nuptials, mostly due to Alice Cullen, the moment I told her that Embry and I were finally going to tie the knot, she begged for me to let her plan it.

So my wedding is today, we are getting married in the La Push church and the reception is going to be on First Beach.

I practically begged the Elders and Sam to let the Cullen's come, all the Elders except Old Quil had been okay with the idea, Sam, well Sam was tricky, he didn't want any vampires on our lands, he said the risk was too high, Jake had to step in at the end, because he was the rightful Alpha, his decision was pretty much final, and of course Jacob was not going to deny his mother's imprint her wish.

So with that said, the Cullen's were permitted an all day pass to La Push, much to my excitement.

Embry couldn't make up his mind on who he wanted as his best man, it was either Quil or Jake, I was having the same dilemma, there was no doubt in my mind that I wanted Bella, but I couldn't find the heart to refuse Emily a part in my bridal party.

After much stress we decided that we were both going to have two maids of honor and two best mans.

"Leah, are you still drunk?!" Alice shouted from outside my bedroom door.

Last night was my bachelorette party, I was gifted with a lot of sexy lingerie that I was dying to show off to my Embry but the best part was that I got absolutely trashed.

"No, Alice, I am not drunk" I told her.

"Then open your damn door" she squealed.

I laughed as I got up from my bed and opened her door; I was almost got trampled by all the Cullen woman as they entered my room, screaming with excitement.

Bella and Rose were emptying out bags of make up while Alice laid my beautiful gown on my bed.

I looked around and realized two important people were missing "Um, guys, where is my daughter and Nessie?" I asked slightly panicked.

"Seth took Nessie and Kay to Emily's house, remember she is this one getting them ready" Bella told me, as she forced me to sit down in front of the mirror.

"Who's going to watch them when Emily has to come over and get ready?"

Alice scolded at me "Leah, the boys are going to watch them, so stop stressing out"

I nodded, I spent hours in that damn chair as Alice pulled and tucked my hair I think I probably even fell asleep.

I was vaguely aware when Emily came over, all I remember is Alice pinching my cheek and my eyes fluttering open.

My jaw dropped as I looked at all the woman around me they all looked beautiful, even Emily was glowing, her scars barely noticeable.

"Alice your amazing" I gasped.

She beamed and pointed to the mirror, "Leah, today is your day"

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and had to do a double take the woman in front of me looked so different.

My hair was curled, two pins prevented any hair going to my face, and Alice had succeeded in making my make up subtle and beautiful.

"Embry is going to die when he sees you" Bella gushed as she slipped on my veil.

I felt like I was going to burst into tears, Alice grabbed my hand and helped me slip on my dress.

My wedding dress was exactly like I had always dreamed of; it was a tube top, super tight until it reached my waist, then it exploded. (a/n: lol)

"Oh Leah" I turned to see my mother looking at me, her eyes already filled with tears.

The girls all exited the room and left my mom and me alone; she walked up to me and hugged me tight.

When she pulled away, I noticed that she was holding a silver necklace in her hand

"Mom, what is that?" I pointed to the necklace.

She smiled as she turned me around and clipped it around my neck "Your father gave me this necklace the first Christmas we spent together" she told me.

I turned to face her "Mom, dad gave this to you, you should keep it"

She shook her head "I know that he would have wanted you to have it"

I smiled "Thank you"

I looked down at the necklace, it was silver and the charm was a wolf with a diamond on its eyes, "Your father was always obsessed with the legends" she laughed.

"Sue, I am sorry to interrupt but it's time to go" Alice told us as she poked her small head into the room.

We both started laughing as we followed her downstairs "Wait!" Bella exclaimed.

She ran to me with a blue garter in her hand, "Alice lent me this for my wedding, and now we are lending it to you"

I blushed as she disappeared under my dress; her cold hands making me flinch as she placed the garter in its place.

Once we were in the limo, I felt like butterflies were eating away my stomach, "Do you think I am doing the right thing by marrying Embry?" I blurted out.

The limo went completely quiet, everyone was looking at me like I had grown a third eye, "Leah, are you seriously asking us _that_?" Rosalie asked astonished.

I nodded, my mother came to sit by me "Sweetie it's okay to be nervous, of course you are doing the right thing marrying Embry you two love each other"

"Mom, what if after he stops phasing he realizes that he doesn't love me anymore?"

"Leah, Embry is your soul mate, he is always going to love you, now please stop crying, you are going to ruin your make up" Alice scolded.

I laughed "I am sorry, I am being stupid, it's just that I love him so much I don't want to lose him"

"You won't sweetie" my mom assured me.

When we reached the church Jake, Seth, Nessie, and Kaylee were waiting outside.

Nessie looked like a twelve year old now a days, her aging had slowed down, but it would take only a couple of more years for her to reach her prime.

Jacob was carrying Kaylee as he descended the church stairs and walked up to me, his smile was bright as he hugged me "You look amazing Lee" he whispered in my ear.

I opened my arms up to my Kaylee "Mama" she cooed as she smiled her toothy grin.

Every time I looked into her eyes, I couldn't help but think of my dad, I felt as if he sent her as a gift.

"You look beautiful Kay" I told her as I tickled her.

"Leah, give Kaylee back to Jacob before you wrinkle your dress" Alice shrieked.

I gave Kaylee a kiss on the cheek and handed her back to Jacob; the rest of the girls followed Jake as Seth took my hand and helped me into the church.

Seth was going to take my dad's place and give me away; there was not another man on this planet that I would give that honor too.

I gripped Seth's hand as I watched Kaylee and Nessie walk inside, "Lee …" I turned to look at Seth.

My brother's eyes were rimmed with tears "You really look beautiful Leah" he cried.

I stroked his cheek "Thanks Seth"

"I just wanted you to know that I couldn't have asked for a better sister"

I kissed his cheek "And I couldn't have asked for a better brother" he grinned.

"Let's go get you married"

I laughed, as he guided me through the church doors, I looked around and felt the happiness run through my veins at seeing everyone I loved around me.

My eyes traveled down the aisle until they landed on Embry, he was smiling broadly at me, and I was blown away by his beauty.

His tuxedo fit his body perfectly, his hair was tied back, and I swear his smile lit up the entire church.

We finally reached the aisle, and Seth gave me away to Embry "Take care of my sister, Em"

Embry looked at Seth "I promise, Seth"

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this women in holy matrimony, who gives this women to this man" the priest asked.

My mom and Seth stood up "We do"

"Very well, Embry and Leah have both written their own vows, Embry would you like to go first"

Embry nodded as he took my hand in his "Leah, to say that I love you seems like an understatement when it comes to what I feel for you, the moment our eyes locked I knew that it was you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, the road here was rocky, we shed many tears but we made it, because our love was strong enough to face the battles, and our love will continue to grow stronger as we embark on our lives together. Leah you complete me in every was possible, you Leah are my other half, my soul mate. I adore you with every single fiber in my body, why god thought I was worthy of you, I will never know, but I do know that I feel like the luckiest man in the world because it is you that I have by my side, you and me belong together, and at the end of the day that it is all that matters"

By the time Embry finished his vows I was full out crying, everything he said was perfect, I could not comprehend why the hell he was with _me_?

"Leah, your vows please" the priest instructed.

I took a deep breath and looked straight into Embry's eyes "Embry, before you came into my life, I thought love was a big lie, I had been hurt, and whatever dreams of ever falling in love again had been squashed, but then you came along and I felt hope. You tried to be my friend but our love for each other was long past that. Em, you were my rock when I thought I was going to crumble, you were my shoulder to lean on when all I wanted to do was cry, you swept me off my feet and in the process I fell in love with you. Since that day I breathe and live for you, I wake up smiling because I know that I have another day to spend with you, Embry my heart belongs to you, I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my days by your side"

"Thank you" Embry mouthed as he wiped a tear off my cheek.

The priest continued with the ceremony, "Do you Embry Call take Leah Clearwater as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part"

Embry grinned "I do"

"Do you Leah Clearwater take Embry Call as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part"

"I do" I breathed.

We proceeded to put on our respective rings; Kaylee was bouncing up and down in my mother's arms as the priest declared "Now with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife"

The priest turned to Embry "You may now kiss the bride"

Embry grinned as he pulled me into his arms and crushed his lips to mine; my hands cradled his face, indulging myself with his perfection.

If it wouldn't have been by the intentional coughs from our guest Embry and I would have stayed in that altar forever.

My hands never left Embry's as I was engulfed in hugs and kisses from every one; we were finally given time to ourselves when Alice practically threw us in the limo.

"Best wedding ever" Embry proclaimed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Your vows were perfect" I told him as I fidgeted with his bow tie.

He pulled me up so our faced were only inches apart "Yours were good too"

I smiled as he began to kiss my neck "Em, shouldn't we wait for the honeymoon" I squeaked as I felt his hands travel under my dress.

He growled "Leah, you have no idea how irresistible you look right now"

"Embry, please you aren't making this easier" I panted as his hand began to massage my legs.

The limo abruptly stopped and we both groaned "Let's get this over with" Embry said as he grabbed my hand and led me to the white tent where all the guest were waiting for us.

The reception was amazing, all our friends danced and laughed, I watched with a huge smile as Quil twirled Claire around, Quil was a horrible dancer but Claire didn't seem to notice.

I was dancing with Jake at this point while Kaylee was dancing with her dad; well Embry was dancing while Kaylee swayed in his arms.

"I am glad that you found happiness, Lee" Jake told me.

"Thanks Jake, it means a lot coming from you"

"Lee, I don't want things to change, I mean I know I imprinted on Kaylee, but that doesn't mean that you still aren't my best friend"

"Thicker than blood Jake, always" I assured him.

"I have something for you" he told me as he took out a small box from his pocket.

"It's a charm isn't it" he nodded

He opened the box and revealed a beautiful charm that consisted of a miniature bride and groom. "Aw Jake, I love it"

He laughed "I want to give Kaylee a charm bracelet for Christmas, if that's okay with you?" he asked.

"Of course"

"May I cut in?" I froze the instant I heard his voice; I wasn't stupid I knew he was here; his eyes hadn't left me during the entire ceremony.

"Lee?"

I turned to look at Sam, I nodded. Jake gave me a reassuring squeeze as he left me with Sam.

Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him, "You look truly beautiful Lee" he told me as he guided me around the dance floor.

"Thanks"

"I don't want to ruin your day"

"Sam, please"

"Leah, I give up."

"What are you talking about?" I asked truly confused at where he was going with this.

"I mean that today when I heard you say your vows to Embry, I realized that what you and I once had; would only be a distant memory. Today I decided that I was going to let you go and be happy. But that doesn't mean that I am totally ready to lose you just yet, I still love you and I probably always will, I guess all I ask is that you don't shut me out, I want to be in your life, I want to be your friend"

I grinned "I want you in my life too Sam"

"Then its settled, Leah will you be my friend?" he grinned as he backed away from me and offered me his hand.

I giggled as I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight "I would love to be your friend"

Once we pulled away we couldn't stop smiling at each other, being with Sam was always natural, we connected in ways that no one could ever understand, I had lost him once and it had caused me unbearable pain, there was no way I was going to lose him again.

The night progressed slowly, much to Embry's dislike, I think the only moment he had thoroughly enjoyed was when he took of my garter, I had turned a magnificent shade of red at that point, it didn't help that Emmett kept screaming out "How about you make a boy pup while you are in there?" Yup that definitely didn't help my embarrassment.

We had bid all our farewells and were now on our way to honeymoon destination, my mom was watching over Kaylee, while Embry and I were away.

It took six hours to get to Mexico, I had always wanted to go to Mexico and lounge on their exotic beaches so Bella and Edward decided that what better time to go then your honeymoon.

Embry was bouncing in his seat the entire ride to the small villa we were going to be staying at.

Once we arrived he pulled me out of the car and carried me inside, he hadn't even closed the door before he was indulging me with kisses.

"Embry, stop" I breathed.

"Why?" he murmured as he kissed my neck.

"I want to get out of my dress"

He sighed and put me down "Fine, but I can help you" he winked at me.

I laughed "No you can wait here" I pushed him on the bed.

I disappeared in the bathroom and stripped off my dress, leaving me in the skimpy lingerie Rosalie had gifted me.

I let my hair cascade down my back as I walked back to Embry, whom I may add was left completely dumbstruck once he saw what I was wearing.

I didn't have a moment to catch my breath before he had me pinned on the bed, his lips traveling up and down m body "You're beautiful" he sighed.

I giggled as I pulled his face his face to mine "Show me how much you love me" I taunted him, as I crushed my lips to his.

We had never been so passionate with each other; the way he was kissing me tonight was completely surreal. His hand roamed my body trying to memorize every inch of me.

I was fighting with the buttons on his shirt, as he took off my bra; he helped me get rid of his shirt as he began to kiss my breast.

My body arched pushing myself closer to him; I was pulling his pants down while he began to massage my inner thighs.

I could feel him hard against my thigh, I pushed my knee towards his groin, he moaned as I began to massage him.

His kisses began to get more fierce as he ripped of my panties, our nude bodies were completely pressed against each other, "Embry please" I panted as his hot hands got rougher and rougher against my skin.

"I want you Lee" he groaned.

"I want you two Embry, now please" I screamed.

With one hard thrust he was in me, and the completeness that I felt in that moment was the most euphoric feeling in the world.

"I. Love. You" he told me in between grunts.

I moved my hips along with his, so that with every other thrust he was getting deeper inside of me.

His lips and hands were all over me as he pushed himself deeper, "Em, faster!" I screamed as I felt myself at my breaking point.

He grinned as he increased his speed, we both reached our limits at the same time, I could feel his hot liquid running through my body, and it glorified me to know that he was completely mine.

"That was incredible" he breathed as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards him.

I wrapped one of my legs around his hip "Incredible seems like an understatement" I laughed.

"Do you think we made another puppy?" he laughed darkly.

I smacked his chest "You need to stop hanging around with Emmett"

"Aw come on Lee, he's hilarious"

"Yeah well, I don't know if we made another baby, but we can always keep trying" I taunted him as I stroked his chest.

I could hear the faint growl escape his chest, as he pinned me once again, "Are you serious Lee?"

I shrugged "Sure, why not?"

He laughed as he began devouring me yet again.

It was going to be a LONG night.

**THAT IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN, ELEVEN PAGES!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT :)**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY ALL THAT IS LEFT IS AN EPILOGUE ... SIGHS**


	40. epilogue

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER … SO HERE IS THE EPILOGUE!!!**

_**FIFTEEN YEARS LATER**_

**LEAH**

So time passes, life throws you hardships left and right but you pass them by because you know that it is only a matter of time before you get your happy ending.

It's funny how much my life changed since that day I decided to come back to La Push. I came back that day scared that my life was just going to get worse, I mean I was coming back to a sick dad and the realization that my once love had moved on with my cousin.

I would have never expected to find love again, especially a love that was more passionate and real than anything I had ever felt for Sam.

It's funny I have been with Embry for nearly sixteen years now, but I still love him as much if not more than the day he confessed to me what he really was, some may say that imprinting is a forced love, and that might be true, but imprinting saved my soul.

I hate to think of what would have been of me if Embry had never come into my life, I like to think that I would have been happy, probably married to someone and had a family, but that all seems meaningless as I look at the family I have created with the love of my life.

Almost two years after I gave birth to Kaylee, I gave birth to my son Harry Jacob, one year after Harry I had my third child another boy we named him Evan Tyler. I was completely satisfied with my three children, but god had other plans, two years after I had Evan I gave birth to our youngest daughter Makayla Sue.

I had let out a sigh of relief when none of the pack members imprinted on her, I can't be a hypocrite and say that a part of me was a bit disappointed, imprinting had been really good to Kaylee she had been the most looked after girl in all the reservation. But I wanted Makayla to have a chance to live in a world outside of wolves and vampires.

I knew that my boys would someday phase, they had wolf blood in their vines, and the fact that I maintained a pretty close relationship with the Cullen's didn't help their odds.

The Cullen's moved away after I gave birth to Harry, it had broken my heart to say bye to them, especially Bella. Seth had struggled a lot because he had grown a very weird attachment towards Renesmee; it was because of said attachment that Renesmee spent every summer in Forks with my mom and Charlie.

It wasn't short after Renesmee turned seven years old and had finally reached her level of physical maturity that she confessed to me something I had been expecting since Nessie started resembling a teenager.

Nessie was of course spending her summer in Forks, which meant that she spent most of her free time in La Push.

All the kids were at school, Embry, Quil, Jacob, and Seth had all opened an auto repair shop in Forks, so that left me all alone in the house.

I could tell from the moment that she walked through my door that this was probably going to be one of the most awkward conversations of my life.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" I asked her.

She took a deep breath and sat down on the kitchen stool, while I busied myself putting away the washed dishes.

"Uh, Leah, I kind of need some boy advice"

I couldn't help but laugh "Ness, I know that you look a lot older than you actually are, but don't you think you are too young to be thinking about boys"

She scoffed "Leah, we both know that I am not a normal human, my mentality is a lot more matured than the rest of the idiots at school, just because I have aged faster doesn't take away from the fact that my body is experiencing teenage hormones, thus my sudden interest in boys"

I sighed "Okay Ness, spill, who are you crushing on? And what can I do to help?" I asked her as I took a sip of coffee.

Her cheeks turned a magnificent shade of red as she murmured "I think I am falling for Seth"

My eyes widened in disbelief, "Ness, you're kidding, right?" I choked.

She shook her head "I am as confused as you are, Leah. But I can't explain it, every time I see him I get this weird feeling in my stomach, every time he touches me I can't help but blush. Leah, I think I love him" she confessed.

"Ness, love is a strong word. I think a better word would be crush, you have a crush on Seth, which darling is completely understandable he's one hell of a guy."

She buried her face in her hands "What do I do?" she asked me. "I mean, I don't want to lose him, he's my best friend, but I can't just ignore the fact that my feelings are changing"

I walked over to her and stroked her hair "Give it time, look come back to me in a month, and if you still feel the same way, then I will help you."

She came back after a month, and to my astonishment her feelings had done everything but subside, she had even showed me her feelings by using her gift, the rush I felt at seeing her thoughts, reminded me of what I felt for Embry, that uncontrollable I can't breathe without you type of love.

"What am I supposed to do?" I had screamed at Embry after a very long day of thinking of how exactly to help Ness seduce my baby brother.

"Lee, I wouldn't stress if I was you, trust me from the ways Seth has been looking at Nessie, it's just a matter of time, before we find them making out" he had assured me.

I had climbed on the bed with him, "You know I always had a feeling this would happen, since she was a little girl, the way Seth and her always looked at each other, I imagined them being together, but now that it's actually happening it's kind of freaking me out"

Embry laughed as he pulled me tighter against his body "The kid loves her, he's just too scared to admit to himself, I am sure that he never expected this to happen, the kid was completely satisfied on being Nessie's friend, but he doesn't want to imprint, and I believe that has a lot to do with the fact that he has fallen for her."

"Edward is going to kill him" I murmured.

It two weeks after the conversation with Embry for Seth to come knocking on my door, let's just say I felt like a love doctor, I internally hoped that Kaylee took as long as she needed to start noticing boys.

"Leah, I need your help" Seth came barging in, the tone of his voice completely desperate.

"Okay" I nodded "What can I do for you?"

I sat down on the couch and watched Seth pace up and down "How could I have let this happen?" "Her eyes, her lips, damn it Seth, stop thinking about her" he continued to murmur to himself.

"Seth, what the hell is going on?" I screamed frustrated.

"I love her" he blurted out.

I looked at my brother as he sank on the recliner completely defeated and I couldn't help but laugh at his distress "What is so funny?" he growled.

"Seth, it took you this long to actually realize that you love Nessie as more than a sister?"

He groaned "What is that obvious, I mean everyone keeps telling me that they expected it, but honestly I never imagined to fall for her, I mean I loved her company and keeping her safe, but then she completely developed, and for the first time I realized just how beautiful she was, and I don't just mean physically but mentally too, she's amazing" he sighed, as a smile tugged on the corner of his lips.

I leant over and patted his knee "Seth, she loves you too, she's been in love with you." I told him.

He grinned "I know she told me today, after I kissed her"

"You kissed her?" I asked astonished.

He nodded proudly "Yeah, it was kind of spur of the moment, I couldn't help myself."

I laughed "So what's the problem, you love her, she loves you, I don't understand your distress?"

"Lee, she's not my imprint."

I sighed "Seth remember what dad used to tell us 'You can't change the past but you can ruin your present if you worry about the future' you can't let what might happen dictate your happiness, if you love her, then who cares, you might never imprint, and I am sure that you will hate yourself if you let her go without a fight"

He smiled "You are right Lee, thank you"

"You are welcome, now go and find Nessie and tell you love her too"

That was the last time I saw Seth as a single man, after that day Nessie and him became an inseparable item.

Which brings us full circle, today is their wedding, and as I watch Nessie walk down the aisle to unite her life with my brother, I can't help that amazing feeling of gratitude rushing through my veins.

My brother is no longer the little boy I used to tease; he is a man who is starting a whole new chapter with the woman he loves.

Nessie glides down the aisle by her father's side, her face glowing with love, admiration, and devotion as her eyes land on the man waiting for her at the altar.

Bella is by my side, looking at her daughter, and I swear that if vampires could cry, she would be overflowing with tears.

I grip her hand as I began to cry, Edward places Nessie's hand in Seth's, giving his baby away to the man who is now in charge of watching over her.

The ceremony passes beautifully, the whole church cry as the recite their vows; Embry's hand never leaves mines as my body shakes from the happy sobs I shed.

The whole church erupts in cheers as the priest announces "Ladies and gentleman I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Seth Clearwater"

I can't stop smiling as Seth scoops Nessie up and kisses her so passionately that I grab Embry and kiss him as well.

Seth and Nessie can't take their eyes off of each other during the whole party. Embry and I are pressed together dancing on the dance floor. My head rest on his shoulder as I watch my kids dancing too.

Kaylee is wrapped in Jacob's arms, the way they are looking at each other guarantees me that it is just a matter of time, before they admit their changing feelings to each other.

Harry is dancing and shamelessly flirting with Kim and Jared's oldest daughter Chloe, Harry is a spitting image of Seth, he has Seth infectious smile and purposely uses it to get the girls. Poor Chloe has had to endure his charms since they were kids, but I have feeling that she doesn't mind.

Evan on the other hand is talking to Sam's son Logan; they are both eyeing Paul and Rachel's fraternal twins with very keen interest.

My little Makayla is sitting on her Uncle Sam's lap and giggling her little heart out as Sam tickles her, Sam and Emily are her godparents, so she spends a lot of time at their place.

Sam and Emily had three boys, Samuel, Logan, and Ryan. Samuel is seventeen and already a wolf he imprinted on his high school sweetheart, he got lucky as Sam and I like to joke about.

So the fact that Sam and Emily never had a little girl, they take advantage of spoiling Makayla rotten, even their sons watch after her like little hawks, see what I mean about Makayla not needing to be imprinted on.

Paul and Rachel have a son who is a couple of months younger than Samuel, his name is Andrew and we all have bets on when his temper is going to flare up and he will join Samuel as a new wolf.

Kim and Jared only had two children Chloe and Adam, who is a year older than Makayla; he is also her best friend.

Quil and Claire are already dating; Quil is actually leaving this fall to start college with her in Seattle.

Embry doesn't phase anymore, he gave it up once I turned twenty five and gave birth to Makayla, I was aging and he was very adamant on the fact that he wanted to grow by my side, so he quit his wolf spirit.

My boys grow more and more every day, I know that there time is looming, I try not to worry, they have known about wolves and vampires since they were kids, Embry used to swing them on his back and run with them while in wolf form. Jake did the same with Kaylee, as I watched from a distance.

They were ready to embrace their wolf spirits; I just wasn't ready to let them go.

"What are you thinking about?" Embry asked me as he stroked my cheek.

"Time goes so fast, look at our kids, they are all grown up"

He cupped my chin, forcing my eyes to bore into his "We have to let them go sometime, and besides they aren't running away, yet. We still got time" he assured me.

I nodded "Come on let's get out of here" he told me as he took my hand and led me away from the party.

We walked down the beach until we were well away from the party; he sat down on the sand and beckoned me to join him.

I sat in between his legs, my back resting against his chest, "its beautiful" I sighed as I watched the stunning array of colors as the sunset.

Embry was twirling strands of my hair with his finger "Not as beautiful as you" he whispered against my ear.

I snorted "I think your opinion is completely biased" I teased.

He turned me around so that I was facing him "To me Lee, there is nothing or anyone as beautiful as you. You are the most amazing, caring, smart, beautiful woman I have ever known, and the opinions of other will never change that"

My eyes were watering with tears, Embry kissed one away "I love you so much Embry" I told him as I kissed the crook of his neck.

"I love you too Leah" he breathed as he laid me gently on the sand; he placed my arms over my head as his lips began to indulge me with kisses.

As my hands gripped the sand the moment he entered me, I knew that even if life had obstacles ahead for my family and me, as long as I had Embry by my side I was going to be okay, I didn't care what I had to face his love would make me strong enough.

His love was the reason I survived.

*** The End ***

**SO I KNOW ITS SUPER SAD THAT IT'S OVER, BUT ALL GOOD THINGS MUST COME TO AN END.**

**MANY OF YOU HAVE ASKED FOR A SEQUEL, I WONT SAY NO, BUT I WONT SAY YES EITHER.**

**I REALLY WANT TO WRITE MY SAM/ LEAH FIC, BEFORE I EMBARK IN ANYTHING ELSE.**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART FOR ALL YOUR CONTINOUS SUPPORT. YOUR REVIEWS WERE THE REASON I KEPT WRITING :)**

**SO WHILE I GET READY TO WRITE SAM/ LEAD (MAY I ADD ITS GOING TO BE GOOD, EMILY DOESN'T EXIST, SO SAM NEVER IMPRINTS, BUT THERE IS A LOT OF JUICY DRAMA AND TWIST IN THE PLOT SO I HOPE YOU GIVE IT A CHANCE)**

**ANYWHOO THERE IS A STORY THAT I HIGHLY RECOMMEND IF YOU HAVENT READ IT YET.**

****IF YOU WANT MORE LEAH AND EMBRY, THEN YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT ****LEAH'S JOURNEY ****BY LIL'DINKY. IT'S COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM MY FIC, BUT IT'S STILL AMAZING, AND I AM SURE YOU WILL BE AS ADDICTED AS I AM IF YOU READ IT. ****

**PLEASE PUT ME IN YOUR AUTHOR ALERTS, SO YOU CAN BE NOTIFIED WHEN I POST MY NEXT FIC.**


End file.
